The End Is Here
by HalloweenJack
Summary: Merged Universe Event. The First Evil rises. And he is PISSED.
1. Justice League Hawaii

You came to me

In a Dream last night

You were standing

In a brilliant light

One minute here

But the next you were gone

I thought you could stay

But I was so wrong

The End is here

The game is over

No more pretending

No more, NO MORE

The End is here

The End is here

The End is here

THE END IS HERE

THE END IS HERE

    My name is Xander Harris. I'm twenty-two, work in construction, and for the last seven years I've been helping to try and save the world a little bit. Seeing as how I'm witnessing the Apocalypse, I've done a shitty job. As I sit here cradling the woman I love and watching the sky lit up by such a gigantic fight, I'm afraid. I'm afraid that everyone and everything I know is about to end. I'm afraid for Anya. She's bleeding, burned, and crying. 

    "X-Xander…. I'm scared." Anya cries to me. I run my hand through her hair, now dyed back to blonde, and kiss her forehead. 

    "I am too An. I am too. But it'll be okay. We always pull through. We'll win this." I say, lying through my teeth. And she can see it. I know she can. But she doesn't say anything about it. She just looks at me with those eyes, those eyes I can't resist and says…

    "I love you Xander." 

    "I love you too Anya." I say holding her close and kissing her as my tears of fear start to fall. Where did it all go wrong? It must have been Saturday. Yeah, I know it was because we were watching cartoons and…

    "That Road Runner pisses me off." Xander sighs as he switches the channel from bed. 

    "Well he is pretentious, but if the Coyote was really so hungry he'd use all that money he spends on trying to kill the Road Runner and just order a pizza." Anya says, running a hand over Xander's chest. 

    "Yeah you're probably right." Xander said as he suppressed a yawn. 

    "Not that I don't root for the Coyote, I mean yay capitalism and all. But he just needs to use common sense. And a gun. A big friggin gun to blow that damned bird's head off." Anya pouted. 

    Xander smiled at her. The last few days had been good. Since nearly being killed by Caleb, sex was happening again. Good, hot, sweaty sex. With Anya. Maybe things weren't too bad. Yeah the break up had been rough and there were various shouts and attempts made on the lives of others, but it was all good now, because sex was back. And so was the love. Xander moved into kiss Anya, when she bolted straight up and they bumped heads. 

    "OW!" They said in unison. Anya then started turning up the volume as she rubbed her head. 

    "An what is it?" Xander asked. 

    "Shhh, listen!" Anya pointed. Xander looked at the TV screen and went full Keanu.

    "Whoa." He said. 

    Scenes of devastation filled the screen. Buildings were wrecked; fires raged, people were being rushed to the hospital. A news reporter came on the screen.

    "This is Cat Grant reporting for WGBS. Thirty minutes ago tragedy struck Honolulu, Hawaii. Eyewitnesses, what few remain, claim that a massive earthquake struck, followed by an ear splitting screech that I'm told is now being played over the television."

    A horrible screeching sound filled the speakers of Xander's TV and forced he and Anya to cover their ears. 

    "Immediately after, bolts of what can only be described as plasma began raining down upon the city and other surrounding islands. NASA even reports that some "plasma" bursts have hit as far away as Japan, Washington state, and Mexico. Authorities believe that-OH MY GOD!" the news woman said, "GET A VISUAL! GET A VISUAL!"

    The camera panned to the skies were intensely bright blasts looked to be scattering into the sky before their trajectory changed, and spiraled downwards towards the already ruined city. One in particular was headed straight for Cat and her cameraman.  

    "OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD!" Cat exclaimed as the bolt neared her. Seconds later an intense light lit up the picture on the television. And soon the flash faded and the screen returned to normal. 

     Cat had survived! Xander smirked as he saw what had saved her and her cameraman. A giant green, wall, which was on closer examination a giant Catcher's mitt.

    "Green Lantern." Xander laughed out loud. 

    "J'onn I want the team in constant communication. Telepathic uplink on" Superman said covering the distance from California to Hawaii in about 3 seconds. 

    "Understood." J'onn, more commonly known as the Martian Manhunter replied mentally with a deep, calm, voice. 

    "Justice League Role Call." Superman thought aloud as he slammed through another plasma blast, dispersing it. 

    "Martian Manhunter here." J'onn replied. 

    "Green Lantern on the scene Supes. What took ya?" Green Lantern's voice entered Superman's head. 

    "Traffic." Superman thought back, smirking. 

    "Tell me about it. Oh yeah, Flash here." The Flash thought as the fastest man alive zipped around clearing people away from the blasts as they came down. 

    Superman caught two more figures with his telescopic eyesight. One was deflecting a blast with their wrists and the other was sending out blasts of his own. 

    "Wonder Woman present." The Amazon said, deflecting the blast. 

    "Son Goku here." The alien warrior said as he deftly cut a blast in half with his own. 

    "Alright. I just got done talking to Batman. He's monitoring the situation and in fluxing aid from his fortune to help out. Plastic Man and Aquaman are on reserve. Okay people, let's do this. J'onn, mental scan stat. See what's behind this and don't get too close. Those blasts are akin enough to fire to hurt you. The rest of us will take care of them. Kyle, domes now." Superman said mentally.  

    "You got it Supes." Green Lantern said as he covered Honolulu in a giant green energy dome. 

    "Mental scan complete. Look at the volcano." Martian Manhunter replied to Superman. Superman focused his eyes and saw the large spikey object on the mountain some miles away. 

    "Broadcast this to the others. I want them to see what we're up against." Superman ordered. J'onn complied and instantly the Justice League saw the object on the mountain. It was huge, crustacean like and had a large, spiked shell. One hideous cyclopean eye peaked out from beneath it. 

    "Whoa, hedgehog of death." Green Lantern joked. 

    "Thing's kaiju sized. What's the deal Superman?" the Flash asked. 

    "Goku, Flash, and Green Lantern will keep damage to a minimum. J'onn, I want you to keep scanning. I'll send you some mental x-rays of it when I get closer. Diana, you're with me." Superman responded. 

    "Right." Wonder Woman said flying behind Superman.

    "Join us when you can." Superman thought to the others, "J'onn, lay us down some cover."

    As Superman and Wonder Woman darted for the, twin energy blasts emitted from the eyes of the Martian Manhunter fired on the creature on the volcano. Lavos shrieked as the blasts hit it, and as the two powerful beings flying straight at him, tackled him at mach two. 

    "Damnation! That was intense!" Green Lantern said as he heard the sonic boom and saw smoke rise from the volcano where Superman and Wonder Woman had flown. 

    "Keep your mind on the job Kyle. At least act like you're a pro now." The Flash thought to him. 

    "Yeah and what are you doing that's so professional now Wally? Other than giving me the fastest lecture alive?" Green Lantern replied as blasts harmlessly splashed off the giant green dome he had made. 

    "Gee I don't know. Maybe I'm stealing the speed from those blasts now so that they slow down enough for Goku to instantly transmit around them and cancel them out with his own blasts." The Flash mused. 

    All above the island, the blasts were dispersed in mid air, as the Saiyen martial artist Goku teleported to them one by one and in various poses, sometimes upside down, dispersed them with his Ki blasts.

    "You show off too much Wally. That's your problem." Green Lantern said, spitefully. 

    Superman and Wonder Woman were having quite the time with the creature known as Lavos. Superman was repeatedly slamming into the giant alien, breaking off the huge spikes on its shell, while firing high doses of heat vision and scanning its internal workings with his x-ray vision. Wonder Woman on the other hand was kicking and punching as hard as she could, pummeling the creature. She also used her unbreakable lasso of truth to rope some spikes and rip them off. Lavos screeched in pain when she did that and fired several blasts of plasma at her. Using her bracelets, forged of the indestructible Aegis, she blocked each and every blast that was sent her way. Well almost. 

    Wonder Woman cried out in pain as a stray blast hit her. She fell to the ground limply as Superman roared in rage. 

    "Diana!" the Man of Steel shouted. 

    "I'm alright Clark, I'm just pissed." Wonder Woman thought back as her head snapped back up midway in her fall. She landed on the ground and with the speed of Hermes, ran to the giant form of Lavos, "I'd move out of the way Clark."

    Superman smiled as Lavos was suddenly lifted into the air. Beneath the immense beast, Wonder Woman stood, her feet sinking into the ground as she held the creature above her with a look of murder on her face. 

    "I very much prefer classical wrestling maneuvers, but remind me to thank Kyle and Wally for convincing me to watch that WWE pay per view at the Watchtower." Wonder Woman said, under little strain, as she shifted the giant and slammed him down hard performing Goldberg's signature jackhammer maneuver. Lavos screeched in anger as it lay on its shell.

    "It's not Greco-Roman, but it'll do." Superman mused with an impressed whistle. 

    Lavos then roared again after Superman rammed it and sent it rolling down the volcano slope.

    "Clark, your scans of the creature have given me a few ideas." J'onn suddenly spoke up in Superman's head. 

    "Let's hear them J'onn." Superman said exhaling his super cold break to form large chunks of super dense ice to throw at Lavos. 

    "The creature is immensely powerful. I believe you've kept it off balance. From what I could decipher from the thoughts it was guarding is that it's an extremely ancient alien that essentially feeds on planets at their core and stores various forms of DNA at its own core. Here's the interesting part. The core from what I can ascertain is not organic like the surface. It's mechanical. Super dense alien metals." J'onn began. 

    "Go on." Superman said firing heat vision at Lavos.

    "There's also a path behind its single eye that apparently leads up into the core. If something hits that eye with sufficient force, I believe it would travel through that path up into the core. With the proper trajectory it could rebound off the walls repeatedly and destroy the inner workings." J'onn finished. 

    "I'm on it." Superman said flying into position.

    "Clark those metals could be more dense than you. You could be killed."

    "Wouldn't be the first time." Superman replied. 

    "There is another option." J'onn said.

    "Lay it on me." Superman responded.

    "You and Wonder Woman just get out of the area." J'onn said.

    "What have you got cooking?" Superman asked.

    "Trust me on this Clark." J'onn replied, "Now move!" 

    "On it. Come on Diana. J'onn has a plan." Superman signaled to Wonder Woman who flew into the air beside him. 

    Miles away, J'onn saw them clear the area.

    "The stage is yours Goku." He said to the blonde, spikey haired man behind him. 

    Goku exhaled and brought his hands back.

    "Ka…Me….Ha…..Me…."

    Blue energy gathered and begged for release.

    "HAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

    The intense blue blast spiraled out and closed the distance between Goku and Lavos in mere seconds. Lavos saw the blast coming and screeched. The blue Ki energy ripped through the eye of the immense space monster and cut a swath through the creature's body, widening the path behind its single eye. Upon reaching the center, it hit the metals therein at such an angle that even the powerful Kamehameha wave was deflected. Then it deflected again off another wall. And then another. Faster and faster it traveled, doing extreme damage to the Lavos core. It was not unlike an immense game of pinball. The energy grew and grew damaging everything within the alien. Metals dented and burned, biomechanical circuitry exploded and burned. A chain reaction built and built and built until…  

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

    "Tilt." Goku smirked.

    Within a few moments, the entire Justice League was at the scene. Lavos lay still, its eye gone and its shell cracked and filled with holes.   

    "Nice move my man." Green Lantern said high fiving Goku.

    "Eh. I just took the shot. J'onn lined it up." Goku smiled in the Martian Manhunter's direction. The large green Martian however looked transfixed at the shell of Lavos. 

    "It's…it's not dead. At least not yet." J'onn said wide-eyed, "I can feel its mind reaching out." 

    "J'onn? Are you alright?" Superman asked placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

    "I think it's trying to communicate with me." J'onn said, opening his mind further. 

    He began screaming and clutching his head in pain. The others were shocked at this turn of events. Superman began to shake him. 

    "J'onn! J'onn! Speak to us damn it!" Superman said trying to get a response from his friend. J'onn just kept screaming and started flailing wildly. Superman had no choice and with a mighty blow knocked the Martian Manhunter out. J'onn fell, being caught by the super fast Flash and placed on the ground. 

    "Give him some air." The Flash said as the team began to crowd around. 

    For five long minutes, J'onn lay silent and still. Then his red eyes opened and he looked up with fear on his usually reserved face. 

    "J'onn? Are you all right? Did it stop communicating?" Superman asked. 

    J'onn rubbed his face and nodded, "Yes. It's dead now. And we're going to join it soon."

    "What?" Superman asked. 

    "Hell is coming Superman. And it won't be turned back."


	2. Living Dead Girls and Boys

    "I got out of bed on my Saturday off for this?" Principal Robin Wood said standing back to back with Buffy. 

    "Welcome to my world." Buffy said as she threw a kick at her attacker. 

    "Alright, vampires I've killed for years. Demons I can adapt to. But zombies?" Robin said throwing a fierce jab that knocked a decaying corpses' jaw off. 

    "We have to hold them off here in the graveyard before they get out to more populated areas. To your left by the way." Buffy said hacking a zombie's head off with an axe. 

    "Thanks." The principal said as he threw a standing sidekick and followed up with a backhand that knocked the zombie on its back. He withdrew his stake.

    "Stakes don't—"

    Robin brought the stake into the squirming zombies head, stopping its movements.

    "---Kill zombies." Buffy said puzzled. 

    "Night of the Living Dead. Destroy the brain matter and the zombie dies." Robin said to her. 

    "Didn't know that worked. I generally just hack these things to death. Just curious, what would you have done if it hadn't worked?" Buffy said swinging one of the corpses into another on the warm May morning. 

    "Probably fought a zombie with a stake in its head. Damn, where are all these things coming from?" Robin said falling back as three more appeared. 

    A figure cartwheeled behind the three zombies and rose, slicing their heads off with a katana. 

    "Like cockroaches. Kill one and three more pop up." Faith said wiping the zombie grime from his sword. 

    "You a zombie expert?" Robin asked. 

    "Nah. But I know all about roaches. Probably comes from all the sleazy places," Faith said nonchalantly spinning and slicing another zombie's head off, "that I hang out in."

    Faith smirked at the large black man. 

    "You ever want to see them, I'll arrange a tour." Faith winked. 

    "Please Faith, business at hand." Giles said swinging a baseball bat and sending a zombie crashing into a tombstone, "You should be watching the Potentials."

    "Tara's on it." Faith said to Giles as she flipped over the Watcher and nailed the zombie behind him. 

    "Tara's right here Faith." Buffy said, maneuvering a few zombies into Tara so she could hit them with a few blasts of magickal force.

    "I'm still on it Buffy." Tara explained, pointing to the sky. 

    Poe cawed overhead and looked down at the three Potential Slayers who had come with the group to the graveyard. Kennedy was doing the best, avoiding the slower zombies and using the long knives she had to quickly inflict damage and then move away. Rona was doing pretty well for herself too; using her quarterstaff she was corralling zombies and attacking them two or three at a time. Amanda was okay, but she had lost her own staff and was relying on her hands and feet for protection. Through Poe's eyes, Tara could see a zombie approaching from behind. 

    "Amanda, duck." Tara said mentally.

    Amanda instantly ducked and turned sweeping the zombie onto the ground. 

    "I'm sorry I didn't see it!" Amanda thought back to Tara.

    "It's okay sweetie. You're doing just fine. Just try to look around at all times." Tara replied. 

    Buffy growled in rage and smashed the head of another zombie with her axe. 

    "I am SO dreading burial detail after this." Buffy said. 

    "We need to find out where they're all coming from." Giles said to her. 

    "That's an easy one. Me." A raspy voice said. 

    The group turned and saw a large, skeletal zombie with long stringy hair, an exposed ribcage with green energy swirling from it, and a leather jacket with a large smiley button on it. 

    "And you are?" Buffy asked with an eyebrow raised. 

    "Ernie. And this is Smiley." The zombie said in regard to its button. 

    "Great, a schitzo zombie." Faith replied. 

    "Watch yer mouth slut!"

    "Did the button just talk?" Tara asked. 

    "Who cares? I got called a slut." Faith said roaring and running into battle.

    Everyone just looked at Faith like she had grown another head. 

    "It doesn't matter if I really am one. It's the principle, okay?" Faith said bringing her katana down on Ernie's head. The blade shattered on impact. 

    "Bad move." Ernie smiled. 

    "Fuck." Faith muttered, right before Ernie nailed her with a powerful right hand sending her into a tombstone breaking it. 

    That was all Buffy needed. She lobbed her axe right at Ernie, however it met with the same results as Faith's sword. Ernie just chuckled when Tara sent blasts of force at him that met with similar results. 

    "Okay, obviously he's hard to hurt." Robin Wood said, helping Faith to her feet. 

    "Screw that. He broke my sword. I LIKED that sword!" Faith growled. 

    "Giles?" Buffy asked, looking to the Watcher. 

    "Mystical means. Tara, no direct attacks, instead try to see if you can bring down whatever he has up to protect him." Giles ordered.

    "You ain't taking me down. But I'm gonna bring some friends up." Ernie smiled as energy flowed off of his head in a green star pattern, "DEAD ONEZ RISE!"

    Energy fired out from his hands striking graves. Moments later, more zombies began to crawl out. 

    "What is it with you zombies and wanting to bring back all your dead buddies?" Buffy asked. 

    "Feisty one here." Smiley, the button said. 

    "Kind of like Chastity, but less leather. Whatever." Ernie said as he strode forward and swung at Buffy. Buffy ducked and grabbed Ernie's waist flipping him over her back onto the ground. Ernie just got up and started attacking again. 

    "Tara, hope you can come up with this guy's off switch soon!" Buffy exclaimed. 

    "On it." Tara said reading the zombie's aura. Lots of black, but spots of white too. 

    "Nobody switches me off baby! I'm Evil Ernie! MEGADEATH IS COMING! MEGADEATH BABY!" the zombie laughed raising his hands to the air. 

    A loud clang was heard as Faith nailed him in the back of the head with Giles' metal baseball bat. Ernie turned to around and was punched in the face by Robin. A mistake that the Principal of Sunnydale High immediately regretted as his hand now stung painfully. He and Faith did however both kick Ernie in the gut (figuratively speaking) and sent him staggering back into Buffy, who hip tossed him into some of the zombies that were rising. 

    "Have you found anything?" Giles asked Tara.

    Tara was concentrating hard, "I'm trying. Goddess, we could use Willow here. I know she's guarding the weaker Potentials but she's better at this mental stuff than I am."

    "You'll be as good as I know you can be Tara." Giles said reassuring her and boosting her confidence. 

    "Wait, something's clicking. I think it might be my new powers helping me out here. I'm seeing something." Tara said as a new reality enveloped her. 

    "YOU LITTLE MONSTER! YOU LITTLE MISTAKE! GET BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR MEDICINE LIKE A MAN!" a loud, angry voice yelled as a young boy ran down the hall and slammed a door behind him. Soon loud pounding was heard on the door. 

    "LET ME IN YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" the voice yelled. 

    The little boy, no more than ten sat in a corner rocking and covering his ears, with tears rolling down his face. 

    "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he cried as defiantly as he could. 

    Tara watched in horror as the door swung open and a man who could only be the boy's father approached with a belt. 

    "Time to take your medicine." The man said.

    "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be bad." The boy cried. 

    The images flashed forward. The boy had grown into a lonely young man, still receiving frequent beatings. Withdrawn, with his only friend a smiley button he spoke to, he turned to magick to solve his problems. Tara gasped when she saw he had resorted to black magicks. The boy soon grew proficient and garnered the attention of a tall, statuesque, ivory woman. She was no woman though. Tara could see that she was some kind of creature, not exactly a demon, not exactly human. She was like Death. 

    She offered the boy power and love if he would do something for her. Wipe away all living things on the earth so that she could walk it with him. She was a Queen in Hell it seemed and could only walk the world when everything was gone. The boy was enamored of her, and was granted power, becoming the creature the Scoobies now fought. The lifeless button on his jacket even came to life and took on a personality of its own. And while he wore it, he was invincible. 

    The images flashed again and the boy, now a zombie had his father by the throat squeezing. 

    "Time to take YOUR medicine." The zombie, Ernie chuckled. 

    The visions ended and Tara looked up at Buffy, Faith, and Wood trying to futilely hurt Ernie. Zombies also surrounded them. Tara knew what had to be done. 

    "Back me up on this Giles." She said. 

    "Yes, of course." Giles responded to her. 

    "Ernest Fairchild!" Tara said to Ernie. Ernie stopped attacking the others and turned to her, wide-eyed. 

    "How did you know my last name?" Ernie asked, looking at the odd woman clad all in leather with mime make-up on her face. 

    "I know everything Ernie and what's more I understand." Tara said approaching him. 

    Ernie scowled in anger, "Shut up. You know nothing."

    "I came from a b-bad family too. My father and my brother abused me just like your family ab-abused you." Tara continued, stuttering slightly as thoughts of her home life returned. 

    "Shut up! No one abused me!" Ernie roared in rage. 

    Tara maintained her composure.

    "I know what it feels like Ernie. To f-feel helpless. To feel angry. To feel s-scared. I went through that too. All my life I tried to hide myself from everyone else. I never spoke. N-never tried to be anything out of the ordinary." Tara went on. Ernie seemed to be regarding her either with anger or total attention. She didn't know which because of his skeleton like face. 

    "Then I met my friends." Tara said as her confidence returned, "They helped me. They made me feel better. They protected me and they loved me. It's a good feeling."

    "Smiley's my only friend." Ernie said lowering his gaze to the living button that seemed to be listening as intently to Tara as he was. 

    "That's not true. I can be your friend, if you want." Tara said inching closer. 

    "You're just trying to trick me. Trying to get close and hurt me! Just like they did!" Ernie roared in anger. 

    Tara stood her ground, despite being much smaller than the zombie who now stood a mere foot away. 

    "That's not my way Ernie. I could be your friend if you weren't afraid of me." Tara said calmly. 

    "I'm not afraid of you!" Ernie roared again. 

    "Then take my hand. Let me show you what friendship is." Tara said, stretching her hand out. The large zombie was hesitant at first. He eyed Tara carefully, trying to find a trace of malice in her. After a long while, he found none and took her hand. Then feelings washed over him. 

    Tara was there, laughing and talking with some of the people he had been fighting here. He saw her talking to a younger girl and heard her comment on the size of the milkshake she was drinking. He saw her talking to the small blonde girl he had been fighting in a hospital. Had someone close to the blonde died? She looked so sad. She saw a beautiful redheaded girl who seemed to shine like the stars. Ernie watched all of this and saw wonder in it. And that made him very small. Very weak. Very shallow.

    Tara held the large sobbing monster close and embraced him. He was letting all the pain out. She stroked his stringy hair and whispered in his ear soothingly, telling him everything would be all right. He cried and sobbed louder. Tara simply smiled and pet him. 

    "I just wanted friends. Someone to talk to, even if they were dead. I just wanted Lady Death here on earth to be with me. I love her so much. I need her." Ernie cried. 

    "Does she love you like you love her?" Tara asked. 

    Ernie looked up to her with large glowing green eyes, "I think so."

    "Then it wouldn't matter if she came here. You could go to her. My friend Willow and I could help you. We could try to open up a portal to her and send you to her. That is, if you know she really loves you. If she doesn't or you're not sure we wouldn't even dream of sending you down to Hell." Tara explained. 

    "She does. Maybe. I don't know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be bad." Ernie broke down crying again. 

    "Oh sweetie, you weren't bad. You were just misguided. You're just so full of anger. This was your way of letting it out. But you can't have these people walk around like this." Tara said petting him some more.

    "Why not?" Ernie asked. 

    "Because its their time to rest Ernie. They're not like you or me. It isn't our time to rest yet. But it is their time." Tara said, stroking his face. 

    "I just wanted some friends." Ernie said looking down. 

    "You have them now." Tara said smiling at him, "We'll be your friends."

    Ernie looked up with watery eyes. 

    "You're not lying?" Smiley asked. Tara could see the animated button was as apprehensive as Ernie was. 

    "I'm not." Tara smiled. 

    "What's your name?" Ernie asked. 

    "Tara." 

    Miles below the surface of the earth, the First writhed in its cocoon. It was beginning to appreciate mass and matter. It was almost time.  


	3. The Bat, the Bit, the Brat

    "I...I just don't understand. It was…immense, overpowering. It frightened me." J'onn said as he sat at the meeting table at the Justice League Watchtower, the pinnacle of Martian Technology. And oh yeah, it's on the moon. 

    "You think there may be more of these creatures?" Superman asked. 

    "No, the creature we fought in Hawaii was one of a kind, at least on earth. From what I deciphered it seemed to be alone in that regard." J'onn said standing, "I'm wasting time Clark. We should be helping the others with repairing the damage done."

    "J'onn, you're scared. It's plain to see. You don't get scared J'onn. You saw something and I know there's more to it than what you're telling me." Superman said. 

    "I don't want to talk about it." J'onn said defensively. 

    "Too bad because we damn well are!" Superman said grabbing J'onn by the arm, squeezing slightly, "J'onn I'm your friend. You can't keep whatever it was bottled up inside you. It's not good for you."

    "Don't you think I know that?" J'onn said, uncharacteristically loud, "Clark, what I saw was…it was beyond anything I've ever seen. The evil behind it… it was worse than Darkseid, than Mageddon, it was worse than anything I have ever known. I just can't put it into words."

    "Then show me." Superman said, releasing J'onn's arm.

    "No." J'onn said. 

    "Why not?" Superman asked.

    "Because Clark, we're going to need Superman when this….thing comes. And we don't need Superman to be a basket case." J'onn said.

    "Surely if you can handle it then I---"

    "No Clark, you can't. You can't shift the structure of your brain to make it more logical, more ordered. You can't cut off the centers that cause fear. I can and I'm barely managing. I'll get past this, but you can't see it. Your mind would snap." J'onn explained. 

    "God, J'onn. What was it?" Superman asked, mouth gaping. 

    "It was evil Clark. It was evil in the purest sense. I don't know how or when, but it's coming. This thing we fought today, it was picnic compared to what's coming. I felt this…force in my mind and I have no idea what it truly is." J'onn went on. 

    "No idea at all?" Superman asked.

    "None." J'onn replied. 

    "Looks like we have research to do."

    Superman and J'onn turned to the doorway of the meeting room as Batman strode in, confidant as God. 

    "Morning Bruce." Superman said. 

    "Morning Clark." Batman replied as he went to a computer console. 

    "Do you have any input, Batman?" J'onn asked.

    "Not as of yet. I don't put much stock in visions or portents though. No offense J'onn." Batman stated.

    "None taken."

    "But I do have a few ideas. This could be anything. We're looking at a possible weapon that the creature you fought had. A fear probe if you will. It could just be the creature exerting its will on J'onn with its dying breath. It could be an outside party taking advantage of the situation. You never know when someone like Prometheus might pop up. It could be a weapon of Luthor's. You never know." Batman went on. 

    "Any other ideas?" Superman asked. 

    "Judging from what J'onn said over the telepathic uplink, the creature was very old. Possibly the servant of a new cosmic force, or more precisely a very old one." Batman continued. 

    "You were listening in?" Superman asked. 

    "I'm always listening in." Batman replied. 

    "Why didn't you say anything? Contribute some tactics?" Superman asked.

    "My livelihood depends on silence Clark. I can't run my mouth all the time." Batman smirked, albeit slightly. 

    "The last possibility seems most likely depending on what I felt." J'onn added. 

    "I tend to agree. We simply have to look into what great forces have heralds. Imperiex is dead, so it isn't him. This doesn't seem like something Galactus would do either. Either of those two would have made their own presence know by now. The creature did superficially resemble the Star Conqueror though. Perhaps a new breed, but I discounted that when you said it was organic only on the outside. I came here to the Watchtower to try and delve into our records. See if there was anything like this before." Batman said, clicking into the Justice League archives. 

    Superman smirked, "Your own archives weren't enough?"

    "No one likes a smartass Clark." Batman said solemnly as he began to dig for research.

    Wham went the punching bag.

    "No no, Nibblit. Like this." Spike said before violently hitting the punching bag, "Snap your wrist. Quickly. Now try it again."

    Dawn looked at the punching bag and nailed it again, this time more effectively. 

    "Alright!" Dawn squealed, "Thanks for helping me Spike. The combat skills Buffy's been trying to teach me kind of decayed since the whole Potential Slayer army showed up on the front lawn."

    "No prob Bit. It's what I'm here for. Someone's gotta keep you out of trouble, and then I come by, knock them out and help you get into it." Spike smirked as he lit up a cigarette, "You've really come a long way. Your sis must have trained you a lot over the summer when I was gone."

    Dawn's smile turned to a frown. 

    "Spike, things are better now right?" Dawn asked. 

    "Well yeah, Bit. Why?" Spike said, responding to Dawn. 

    "It's just…sometimes I'm confused about you." Dawn explained. 

    "How so?" Spike asked, hopping up on the washer smoking. 

    "You're nice to me. You were before you got your soul." Dawn continued. 

    "Well yeah, I'm a nice guy." Spike smirked. 

    "I know. That's what I don't understand. How could someone who's nice try to rape my sister?" Dawn asked. 

    That one hit Spike hard. His smile likewise faded. He looked down, ashamed, and inhaled on his cigarette. He closed his eyes. 

    "Bit, do we have to talk about this?" he asked. 

    "Yeah. We do. If we want to be friends like we were before, we do." Dawn replied, "Why'd you do it Spike?"

    Spike slowly opened his eyes and looked at her, "I was mad. I was as angry as anytime in my whole life. I loved you sister Bit. I still do. But back then, if she felt anything for me she hid it pretty damned good. She told me I was nothing to her. I was shit. But she'd always come to me, wanting me. And God help me I was weak because I wanted her so much. I was sure she loved me. I knew it. But she'd never say it. Never one kind word, or gesture. Then she'd leave me there by myself, addicted to her. It was maddening. Eventually, she just pushed me too far and I snapped."

    "Oh." Dawn said.

    "Through it all, your sister wasn't the bad guy. She was confused. I was confused. We both wanted something, but it wasn't the same thing. What I did…it was wrong. It was wrong, even back then I knew it was. But she had to throw me off of her before I'd see. It's why I went to Africa to get my soul. So I could be the man she wanted.

    "I love your sister, Bit. Love her with all my heart and now all my soul. And I think she feels something for me now. I don't know if its love or not, but at least its there. I'm just lucky that she's such a hell of a woman that she'd forgive me. You told me once that if I ever hurt her again, you'd set me on fire. Well, I'd let you set me on fire. I can't bear to think that I would ever hurt her again. I'd die first." Spike finished, throwing his cigarette down. 

    Dawn stared at him in silence and then reached out to Spike and touched his hand. 

    "I know Spike. I think she knows too." Dawn said, her eyes somewhat watery. 

    The touch of the hand turned to a full embrace. 

    Gaira wanted food! He growled and roared and threw a coffee mug. He wanted food damn it!

    "SHIRAAAAAAAAAAAOW!" Gaira screeched. 

    "Alright, alright. Geez, I'll get you something." Andrew grumbled heading to the kitchen followed by the diminutive monster. Willow was sitting in there drinking coffee with a smile on her face. 

    "Willow? Gaira's hungry again. What should I feed him?" Andrew asked. 

    A tear rolled down Willow's face. 

    "Willow?" Andrew asked.

    "What? Oh sorry. Was just talking to Tara with my mind. She just did something that made me proud. What was it you wanted?" Willow asked. 

    "Gaira's hungry and throwing things again! He almost hit me with Giles' coffee mug!" Andrew whined. 

    "Oh okay, um, let's see." The witch said looking to Gaira, "Fish?"

    Gaira screeched loudly. 

    "Ow okay, okay. No fish. How about bacon? Some nummy raw bacon?" Willow asked. 

    Gaira considered it and gave a satisfactory "shurk".

    Willow went to the fridge and unwrapped the bacon and gave Gaira a few pieces. The former giant sat down and began eating ravenously. 

    "You two get along really well. Almost too well. You're plotting against me." Andrew said, observing. 

    Willow rolled her eyes, "Yes Andrew we're plotting against you."

    " I KNEW IT!" Andrew shouted. 

    Willow gave him a look.

    "That was sarcasm wasn't it?" Andrew asked pitifully. 

    "That it was. But yeah we get along, especially considering we tried to kill each other two months ago. But he's been fairly domesticated since then." Willow explained, petting Gaira's head. 

    "The hell he has. He's always throwing things at me and bugging me." Andrew complained. 

    "Well yeah, he sees you as his primary caregiver." Willow said. 

    "WHA?" Andrew asked in shock. 

    "Come on Andrew, he's always around you. He likes you. I mean who took care of him when we all went to New York? You. Who increased his size even though he probably shouldn't have done it? You." Willow added. 

    "So I'm like his god…"Andrew finished. 

    "Well no, not exact—" Willow furrowed her brow.

    "I'm like a god." Andrew said in wonder. 

    Willow just sighed. 

    Far below the earth, the First observed its newly developed hand in the womb of its chrysalis. Claws jutted from the obscene appendage. It laughed slightly, a dry, throaty, chuckle. It then smiled. It had just laughed for the first time in its new body. The small chuckle became a full out assault of laughter that echoed against the walls of its cocoon. 

    "Soon, I will be born. Excellent. Simply marvelous." It thought to itself as new structures began to emerge from its back. 

    Wings. 

    "Simply marvelous."      


	4. He is Risen

Saturday Evening

    "Okay let's see. Double Meat Burgers?" Xander asked. Potential Slayers came from everywhere and grabbed the large handful of burgers. 

    "Salads?" 

    Willow smiled and took the salads from her oldest friend.

    "Let's see, pizza?"

    Faith yanked the pizzas from his hands with a smirk and sat them down between she, Dawn, and Buffy. 

    "Sub sandwiches?" Giles and Kennedy took them off of Xander's hands.

    "You eat subs?" Buffy asked Giles.

    "They're low in fat." Giles defended. 

    "Let's see…Hot Pockets?" Xander asked.

    Andrew eagerly grabbed the frozen foods and ran for the kitchen. 

    "Like I had to ask.  Okay, porterhouse steak already prepared?" 

    Principal Wood raised his hand and Xander had Anya hand him the large To Go box full of steak. Anya scowled. 

    "Be glad we got it. We waited forever and used up valuable shopping and sex time on you." Anya snarled. 

    "Well, I'm glad you were…uh…noble enough to sacrifice that for me." Robin Wood said, not knowing really what to say. 

    "And finally, after my shame clears up, I have some blood from the butcher's shop and some Wheat-A-Bix. God only knows who would eat this." Xander said leveling his gaze at Spike. 

    "Least you remembered the Wheat-A-Bix this time." Spike said taking the blood bags and the box from Xander. 

    "Okay, well, now that we've depleted the treasuries of several small countries to feed this house, what's the meeting about?" Xander said with a laugh.

    "Well, I figure its time to go after Caleb again." Buffy said as she bit into pepperoni and cheese. 

    "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop the Planet of the Apes. I want to get off. Last time we tried to take him down, someone died." Xander said in reference to the Potential Slayer, Molly, that Caleb had killed, "And yours truly nearly lost one of his beautiful brown eyes."

    "I know." Buffy said looking down, "There's not a day that goes by that I don't regret that. But we have to take him out. He's the First's right hand man, at least here in Sunnydale. Caleb has to go down."

    "And you figure you can do it this time? If memory serves me, he kicked your ass all over the place last time because of your brilliant battle plan of going in and taking him on in his place." Kennedy said glaring at Buffy. 

    "Yeah, and that's why this time we're not going back in there. We're bringing him outside." Buffy said, glaring back to the head Potential Slayer. 

    "And how do you plan on that?" Kennedy questioned, her ire still raised. 

    "Well first of all, it would involve you shutting up I imagine." Spike said loudly. 

    "Not helping Spike." Buffy explained, "But since you want to know we're going to play a different game than we did last time. We tried taking him on. I couldn't fight him straight up, neither could Spike, Faith, or Tara. So we're not going to fight him straight up. We're going to do something else. Willow, Tara, and I will be going into the vineyard."

    "What?!" Kennedy shrieked when she heard her lover of the last few months and her newest lover were going in with Buffy. 

    "Let me finish. Caleb can't really hurt Tara. I can run interference for Willow. While I'm doing that, Willow and Tara are going to be concocting a nice little teleportation spell to send Caleb to a place of our choosing. About a mile up." Buffy smirked. 

    "You can do that?" another Potential, Rona asked. 

    "Well yeah. We did it to this goddess called Glory once. It really drained us but we're both a lot more powerful now. Glory survived the fall. Caleb might not if we're lucky." Willow explained. 

    "In case Caleb does survive, Spike will be there waiting. With Xander's machine gun. That should finish Caleb off if he's still alive." Buffy continued. 

    "What if he isn't?" Xander asked.

    "That's where you come in. When you had those soldier memories put into your mind that Halloween, is the explosives part of the training still there?" Buffy asked. 

    "Molotov cocktails, shrapnel or plastique?" Xander asked, getting an idea of what the plan was. 

    "Surprise me." Buffy smirked, "And if he's not done by then, he will be because we're all going to attack. Me, Faith, Willow, Tara, Spike, all the Potentials. All of us."

    "Bloke doesn't have a prayer." Spike smirked. 

    "Is this your doing?" Xander said with a wry smile towards Giles. 

    "Partly. Most of the credit belongs to Buffy and Tara." Giles explained.

    "Tara?" Xander asked.

    "She kept us from yelling at one another long enough to figure this out." Giles admitted. 

    "Outstanding. Where is our little crow friendly cutie pie anyway?" Xander asked. 

    "She's out helping a friend." Willow said with a smile. 

    Spike's old tomb door creaked open as Poe flew into the room and looked around. Tara saw through his eyes. Nothing was amiss here.

    "Come in Ernie." Tara said, turning behind her. 

    The large zombie shuffled in and looked around. 

    "Kind of dank and depressing. I like it." He said. 

    "Sorry about this. We're kind of full over at Buffy's." the avatar to the crow said. 

    "It's alright. I've stayed in worse places back in Jersey." Ernie said finding a corner and sitting down in it. 

    "You're from New Jersey?" Tara asked, sitting in front of him. 

    "Originally." Ernie answered quickly. 

    "I'm from Alabama." Tara smiled. 

    "You don't sound it." Ernie said with a slight smile. 

    "No, I guess I don't. The only time I used to speak before meeting my friends was to the mirror practicing other accents. I wanted to be in drama, but I was too shy." Tara said. 

    "You got the makeup chapter down." Ernie said in reference to her white face with black mascara. 

    "This isn't makeup." Tara said waving her hand in front of her face. Her face paint disappeared and was replaced by normal flesh tones, "It's just a glamour. Less time consuming than putting on makeup before I go out every night on patrol."

    "Patrol?" Ernie asked, cocking his head.

    "Yeah, protecting people from vampires and demons." Tara replied. 

    "I know a vampire. Her name's Chastity. Haven't seen her in a while though. She's probably still back in Jersey." Ernie replied to her. 

    "Nice legs on that number." Smiley, the psychotic button said licking its lips. 

    "Is he always so crude?" Tara said with a smile. 

    "Most of the time. It's why we're friends." Ernie explained. 

    Tara glanced at her watch. Eight o'clock. She was missing dinner. 

    "You can go if you want." Ernie said to her. 

    Tara looked at the creature in front of her. He was so angry, yet so sad. 

    "No, I think I'll stay for a while. You need someone to talk to you." Tara explained. 

    "You sure?" Ernie asked.

    "Yeah. Want to play poker?" Tara asked. 

    "You got any cards?" Ernie asked. 

    "Sure do. Right in my duster pocket. Sometimes the town's kind of dull on patrol, so we play cards. I'll deal." Tara said as she withdrew the cards and began to cut and deal them for two people. 

    "AHEM." Smiley cleared his throat, even though he technically lacked one. 

    Tara sighed and began dealing for three. 

    Later that night, at a vineyard across town a solitary figure knelt before a hanging upside down cross. His eyes were closed, his hands folded. He bent his knee to the unholy symbol in front of him and silently prayed, his lips moving only slightly. His neck was clad with the tale tell sign of the clergy, a white preacher's collar. His handsome features and sandy blonde hair hid a heart that purely and simply, evil. Eyeless Bringers stood behind him, "observing" the sight. He had been still and silent for hours, until a voice broke that silence. 

    "Caleb."

    The unholy clergyman lifted his head to the symbol in front of him.

    "That you a talkin' Lord?" Caleb asked in his southern accent. 

    "It is."

    "Good to hear from ya. Thought my prayers might have gone unheeded." Caleb smiled as he rose. 

    "You're praying to me?" the voice asked. 

    "Old habits die hard, Lord. What can I do ya for?" Caleb asked. 

    "I want confession."

    "You want confession?" Caleb asked genuinely surprised, "That makes sense I suppose. It's a selfish act really. Sinful. Laying your problems out for a priest and just hopin' that he can give you absolution. It makes sense, considering you are who you are. Selfishness comes from you oh Lord. So sure, I'll listen. I'll listen real careful like, and only you and me will ever know."

    Caleb ushered the Bringers out of the room and walked to one of the large barrels of wine in the room and sat on it. 

    "So, how long has it been since your last confession?" Caleb asked. 

    "I have never confessed prior to this moment. I wish only to state my shortcomings."

    "Alrightily Dightily, neighborino. Lay it on me." Caleb said with a smile. 

    "There have been certain inadequacies in the past. Choices have been made that have proved regretful."

    "What kinds of choice Lord?" Caleb asked. 

    "Choices of beings to lead my campaigns. For example, the vampire known as the Master. Crafty, cunning, physically powerful, yet too tied to superstitious dogma and prophecy. He died as a result of idiocy. He consulted a prophecy that stated that he would kill the Slayer, and he did. However, he didn't even consider that she might have been brought back to life to kill him.

    Spike was my next choice, but he proved to be a major disappointment. Too wrapped up in wanting a battle with the Slayer or too jealous of his grandsire to be effective in my plans. Drusilla on the other hand was too insane for my purposes. Angelus, now he had potential. Of all my mistakes, it was he who came closest to carrying out my plans. However, he toyed when he should have struck and he paid for this in the end when his soul was restored. 

    Mayor Richard Wilkins was a master of striking, even before he became a serpent. However, he was also too wily to be of any true use to me. I know he would have turned on me eventually. His ever loyal Faith was also unfit for my plans. She was too wrapped in wanting to feel sensations or wallowing in her own pathetic self-pity. 

    Adam was an improvement. Basing his entire programming on evolution. On adaptation. He was strong, intelligent, resourceful, a master of psychology. His sole weakness was in relying too heavily on science to give magick any regard at all. 

    Glory was an impudent, spoiled, child. Despite her blood thirst, she was too addled by living on the mortal plane. Physically she was powerful. Mentally she was an idiot. Her weaknesses were easily apparent and exploitable. 

    The Trio of Warren, Jonathon, and Andrew were simply weaklings playing at being powerful. Of them all, Warren was closest to my ideal, but he was still light years away. Willow on the other hand had limitless potential for destruction, but it was rooted too heavily in loss and grief. Had her idiot friend not talked her down, then she would have eventually come around and stopped herself."

    "So what are you saying Lord?" Caleb asked. 

    "I'm saying I've been let down by the help. No matter where I turn they are turned back, defeated, humiliated. I have had enough of this. I am tired of my pathetic minions being trounced at every turn. I am sick of it!"

    Caleb smiled in realization, "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

    "Exactly. I am coming Caleb. I have awakened and now I am coming. Coming to torture, to destroy, to do whatever I want because of one simple edict: I can! Prepare for the end Caleb! Prepare for Revelation! Prepare for the first and only coming of the First!"

    Caleb smiled evilly, "Thy will be done. Hallelujah."


	5. Cameos, Cameos, Cameos!

    Razor sharp wings sliced out of the cocoon. A tail tore out at high speeds. Horns pierced the surface of the cocoon. Claws sliced open the front, revealing glowing red eyes in the darkness within. The cocoon dripped fluids out onto the cavern floor. Muscles strained as the cocoon fell to pieces discarded, as it was no longer needed. The First truly stood for the first time in history. It smiled hideously and inhaled what little air was so far down. And it roared both physically and psychically. It roared to let the world know it was coming. 

    Cordelia Chase sat up in bed quickly, her eyes white. She was having a vision of the creature that was coming. She screamed loudly awakening Angel next to her. 

    "Cordy? Cordy?!" her lover said over and over as he tried to keep her from screaming. But she wouldn't. 

    Elsewhere in Los Angeles, the demon Lorne shook, his own limited psychic powers kicking in.

    "That ain't good." He said in fear.

    Alarms blared in Japan. The greatest scientist in the universe, Washu jumped with a start and examined her instruments. 

    "Oh boy." She s thought silently as she read the reports, "Oh no. No, no, no. Oh shit." 

    In the Southern Hemisphere, the Martin Manhunter dropped from the sky in pain as he felt the ominous presence. Slamming into the ocean, one thought continually crossed his mind. 

    "Oh no, please God no."

    Westchester, New York. Professor Charles Xavier, Emma Frost and half a dozen other telepaths awoke from horrible nightmares that seemed to go on even when they awoke. Even Jean Grey-Summers felt fear, as the Phoenix Force flared up in panic remembering its last encounter with the force that was rising. 

    In New York City, Doctors Strange and Fate both felt the same horrible pain as Rick Tyler, aka Hourman, struggled to keep his sanity from having one of his "pre-traumatic stress episodes". Spider-Man, pulling an all nighter nearly fell from a building, his spider-sense exploding like mad in his skull. 

    High above New York, King Thor of Asgard stood up from his throne, his mystic hammer Mjolnir glowing bright blue. Something was amiss. 

    High above earth, on the Carrier, the Doctor had the misfortune to not only sense the presence of the First, but also have a bad LSD trip. 

    Genis, currently called Captain Marvel fired down on a field of the cattle in the mid-west. 

    "God Marv, what are you doing now?" Rick Jones, the human who was bonded to Marvel and currently spending time in another dimension called the Microverse, asked. 

    The insane Genis smiled, "Shooting them all and letting God sort them out Rick…wait…. did you feel that? My God. That's scary…. that is so scary feeling. Like someone just walked over my grave, dug it up, and set it on fire! I don't know whether to cry for momma or start doing cartwheels! This is so cool!"

    Duncan McLeod, last surviving member of the Clan McLeod since taking his cousin Connor's head felt something in the Quickening. He didn't like it either. 

    Optimus Prime, heroic leader of the Autobots felt the Matrix spasm within his core. 

    "Primus preserve us." He said. 

    Deep in the Vault III security complex in Antarctica, the Joker laughed hysterically at something. He wasn't quite sure what the punch line was but it was funny as hell! 

    Victor Von Doom's machinations stopped as his mystic senses picked up something…overwhelming to lesser men. But not to Doom. Still, there was a slight bit of fear in his heart. 

    The ocean floor of the Pacific Ocean stirred. It was time. The First Guardian, the Guardian of the South knew what was coming. He had to find his brothers and tell them what was coming. The four of them may be earth's only hope of survival. 

    Gaia, Spirit of the Earth, and mother to Thor himself, fell into a dead faint. 

    The ghoul known as the Tall Man paused and looked around him as he felt the wave pass over him. Arching his eyebrow, he quickly proceeded to the nearest exit from this plane. Things were about to get rather abominable. 

    Deep in the abyss of Hell itself, Mephisto, Malbolgia, and Leviathan felt fear for after earth, they could be next. 

    Johnny Smith, a psychic of some prominence, immediately feel to his knees in pain. Nothing from his Dead Zone had ever been this intense. 

    The angel Zauriel paused in mid flight as his jaw dropped. 

    "By the Presence! Not it!" 

    In another universe of his own tending, Lucifer Morningstar picked a flower and smelled it. His loyal Mazikeen stood nearby and looked at him as she felt the wave roll off of Lucifer as he sensed it. 

    "You child is on the move." She said to the Morningstar. 

    Lucifer simply inhaled the scent of the flower and then dropped it to the ground. 

    "I fail to see how that's my problem now." 

    "OOOOOOH MISS EDITH! MAKE THE MOON STOP WHISPERING TO ME! IT HURTS ME WITH ITS STINGING LITTLE WORDS! DADDY, PROTECT ME! DADDY, SPIKE, MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE STOP IT!" the mad vampire Drusilla screeched, covering her ears shouting to Angel and Spike, hoping that on some level her sire and childe heard her and would stop the horrid sounds. And perhaps on some level, they did hear her. 

    The Watcher stood impassively at his Citadel on the moon and observed. 

    "So it begins."

    Seven gems on a golden gauntlet glowed brightly as their owner looked down upon them. 

    "Well then, this doesn't bode well."

    Tara MaClay's mind flooded with dark images as her crow, Poe squawked frantically. 

    "Tara? Are you alright?" Evil Ernie asked.

    "No Ernie. I'm not." Tara replied, grim. 

    All over the world, psychically sensitive beings felt it. It was horrible. It made fear creep into even the bravest of hearts. Evil had come and there was nothing that could stop it. Evil was here, and it was planning on staying. 

    And on Revello drive in Sunnydale, California, two Slayers and a powerful witch awoke from their sleep screaming. They knew that evil had come, and their plans to strike at its hand were now fruitless.  The three women knew that it was all over. They knew that they were powerless. 

    The End…was Here. 


	6. Court is in Session

Between the Never

    Court was in session. In the space that exists outside of the universe, the massive three-faced golden judge known as the Living Tribunal sat on his throne. His attention was grabbed by a being whose appearance was shaped like a man, but was filled with the void of space with various planets and stars shining. He was Eternity and he was afraid. 

    The Tribunal looked to the left of Eternity and saw the flip side of his coin, mighty Infinity who was a great golden goddess. To the right was the sister to Eternity and truly sister to all of the beings known as the Endless, Death. She was merging her forms on this day. She wore her long purple cloak, but the hood was down showing her pale features and dark black hair. An ankh hung about her neck. The other members of the Endless, Destiny, Dream, Desire, Despair, Delirium and even wayward Destruction were in attendence. Lucifer Morningstar yawned slightly at the events. He had better things to do.

    Above them were the huge heads of Lord Order and Master Chaos, flanked by their various agents who eyed one another warily. Luckily their supreme agent, the In-Betweener was keeping them from attacking one another. How sad that the agents of Order and Chaos were not as civil as their masters. 

    Love and Hate stood side by side even as Death's counterpart, horrible Oblivion made its appearance. The Supreme Kai, stood near Tsunami, observing the mighty gathering. Leviathan, Mephisto, and the Malbolgia had just arrived as well, having been informed by dread Dormammu himself that the meeting was in place. Despite the animosity between Eternity and Dormammu, neither being raised a hand to one another. The trinity known as the Vishanti kept to themselves, watching and waiting. The world devourer known only as Galactus likewise was a loner, on the outskirts of the group. 

    Numerous Celestials kept silent vigil, as did the race of the Watchers. The remnants of any Guardians were there as well, conversing with the man who became a god, Solar. Chronos, god of time struck up conversation with the mysterious Stranger, while Eon regarded neither being and instead tried to read the expression on the face of Eternity. Emissaries from the 5th dimension had also arrived, which created hostilities with all present, as there was no love lost between any of the others and they. 

    All however, made no effort to attack the other. The Tribunal was of course there, flanked by three fearsome beings. To either side of the Tribunal were angels, angels of death. To his right stood Hal Jordan, now draped in the green cloak and hood that signified he was now the Spectre. To the Tribunal's left was what appeared to be a cowboy, with his guns holstered. He was known as the Saint of Killers, a tortured soul who had taken up a mission to challenge the Almighty. He was rewarded for challenging the norm of the universe and now served at the hand of the Presence. 

    More imposing still was the figure above the Tribunal. Golden locks draped about his head and shoulders, a huge flaming sword in his hand. Giant golden wings sprouted from his back. He was the Archangel known as Michael. 

    "I believe that is everyone." Michael said to the Living Tribunal. 

    "Then let the hearing begin. Eternity, what is it this time?" the Tribunal asked, a hint of annoyance in its great reverberating voice. 

    "Something has gone horribly wrong. There is a presence within me. I sense that the First Evil has risen." Eternity explained. 

    "We are aware of such events." The Tribunal responded. 

    "What will you do then?" Eternity asked, fearful. 

    "Nothing." The Tribunal responded. 

    "Mighty Tribunal, surely you cannot be serious! Your intervention must occur. Already I feel it within me, spreading like a cancer." Eternity explained. 

    "Again, we are aware of such events Eternity. The First Evil has given up its station in Hell and come to your plane to exist. It is now greatly reduced in power and can be dealt with simply enough." The Tribunal explained.

    "If it pleases the court, I would like to express my own opinion." Death said speaking up. 

    "Proceed."

    "As you all know, I am not simply an avatar of Death like the Spectre or the Saint. I am Death, and as such I am connected to all things living because they will one day come to my grasp. The First Evil now numbers among the living as it has taken physical form, thus I feel it. I also feel the extent of its power. It may seem reduced in power by current standards, but it is growing." Death explained. 

    "I sense the same." Tsunami, goddess of life added, "The First's power seems to be growing. I fear with every life it takes, its power will grow exponentially. It may not seem a threat now, but it will eventually. That I feel is reason enough to strike now."

    "The time to strike is not now. This is not to be the battle of gods, but the battle of the lesser beings, not our own." The Tribunal stated.

    "As it is seemingly always the case." A new voice rang. The Assembly did not need to turn to know who had spoken. Slowly, their number parted as Adam Warlock, wielder of the Infinity Gauntlet strode forth. 

    "Warlock." 

    "Tribunal."

    "What do you seek to add to these processions?" the Living Tribunal asked. 

    "Merely a shred of insight. Why is it when events of such magnitude occur, the higher ups determine it is always the battle of lesser beings?" Warlock asked. 

    "Life is struggle. Struggle breeds strength. It is betterment to them to take upon these responsibilities." The Tribunal answered quickly. 

    "In principle I agree, but not when the battle courts extinction. When the Beyonder arrived, the great powers of the universe were humiliated. Later it was found that they were merely "studying" the threat. When Thanos gained control of the Gauntlet I now wear, you Tribunal refused to interfere, stating that it was merely survival of the fittest. Nature taking its course. Time and again, a threat has arisen and you have refused to interefere. How very odd." Warlock stated. 

    "You border on contempt Warlock." The Tribunal replied. 

    "As is always the case. I merely think there is more to this than meets the eye. There is something at play here. Perhaps there are certain…. inadequacies in your potency." Warlock said with a slight smile. 

    "What are you implying?" the Tribunal asked. 

     Warlock looked at the various beings in attendence, then back at the Tribunal. 

    "I imply that you and perhaps your kind are mere braggarts like the Morningstar." Warlock added. 

    Lucifer smiled, "Choose your words carefully Adam. I do not recognize this court's authority or fear that trinket on your hand."

    "Nor do I fear you. So it would appear we are fairly even." Warlock regarded Lucifer. 

    "ORDER!" the Tribunal commanded, "You try my patience Warlock."

    "If your patience is not infinite why should your power be?" Warlock asked. 

    There was silence. Finally, Eternity found his voice. 

    "You're an idiot Warlock." 

    "Am I? Why not simply make the galaxy that houses the First explode and destroy it now in its infancy?" Warlock asked the embodiment of all that is.

    "The Tribunal has ruled that this is the battle of the lesser beings." Eternity defended. 

    "I heard no gavel." Warlock stated. 

    Lucifer strode forward and looked Warlock in the eye. 

    "If you are so concerned with the intent of my other, then why don't you do something? Snap your fingers and end its existence." Lucifer challenged. 

    "I will do no such thing. Interfering would throw some plans of mine into disarray." Warlock explained. 

    "Oh? So I see. Adam Warlock, the God-Slayer, wielder of the Infinity Gauntlet, and hypocrite. Bravo." Lucifer smiled. 

    Warlock did not flinch. 

    "I never said I would not deal with the First. I will do it my way, as a man. Eternity, consider your problem, and as such my own, at an end. Now then, Michael if you would be so good to call your dog off I will depart." Warlock stated, going eye to eye with the Morningstar. 

    "Michael does not control me Warlock." Lucifer stated, his face like stone. 

    "No, the Morningstar walks to the beat of his own drummer, as always. Adam Warlock does the same. We are of the same mold Lucifer. I'd hate to have a confrontation." Warlock replied, just as vigilant. 

    "I know. I'd hate to see one such as myself taken from creation. There are so few like us."

    "Indeed. But should confrontation arise Lucifer, I will not back away from you simply based on your reputation and power. I would try to cripple you."

    The eyes of both beings flashed as they stared one another down. The Tribunal looked to Michael and his lieutenants to support should this battle come to pass. Lucifer however merely began to laugh. 

    "I like you Warlock. You make me laugh. I'd hate to have to destroy you." Lucifer said as he turned away from Warlock. 

    "I'd hate to be destroyed." Warlock replied. He then looked to the Tribunal, "Do not worry yourself. I'll handle the situation myself. IF that is the ruling of the court?"

    The Tribunal spoke, "It is."

    "Excellent. Well if that trivial pursuit is at an end, I believe I'll go and protect my reality. I bid you all adieu." Warlock said, fading from sight. 

    "This session is at an end. Resume your current activities." The Tribunal ordered. Cosmic being after cosmic being faded from the courtroom, Galactus leaving with his hand to his mouth as if deep in thought. 

    "Return to Elysium. I have business to attend to." Michael said to the Spectre and the Saint of Killers. Both left without so much as a protest. 

    Michael, Lucifer, and the Living Tribunal were the last three that remained. The three looked at one another. 

    "He's aware you know?" Lucifer smirked. 

    "That he is." Michael replied. 

    "That one has always been wily. If indeed he does know, then action must taken." The Tribunal replied. 

    "I think Warlock would find that a jest." Lucifer replied. 

    "There is little funny about the situation." Michael interjected, "A billion, billion eons of work has been thrown into disarray. Warlock is dangerous. He must be dealt with."

    "When?" Lucifer asked, amusement gone from his face. 

    "Not as of yet. But soon." The Tribunal added. 

    Lucifer smiled again, "Alas poor Adam. I knew you well."

    Warlock appeared on the bridge of darkened starship. He then went and sat in one of the chairs in the room. 

    "So how did it go?" an attractive green skinned woman asked. 

    "As well as could be expected Gamora. Things are dim, but there are not yet without hope." Warlock replied. 

    "Do we strike then?" Gamora, the most dangerous assassin in the universe asked. 

    "We do." Warlock replied. 

    "Excellent." A deep, rasp of a voice joined their own. 

    "How soon before we can be to earth, barring usage of the Gauntlet?" Warlock asked. 

    "About a day's time as Terran hours are measured." The voice replied. 

    "Excellent. That gives us time to plan and also it gives the First time to act so that we know the extent of its power." Warlock said. 

    "I was thinking the same. Who do you think our contacts should be?" the voice asked. 

    "My omniscience has pinpointed exactly who we should go to in order to win this war. Set the coordinates for the state of California in the United States. Your sensors should pick up a surge of mystical energy emanating from a certain point." Warlock explained. 

    "The Hellmouth." The rasp answered. 

    "I should have realized that you knew about that point." Warlock replied. 

    "You should know by now, old enemy, there is precious little that Thanos of Titan does not know." The voice's owner, a massive hulk of a man with blue and gold battle armor and purplish skin said, "To earth then." 


	7. Justice No More!

Sunday Morning

    There had been reports of course. Nightmares and mass hysteria had gripped a small portion of the world known as earth the night before. Institutions like the DEO, SHIELD, and the FBI did investigations, as did their opposite numbers around the globe. Anytime something of such magnitude washed over the earth, its governments usually knew. Had the Watcher's Council not been destroyed months prior, it could have supplied the proper answers as to what was going on in the world. For now, the world had been left to draw its own conclusions. The world's largest cities went about their everyday business. For the most part, the public had remained blissfully ignorant of the psychic wave that had gripped the world. Such bliss never lasts. 

    Upwards they jutted: giant black spires that pierced the heart of every major city on earth. Whatever stood in their path upon reaching the surface was destroyed. Buildings, vehicles, people: it mattered little. High they climbed until even the tallest skyscrapers were dwarfed by them. New York, Los Angeles, Washington DC, Neo Tokyo, Beijing. They were everywhere. 

    Upon stopping their ascent the sky blackened. Lightning spat from the spires of the structures and black clouds began to form. The world was in awe. Five minutes after they had risen, the world was greeted by the voice of their architect as he psychically spoke to the entire planet. 

    "Greetings. I ask you this. What is the nature of God? By what merit is it that you base your Almighty upon? Is it knowledge? The knowledge of when and how events will occur? Is it forgiveness, which you maggots crawl on your bellies to attain? Is it love, the most feeble of all emotions? Enlightenment? A promise of a life after death? Is this what you base your beliefs upon? No. Your image of God is based upon power. Raw, naked, merciless power. The power to create and the power to destroy. This is the basis for every religion on this world and others: the acquisition and maintenance of power. It is power that I crave. It is power that I have in abundance. It is power that I will keep gaining until I have had my fill, and my hunger for it is limitless. I am God now because I hold your world in my hands. I hold you in MY hands. No Jehovah, not Buddha, not Christ, not Thor. I alone hold power. I alone am God. Is your curiosity peaked? Do you wish to look upon God? Very well then, take a good…long…look."

    The image of a giant white devil was burned into the face of everyone on the planet. His feet and legs were vaguely bird-like, bending backwards at the knee with talons at the end of the two toes and the back of the heel. The body was sexless, without genitalia of any kind. A long tail protruded from behind that snapped at the air, a horrible spiked cudgel like structure at the end. The waist was narrow and taut, the chest somewhat broader. The arms were long and thin, yet powerfully built. Great black wings extended from the back, like razor tipped bat wings. The head was sinister, the face long and cruel, with a small spike at the tip of the chin. Crooked, feral teeth made up the creature's smile. Long pointed ears were on either side of the head. Two huge curved ram horns adorned the crown of the beast. Its eyes were red as flame. 

    "Now that you know your new God, you should know one simple fact. The God of old may work in mysterious ways, but my ways are all too clear. I hate you all. And you will all die. My spires are pouring darkness into the air. Darkness that in time will sheath your world in eternal pitch. There will be no escape or entrance when the process is finished. Because I am a merciful God I give you seven days until the darkness reaches its peak power. Then all who live on this world will be fed upon be they human or demon. And my power will thereby grow reaching out into the stars, until all is fed upon by me. And still it will not be enough. Ironic isn't it? Seven days to build creation, seven days to tear it down. I hope that irony is not lost upon you." The First smiled evilly. 

    "Oh it isn't"

    The First turned and looked up. Superman and a few others wafted in the air not ten feet away. 

    "Well, well, well. If it isn't the much vaunted Justice League. I was wondering when you were going to show up. Superman, Wonder Woman, the Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, the Flash, and Son Goku. Tell me, where are Batman and the wayward fish prince? Hmm?" the First asked. 

    "You're only going to hear this once. Surrender now or you will be put down. This is not up for discussion." Superman said, his large arms folded against his chest.

    The First smiled, "Tell me, did the Martian sense me with his telepathy and lead you here, high above Los Angeles? Is he over his intense fear yet?"

    J'onn visibly flinched. The First smiled and narrowed his eyes. 

    "We'll take that as a no." Superman said firing beams of heat vision at the First as intense as he could make them. Concrete would have been slagged by the heat. The First merely stood there, bathed in the rays of heat before striking with such speed that the Flash was taken off guard. 

    Superman fell from the sky, his nose shattered with blood pouring out of it. 

    "HE KNOCKED SUPERMAN THE FUCK OUT!" Green Lantern said in shock as he tried to summon up his emerald energy to make a giant net for Superman to fall into, lest his dense body cause casualties below. His ring seemed however to issue forth an endless invasion of green spiders that began to swarm all over his body. He cried out in pain as they dug into his flesh. His concentration shattered causing the floating panel he had made for the Flash to stand on to collapse. 

    The Flash dropped like a stone. But he had a plan. He began to steal the still free-falling Superman's velocity and began to add it to his own. He fell faster than Superman and managed to direct himself to a building and run down the side. The instant before Superman would have slammed into the middle of the street killing dozens and wounding hundreds, the Flash caught him. He then mentally contacted the others by way of J'onn's telepathic uplink. 

    "Take him." Flash said. 

    "Goku, see if you can pry those spiders off of Green Lantern by directing your Ki field beneath them. He needs help." Martian Manhunter ordered. 

    "On it, J'onn." Goku said as he grabbed Kyle and flew to a rooftop to begin doing just what he was told to, "But what about the big demon guy?"

    "He's going to be taken care of." J'onn said as Wonder Woman used all of her strength, nailing the First with a right cross that turned his head with the force. 

    "What did you do to Kyle?!" Wonder Woman bellowed in anger. 

    "Heh. An Oan power ring is a toy to manipulate. Greatest weapon in the universe indeed." The First laughed as he absorbed blow after blow from Wonder Woman. 

    "They try a weapon made by the gods, you monster!" Wonder Woman said, wrapping her unbreakable Lasso of Truth around the head of the demon. She tightened it to where he was choking, or he would have had he needed circulation. 

    "Stupid bitch, didn't you hear what I just said to the world? I AM GOD NOW!" The First roared as energy blasts issued forth from his eyes. Wonder Woman raised her bracelets and deflected every single blast that came at her. She was thus far unimpressed. 

    "You're strong, but now that my lasso is about you, I can control your every thought and action. Desist all hostilities." She ordered. 

    The First raised its hand and closed his fist around the lasso. 

    "You're truly are an idiot." The First said as it jerked on the lasso and brought her forward at high speeds, headbutting her violently with a sickening crunch that made the Amazon Princess bleed. Dazed Wonder Woman was defenseless. The First's hand became a mace and struck her in the face sending her sprawling to the ground, "I'm beyond your pathetic weapons."

    "I-I'm not done…yet." Wonder Woman grunted as she rose from the crater her body had made, gritting her teeth in perseverance. She then looked up with a face full of horror. Each blast she deflected earlier instantly rained down upon her, burning and battering her into unconsciousness. 

    The Martian Manhunter attacked the First with all of his might at super speed. With his alien shape changing abilities, each time he struck, his hands were different weapons. A sword, an axe, a mace. He fired his own heat vision as he fought. At first he believed he was pushing the creature back as it was moving. But soon he realized that while the First was moving, it was also blocking each and every strike and merely absorbing the heat vision. The First chuckled. 

    "So afraid, yet so willing to fight. So courageous, so admirable, such…fire." The First smiled as the air around J'onn's body burst into flame. He was doused in it and he screamed in his native tongue as he fell to the ground below. His scream was surpassed in sheer volume by another. The First turned and saw the Saiyen known as Goku's hair go from black to blonde. Electricity crackled from him as his hair grew in length. He had hit level 3. 

    To his credit, Goku's kick sent the First back a bit. Ki bursts were then rained upon the demon: who actually had to expend some effort to keep up with the warrior's movements, diffusing the energy blasts as they approached. Goku growled in rage as this happened. The First smiled as he moved back further away from Goku. He gestured with a smirk for him to attack. Goku charged with great speed. The First moved from the warrior's path a picosecond before he could connect. The First's mace tail that snapped forth striking Goku in the back of the neck and sending him into the famed Hollywood sign some miles away. Goku was undeterred and instantly transmitted back, directly beneath the First. He cupped his hands together. 

    "Time to turn up the heat." He thought as blue energy gathered. 

    "Ka...Me...Ha…Me….HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku roared firing his signature Kamehameha wave at the First. 

    The powerful beam approached with deafening speed. 

    "Impressive showmanship." The First said opening a dimensional portal as the beam approached. The Kamehameha entered just as a second portal opened beneath Goku and the beam exited. Goku was hit full force by his own attack and thrown upwards into a similar blast from the First, "But ultimately all flash and no substance."

    "I'll show you some Flash." Wally West, the Fastest Man alive said as he ran up a skyscraper after setting Superman down. He was hoping to gain enough velocity to leap into the air and hit the First with a super-luminal punch. That plan fell to the wayside as the building the Flash was running on collapsed and gravity kicked in. Wally West fell backwards into space and into the grip of the First, who had come down below to greet the Flash. 

    "Sleep." The First said as it vomited noxious gas onto the Flash rendering him unconscious. As the First set foot on the ground he dropped the Flash and began to walk away and find his quarry. He did not have to look long. 

    "I thought you'd be awake by now. I'm glad to see you didn't run." The First said as he saw Superman standing just down the street. 

    "I don't run." Superman said striding forward, broken nose or no. 

    "No. No, you don't." the First said striding forward to meet the Man of Steel head on. 

    Now on level playing field, Superman could see the First was easily a head taller than him. It didn't matter. Superman still scored the first blow, an ungodly amount of force that shattered windows for miles around and making spidery veins in the concrete of the street. The First's head turned with its eyes closed. It turned back and sent his own blow to Superman that staggered the Last Son of Krypton but did not make him falter. Superman struck again and again and again. The First's head snapped back again and again but he would not fall. Heat vision scorched outwards as the powerful fists slammed into the ancient evil's head again and again. Superman's hands hurt but he pressed onward. He would stop this thing. He would stop it or die trying. 

    Blood spurted from the now horribly bleeding hands of Superman, and still his fists kept coming. His will was stronger than adamantium. He was Superman, greatest of all heroes, a legend that would last till the stars burned out. Superman roared loudly and delivered a staggering blow that sent the First flying, ripping up the street as it went along. Superman pursued and tackled the demon into the street, straddling it and sending his fists into the demon like pile drivers. Seismic activity was measured as far away as New Mexico. The First looked up at its opponent, as a thin trickle of blood went down its lip. The lip turned into a smile. 

    "You are glorious Superman." The First said catching his fists in his palms crushing them and forcing Superman off, "You'll make an ideal centerpiece in my collection. Before I decide to destroy you all that is. Go ahead and scream."

    Superman's face contorted in pain, but he would not scream. Sweat poured down him as a small part of his soul begged for the release. But he would not give this creature that satisfaction. 

    "Give it up. You're beaten." The First said mildly annoyed as he forced Superman to his knees, "Kneeling? How formal of you."

    "Not willingly." Superman gritted his teeth in response.

    "You are without manners." The First stated as blood flowed from Superman's now broken hands, "Yield."

    Superman spit into the First's face.

    "That was a mistake." The First said looking at bystanders foolish enough to stay in the area. Beams of energy disintegrated them all, "Now look what you made me do. Their deaths are on your head."

    Superman roared and began forcing the First's hands up, shocking the demon. 

    "Impressive, but…NOT…GOOD…ENOUGH!" the First said, snapping Superman's wrists as he wads forced down again. A knee to the face made Superman bleed from the eye as energy beams shredded much of his costume and cape. Superman's forearms were by now broken as he was pushed down into the earth. Superman's red gaze fired up into the First's face, snapping its head back as the hero pushed upwards with all of his might.

    The First released its grip and brought his fist over Superman's head, making him slump to the ground. Superman began to rise again. The fist slammed into his head again, knocking him to the ground. Superman stood with similar results, a gash opening on his head. He was shakily standing. 

    "I'll….stop…you." Superman said angrily, his face a crimson mask of defiance. 

    The fist of the First slammed into Superman's head again and again. Each time Superman fell only to rise again. The First was angry by now. Each blow was greater than the next. Superman's neck went numb. If this kept up, he knew his vertebrae would snap. 

    "Stay down!" the First roared. 

    "I'll….s-stop…..y-you." Superman said almost growling inhumanly as another blow put him on his knees. He stood, fell over, and then stood again. 

    "STAY DOWN!" The First roared. 

    "LIKE HELL!" Superman roared in defiance. 

    The First had had enough. Bring both fists together; making them shimmer with eldritch energy he delivered a double axe-handle to the head of Superman that sounded like an atom bomb going off. Dust flew into the air, clouding the area. When it cleared, Superman was unconscious on the ground with the First standing over him. 

    "Yes, a glorious addition to my collection. Don't you agree world?" the First laughed maniacally. Through the entire battle he had still been broadcasting to the world's populace. "Look at what your new God has wrought! The Justice League defeated! Superman humiliated and battered into submission! Let your other champions come forth! Let them be defeated! Let them be put on display!"

    The fallen members of the Justice League rose to the air, where Green Lantern's ring, now controlled by the First, bound them to several floating green crucifixes. Their defeated forms were on display for the whole world. The First rose with them as he continued his address. 

    "Even this, your world's finest group has been decimated! No one can stand against me! Especially not you, Slayer!" the First snarled as Buffy nearly collapsed from pure fright in Sunnydale, "There is nothing that may stop me!"

    "Nothing but me." The Batman said as he typed in coordinates to the Watchtower Teleporter. He shimmered and disappeared in a blue light, destination unknown. 


	8. Superman was beaten? Jeph Loeb is spinni...

Washington DC

    A somewhat reserved bald man in a stylish Armani suit, escorted by secret service agents walked within the halls of the complex. The Justice League had fallen. Superman HAD fallen. He was angry. He wanted answers. He was turning to the people that could give them to him. He walked up to a large pair of metal doors and looked to the agents that guarded him. 

    "Wait out here. I'll be safe in here." He said.

    "Yes sir, Mr. President." One replied. 

    President Lex Luthor walked into the room as the metal doors slid closed behind him. Inside the room was a massive table that could seat twenty easily. Currently it had three occupants. Two were older men. One with reddish brown hair that was graying at the sides. He was chomping on a cigar as the President entered. The other noticeable thing about him was a patch over his left eye. Colonel Nick Fury. 

    Beside him was a blonde man in full dress uniform. He seemed to be in his mid-forties. His rank was that of a Four Star General. He was General Hawk. 

    The table's other occupant was dressed more extravagantly. He was one of the world's costumed superheroes: garbed in red, white, and blue with a large white star on his chest, an "A" on his forehead, and small wings at the side of his mask. He could only be the Living Legend of World War Two. He could only be Captain America. 

    "Gentlemen, I'd like to know if you could please tell me what the hell is going on out there." President Luthor said sitting at the table.

    Fury smoked his cigar, "SHIELD has its ears to the ground Mr. President. We're gathering up all the information on this thing that we can. So far we've gotten exactly jack shit."

    "That's reassuring Colonel. By the way, this is a no smoking facility." Luthor replied. 

    Fury put out his cigar. 

    "Captain, this is really more your field. What is your assessment?" Luthor asked. 

    "Standard super power type who seems to think he's God. Or at least it would seem to be.  Physically he's extremely powerful if he could trounce the Justice League like that. And if he's telling the truth, we can only expect him to grow more powerful with each life he takes. He could be bluffing but I somehow doubt that." Captain America explained. 

    "I see. Recommendations?" Luthor asked.

    "We have to play this smart. Physical force won't get the job done, but we should be pooling our forces. I have most of the Avengers on standby and have made contact with the Justice Society. Nick and I have been doing out best to keep the Authority from going in and getting killed. Luckily, they seem to respect us since we both knew their former leader Jenny Sparks fairly well. They even brought the Carrier as low into the atmosphere as they can, despite the interference from that…darkness. I haven't been able to get a hold of Thor yet. We could use his power." Cap went on. 

    "There have been some rumors from SHIELD that Thor's trying to raise an army to go against that thing." Fury added. 

    "God I hope not. The last thing we need is a group of deities with spears and swords trying to fight this thing in a major American city." Luthor sighed. 

    "That then poses the question gentlemen. Why an American city? Why Los Angeles?" General Hawk asked, "New York has a larger amount of superhumans for its "collection". Metropolis has B-13 technology that could be used to its advantage. Washington has all of America's leaders. Why L.A.?"

    "What do you think General?" Luthor asked. 

    "There's something nearby it wants. It mentioned something called a Slayer in its broadcast. Does that ring any bells?" Hawk asked. 

    "None here." Cap answered. 

    "All I can remember from SHIELD Intels is something about a girl every generation that has strength maybe in Cap's league that fights supernatural forces. Could be a lead but I honestly doubt it considering this thing's power level. He took out Superman for God's sake. Physically. Someone in Cap's league wouldn't have a snowball's chance in Hell. No offense Cap." Fury said. 

    "No problem Nick. Regardless of this thing's motivation we know what its doing. It's spraying some kind of darkness into the air that's blocking out the sun and may be able to keep us from leaving the planet or getting help off world. It's cutting us off. Similar things have happened recently. The Justice Society's involvement against Mordru, Obsidian, and Eclipso for example or that recent darkness over, surprise surprise, Los Angeles about a month back." Captain America went on. 

    "You think he may have been manipulating both those events?" Luthor asked. 

    "Very possible. Whatever the case he claims we will be cut off and the world will get very dark. So I think the logical step would be to try and take down these spires." Captain America explained. 

    "I can have G.I. Joe weaponry on standby to shell those things. We can try to bring them down. There may be some defenses though." General Hawk added. 

    "Agreed." Cap replied, "General, how soon can your Joe weaponry be in Washington?" 

    "A few hours and we can be in position." 

    "Good. While I'm here I may as well do some good. Of course with your permission Mr. President." Cap said with a hint of sarcasm to Luthor. 

    "Of course Captain." Luthor said with a smile, while inwardly he was frowning. The Captain was as onto him as any other superhuman he'd had problems with in the last few years, "While you're doing that, Colonel Fury, I'd like you to try and contact the Authority again. Between the resources of both groups, I'd like you to try and mount a rescue operation. I want the Justice League out of that thing's clutches. In particular, make sure you get Superman out and alive."

    "No one kills him but me." Luthor thought. 

    "Now then, are we prepared?" Luthor asked. 

    "I believe so." Captain America said standing, hefting his shield. 

    "Good. Go do some good gentlemen. We have to take this thing down within seven days or we're all dead. God help us all." Luthor added. 

    "Well how 'bout that?" Spike asked stepping out side, "Two PM and I can walk out in the day."

    "Think the big overwhelming darkness the First is pumping into the air has anything to do with that?" Xander asked. 

    "It's getting darker. 'Bout like the amount of darkness you'd see in a thunderstorm. Still smarts a bit, but nothing too bad." The vampire said squinting at the sky. 

    "Spike?" Xander asked. 

    "Yeah?"

    "Do we have a chance in hell?" Xander continued.

    Spike looked at the young man. A person he didn't particularly like, but one who had gotten a bit more receptive to him since he had gained a soul. He knew that the man would expect a straight answer from him, so he gave it to him. 

    "I doubt it, Harris." Spike said sitting on the front steps, smoking a cigarette. 

    "Damn." Xander said sitting beside him, "Things were actually going okay for once. Not like all the crap from last year."

    "I hear you. Tara came back, the chip's out of my head, the Bit's talking to me, and then there's Buffy. God I love her." Spike said inhaling. 

    "Ya know, I think you do. I can handle that now. Still not to crazy about her dating a vampire, AGAIN, but at least you're not Angel." Xander laughed. 

    "Thank God of that." Spike said with a smirk, "Things been going better for you too I see."

    "Yeah. Anya and I are getting back together. I'm more mature now too. I wouldn't walk out on her if we got married now. I'd also stake certain blonde vampires if they tried to have sex with her again." Xander warned. 

    "That was a one time thing. You don't have to worry about me sleeping with her. Not that she's not quite the catch. Just you know, Buffy." Spike replied. 

    "So, you two…..rocked the casba yet?" Xander asked. 

    "Not that it's any of your business, but no. I want it to be right this time, without all the shit from last year." Spike went on, "Why the interest?"

    "Morbid curiosity I guess. Can I have a smoke?" Xander asked. 

    "Funny, didn't strike me as the smoking type, Harris." Spike mused.

    "I'm not really but with a week to live providing that the First doesn't come after us now, I'd like to try some things." Xander said. 

    The First dropped from the sky onto Buffy's front lawn. 

    "OH COME ON! THAT WAS A JOKE!" Xander screamed backing up.

    Spike stood, "Run." 

    The First chuckled evilly, "Yes, go get your Slayer. It's her that I want."

    "You really know what to say to a girl." Buffy said marching out of the house, an army of Potentials behind her, in addition to the other Scoobies. She fired a crossbow bolt. 

    It broke upon impacting the First. 

    "And the truly sad part is that was probably your best shot. I beat down Superman, you little idiot. You honestly think a crossbow can stop me?" the First asked as it strode forward, into a barrier. 

    "Nope. Just distract you while Willow put up a barrier up and we can run like hell." Buffy replied hauling Xander up. 

    The First merely smirked and waved its hand, making the barrier drop.

    "I helped to INVENT magick. You honestly think a minor barrier will stop me?" the First asked as it walked forward, "And your dimensional portal you're trying to open beneath me? Sealed before it could be opened."

    "Buffy, its right! I can't feel the portal anymore!" Willow screeched. 

    "Hit it hard Willow." Buffy ordered. 

    Willow, Tara, and Giles all joined hands and focused. Willow's eyes and hair went black as she focused all the primal energy she could at the First, who was just standing there. The energy lashed out, wild, powerful, and destructive. It hit the First dead center. The First merely began walking closer. 

    "Try harder." The First said with a smirk.

    "God, it's like fighting a tank with a super soaker!" Xander said. 

    "What the hell do we do B?" Faith asked, frantic. 

    "Get the Potentials out the back!" Buffy yelled, right as the back door slammed shut. 

    "Oh you're going nowhere." The First said, still walking into the Three-Fold magickal blast. Giles had already tired and could push no further. Tara soon joined him. And Willow was like an insect trying to fight a hurricane against the First. Powerless.

    The First was almost at the porch steps when Ernie came from nowhere, tackling him. 

    "Get out of here!" Ernie roared to the Scoobies, Tara in particular. 

    "Ernest, you disappoint me." The First said casting Ernie aside like a rag doll. It turned its full attention to him, "You not only allow yourself to be taken in by these bacteria, but now you attempt to challenge me?"

    Ernie and Smiley both merely growled and rushed the First, who casually knocked him to the ground. The First then brought his foot down upon Ernie, rendering the best weapon the Scoobies had unconscious. The First then turned its attentions back to the Scoobies and Potentials, who were attempting to run. A wave of its hand had a wall of flame block off any escape they had. Buffy turned to the First with hatred in her eyes. 

    "There's no escape Slayer. Accept destiny for what it is. Just that." The First said walking forward. 

    "You expect me to beg?" Buffy asked hatefully. 

    "No. Not yet anyway." The First said marching forward. 

    "Let them go. Take me." Buffy tried to bargain. Hell it was worth a shot. 

    "And why would I want you?" the First smiled.

    "I've been a pain in your ass for years right? I figure you want me dead, so kill me and let them go." Buffy explained. 

    The First merely laughed, "If I wanted you dead I could have destroyed your house, or the state, or made you have a heart attack from miles away. I want you humiliated. Then perhaps you'll die. Now let's see….take off your clothing."

    Buffy almost scoffed, but she felt something well up inside her as the First's eyes glowed. It was like an ache, a hunger, a need. Primal, unquenchable, unrelenting. She felt her heart speed up. Before she knew it, she was down to her bra and pink thong. She stared at the First, who was looking pretty damned good right now. 

    "Crawl like a good dog." The First commanded as Buffy dropped to her knees and crawled to him, "Kiss my feet."

    Buffy obediently began to kiss the talons of the First with everyone else in total shock. The First pulled Buffy up by the hair and kissed her disgustingly, to which Buffy groaned quite loudly. He turned her to her friends and groped her with a dark smile. Spike stepped forward in rage. Bollocks to this thing's power level. He was going to kick its ass. Until Willow wrapped her arms around his waist and began to kiss his neck. 

    "Spike, I need you." Willow said lustfully. Spike's will to save Buffy suddenly vanished and he turned to Willow, kissing her violently and grinding upon her. 

    "Yes. This is what I want. None of you can resist." The First said as the Potentials began to turn on one another in acts of sexual congress. Xander and Kennedy were on the ground, grinding atop one another like rutting dogs. Andrew was commanding Anya to bark like a dog, which she did to please her master. Robin Wood was shamelessly groping Amanda, one of the students from his school Tara walked lustfully to Giles. 

    "I need you muffin. I need you so bad. I need a man." Tara said, flashing a maneater smile as she jerked Giles into her grip. Rona soon joined her in ravishing the elder Brit.

    "No fair Willow. Share." Dawn said walking up behind Spike, wrapping her own arms around him, "I've only wanted him forever."

    Poe squawked at Gaira noisily, who responded with a confused "shurk". Neither of them knew what the hell was going on. Especially when Faith walked up to Buffy and French kissed her very naughtily.

    "I want you B. I've wanted you ever since we met." Faith said huskily. 

    "I want you too Faith…want…take…--"

    "Have. That's what it's all about." The First smiled, "Power to do whatever you want. Doesn't it feel good to just give into my power? Isn't it grand?"

    "Power is an acquired taste from all of my understanding. One merely has to develop their craving for it." A cold rasp said as yellow light shined behind the First. 

    It turned and was struck in the face by a blow so powerful that it actually fell back a few steps, knocking Buffy and Faith over. Whatever holds the First had on them was wearing off. Buffy looked at Faith and rubbed her lips.

    "Oh my God! I kissed Faith!" Buffy said trying to cover herself. 

    Faith smirked and winked, "Well that's one more fantasy I've lived out."

    "Oh God! I kissed the First!" Buffy said spitting.

    "Now that's a mood killer." Faith replied

    Everyone was so wrapped up in what they had been doing, they nearly forgot about the First. It didn't take long to notice it again as it was rubbing its face, and looking at its attacker. It growled and stared holes in the being that had the audacity to attack it. A being about the same height at itself wearing blue and gold armor, with only a jaw line of purple skin exposed. 

    "Thanos of Titan." The First growled. 

    "None other." Thanos replied with a chilling smile.

    "Are you still seeking to court Death? Because that is who you will meet if you challenge me, you upstart child." The First growled. 

    "Bold words from a creature whose great evil consisted and making a group of mere humans try and copulate." Thanos replied. 

    "You flirt with disaster." The First said, its eyes lighting up. 

    "Thanos IS disaster." Thanos's own eyes lit up.

    The two creatures fired beams from their eyes, which collided in mid-air, illuminating the area. This was war. 

And there shall be no demanding of my head for the First controlling their base desires scene. That was there to just show how evil the bastard is. Watch End of Days because its more of the same.  Of course my story is better, but okay. 


	9. Firepower

    Thanos smiled as he entered the fray, testing his eye beams against those of the First. The demon was strong. Thanos would always admit when his opponents posessed considerable might. The Magus, Tyrant, the Ultimate, they all possessed might to make even the Mad Titan pause. The First Evil now it seemed was in their league. Thanos felt strain trying to keep up the same level of power that the First exerted against him. His eye beams were faltering against the First's. Thanos knew that this was one challenge he could not win. Facing the demon in his way was suicide even for one whom Death no longer wanted. 

    But there was one thing that mighty Thanos prided himself upon: adaption. Thanos cut off his beams in mid blast and ducked as the First's travelled over him, striking the ground behind him. Using his momentary advantage, Thanos attacked while recalling all of his considerable combat training. Earth shattering fists connected with the First's face time and time again. If it was at all possible, the demon was fazed. Thanos pressed the advantage and backhanded his foe, then firing blasts of cosmic force from his hands that made the First stagger back. Then with speed that belied his bulk, Thanos ran to the creature and executed a perfect sweeping kick knocking the First Evil onto its back. 

    Of course not all advantages can be maintained. 

    "I tire of this game, Titan." The First growled, grabbing Thanos by the throat and squeezing with force sufficient to hurt the Titan. Thanos simply smiled and kept attacking, refusing to yield to his adversary. Even when the First threw him into the air and blasted him repeatedly. Thanos crashed to the ground, damaging it, before rising again. 

    "Oh but the game is young yet." Thanos said preparing for another strike. 

    "Are you quite done yet Thanos?"

    Thanos turned as Adam Warlock and Gamora appeared in another flash of transporter light. 

    "Not quite." Thanos growled. Warlock merely looked up and sighed.

    "You take this sort of thing far too seriouslly, father." Gamora smirked. 

    "If I did not then I would most likely be dead and the universe with me many times over." Thanos replied before turning to the First again. 

    The First however disregarded Thanos and looked at Warlock. Or more precisely, Warlock's gauntleted left hand. The First backed away from Warlock. It was quite possibly the first time that the First Evil had ever known fear. 

    "This cannot be!" The First said as it backed away ever so slowly. 

    Warlock regarded him with a smile, "Oh but it is. I imagine you should play it smart and leave while you can, otherwise things could get quite…painful."

    The First stared at the Infinity Gauntlet in fear, intense mind-numbing fear. He then regarded Warlock and he regained a more fearsome expression.

    "I will go. There is much to consider now." The First stated. 

    "But you'll be back. Yes, yes I know." Warlock said pointing, "Just so you know, these people and this town is under my protection now. Any antagonism towards them will be met with Divine Wrath. In fact, I'd think of vacating this world immediately. I'll give you time to think it over though. Say…seven days?"

    The First's eyes narrowed as it teleported away from the scene. 

    "Using a foe's own words against them. Interesting, if not a tad drab." Thanos said, arms crossed. 

    "I like to think of it as irony." Warlock said turning to regard Thanos. 

    Gamora just sighed, "I just wish you guys would lose the poetry and talk like everyone else once in a while."

    "But we're not like anyone else." Warlock said smiling. 

    "Uh…excuse me? People of bright primary colors?" Buffy said, after clothing herself and approaching the trio, "Can you tell me what the hell just happened here?"

    "A case of divine intervention." Thanos said, making Buffy jump at the sound of his harsh voice.

    "Uh, right." Buffy replied, eyeing the giant man. He gave Buffy a serious wiggins. Warlock noticed and smirked.

    "You'll have to excuse Thanos. He makes a concentrated effort to appear intimidating." Warlock smirked, "Introductions are in order. I am Adam Warlock. This is Thanos of Titan and his adopted daughter, Gamora."

    "I'm—"

    "Elizabeth Anne Summers, otherwise known as Buffy. You're also the Slayer of demons." Warlock interrupted. 

    "Wow. You're good." Buffy admitted, "You're not planning to kill me are you? I kinda get worried when people who I've never met already know me. It's statistical probability."

    "Actually I'm here to help you and your world." Warlock explained, "Would you care to go inside? We have much to discuss."

    Buffy turned and looked to the overly uncomfortable Scoobies and Potentials, squirming after their actions from a few moments previous. Buffy then sighed when she thought of three MORE people in her house. She then noticed several neighbors on their porches or looking out windows who had observed the battle and were now staring at the group. 

    "Sure. Why not? It's only three more people in my already crowded house, but sure." Buffy spouted. 

    "I don't have to be All-Knowing to recognize sarcasm." Warlock said, raising an eyebrow. 

    "Good, because I was laying it on kinf of thick. I should just start charging rent…SAAAAAAYYY now." Buffy thought aloud impishly. 

    Warlock put his head in his hand. This was the universe's best hope? 

    Captain America stood atop the Rolling Thunder as it rolled down the streets of Washington. It was an amazing piece of work. A giant tank-like vehicle with an enormous gun mounted on the back and two giant missiles locked in a compartment in the mid-section. General Hawk climbed out of the front, his dress uniform replaced with more battle practical fatigues and helmet. He even had what seemed to be a large jetpack strapped to his back. 

    "She's a great piece of work isn't she?" Hawk said as he stood by the Captain. 

    "What is she, one hundred, one hundred and twenty feet long?", Cap asked. 

    "Actually just about eighty five feet. Still a decent sized vehicle." Hawk replied. 

    "We didn't have any land vehicles this size back in World War Two." Cap explained. 

    "Actually this isn't our biggest vehicle. There's the General but currently they're all down. The Rolling Thunder's a little older but it has every bit as much firepower." General Hawk said. 

    "I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that thing." Cap said in regard to the large gun in rear.

    "That was the general idea." Hawk laughed. 

    "We're getting close to the spire. Think we can scratch it?" Cap asked. 

    Hawk just smiled and looked at all the G.I. Joe Havocs, Badgers, and Thunderclaps following behind on the ground. He then looked to the sky and saw jets and helicopters flying overhead, armed to the teeth. 

    "Yeah I think it's safe to say we're going to put a dent in it." General Hawk said with a smile. 

    The battle envoy approached the spire, which had been considered a quarantine area. Only military personnel were allowed in. They didn't really have to worry about civilians getting in the way though. Much of Washington had been evacuated. The situation was an ideal campaign. The envoy stopped its approach and got into firing position. Hawk looked over to Cap and tossed him some earplugs. Cap tossed them back. 

    "Already have a pair in, but thanks." Cap said with a smile. Hawk nodded and excused himself. He walked forward and climbed down into the Rolling Thunder's cockpit. 

    "Armadillo, get Duke on the horn." Hawk ordered the driver. 

    "Yes sir." Armadillo said raising Duke on the radio, "Armadillo to Duke, Armadillo to Duke. Do you read? Over."

    "I read you Armadillo." Duke's voice replied over the radio. 

    "General Hawk would like a word with you Duke." Armadillo explained. 

    "Put him on." Duke ordered. 

    "Yes sir."

    Hawk took the radio and began to speak, "Duke, are the men in position?"

    "Yes sir. We're ready. Just give the order and that thing goes to pieces."

    "Fire when ready. Hawk out." The General said signing off. 

    Outside, artillery shelling commenced. The darkened sky was lit up by the attack. The spire was racked with explosions. Rockets and shells bounced against the surface, causing superficial damage. When the ground forces stopped firing, the air forces took over and delivered pinpoint accurate blasts of firepower. The spire held. 

    "Fire the missiles." Hawk ordered Armadillo. 

    The middle section of the Rolling Thunder opened up, with the massive gun on the rear sliding back. The missiles then slowly rose upon their platform. Huge missiles near as long as the Rolling Thunder itself. They took off with a mighty roar and drew a bead on the spire. Crashing into it, they produced an explosion like a giant blast of thunder, which made Captain America think that's how the vehicle got its name. 

    The spire still stood. The Joes were no less determined though, and began to reload their weapons for another volley. But that's when certain things became more noticeable. Holes began to open up in the spire. Large ones at the bottom, small ones towards the middle, and more large ones up top. Captain America and the Joes were confused. That was until a loud bellow was heard from one of the bottom holes. 

    Instantly, bright red flame shot out of it reducing a Thunderclap to slag and a few brave men to dust. Out from the bottom hole they came, giant dinosaurs that superficially resembled a Triceratops, but were more the size of Brontosaurs and with flaps of skin on the sides of their heads that hung like elephant ears. And they had razor sharp teeth. Definitely not plant eaters. Flames shot from their mouths and engulfed more Joes.

    From the top, massive birds shot out, screeching in the blackened sky. Or at least they looked like birds. Strange yellow beams shot from their mouths. The beams hit a jet head on, slicing it in two. More beams fired down, slicing apart tanks, cars, and even human beings. The gigantic creatures issued forth from the top of the spire and cackled maliciously. 

    Captain America trained his eyes upon the middle of the spire and saw other things coming. Grabbing a pair of binoculars, he saw what they were. They were the size of men, albeit they were hideous with deformed, animal-like faces, and long sharp fangs. There were hundreds of them approaching the holes, brandishing twisted spears, swords, and axes. They howled to the dark sky and set their eyes on the humans down below. They began to climb down the spire towards the human forces, joining the large dragon like creatures below. They were the very face of evil. 

    They were an army. An army of Turok-Han vampires.   


	10. Fall of the State

    Duke stared at the unholy sight in front of him. The Turok-Han growled evilly and stared down at the human at the end of his spear. It laughed slightly and bared its teeth, moving closer to the downed human. 

    "You want to eat me?" Duke asked drawing his service revolver, "Then choke on me!"

    Duke fired three times right in the monster's face. The Turok-Han's head snapped back, but then looked back down at Duke. Four things were apparent on the creatures face. Three bullet holes and a very angry glare. The Turok-Han leaned in closer, just as s swift motion took its head off. The Turok-Han crumbled to dust and Duke looked up at his black clad savior wielding a katana.

    "Nice save Snake-Eyes." Duke said to his friend. The silent ninja merely saluted to Duke and motioned over for the others. The two were soon joined by the mammoth Roadblock, Scarlett, and Lifeline. 

    "Oh God." Scarlett said looking at the spear in Duke's stomach. 

    "I've had worse." Duke tried to smile. 

    "He has had worse. Remember that time Cobra shot down the helicopter you were in?" Lifeline laughed as he began to ease the spear out of Duke, "You were in the infirmary for six months. I never heard a patient complain more."

    "That should tell you to work on your bedside manner." Duke said grunting in pain as the spear came out. 

    "Uh oh. We have company." Scarlett said pointing to a large group of Turok-Han approaching. 

    Roadblock smirked and hefted his M-60. The man was so big he could fire the normally ground mounted gun in his hands. He opened fire on the Turok-Han, making them spasm and howl in pain. But they didn't die. 

    "What's with those clowns? They won't fall down!" Roadblock rhymed. 

    "Cutting their heads off seems to work." Duke said, looking at Snake-Eyes, "Though I doubt even Snake-Eyes could take that many at one time."

    "Any chance you'll give up that crazy pacifism thing and help us shoot those things, Lifeline?" Scarlett asked, as the redhead fired several arrows from her crossbow.

    "I doubt it would help considering you're not even slowing them down. We need to get Duke moving and then catch up with Flint's squadron." Lifeline explained. 

    "Lifeline's right. But we'll never make it with those things closing that much ground on us." Duke said as Snake-Eyes and Scarlett helped him up. 

    "Okay man so get with the plan!" Roadblock said, trying to hold off the ever-closer Turok-Han with his gunfire. 

    "We need some cover." Duke explained as the Turok-Han were about ten feet away.

    An engine roared as the Rolling Thunder crushed the approaching Turok-Han. 

    "That'll do nicely." Duke commented.

    General Hawk and Captain America immediately rose from the cockpit. 

    "You injured soldier?" Hawk asked. 

    "Just a flesh wound sir." Duke lied. 

    "Any chance we can get a ride, sir?" Scarlett asked.

    "I doubt that." Captain America said looking a block in front of the Rolling Thunder. One of the giant dinosaurs was walking towards them. 

    "What are those things?" Hawk asked. 

    Captain America flinched, "I've read about them. They're called Baragons. One of those Japanese monsters."

    "Looks like classifications will have to wait. It's coming this way." Hawk said.

    Cap looked to the cannon mounted on the back of the Rolling Thunder. 

    "I'll see if I can slow it down." Cap said, sprinting towards the back section. 

    "Good idea. The rest of you, get behind the Thunder and get moving. Beach Head has a unit picking up stragglers. They'll get you home." Hawk ordered. 

    "But what about you? Don't act like a 'foo!" Roadblock said. 

    "Soldier that was an order! Do you understand?" Hawk asked. 

    "Yes sir!" Roadblock said with a grimace. 

    "Now get moving!" Hawk ordered. 

    Duke's company pulled out as fast as they could. Hawk stared straight ahead as the Baragon closed the distance between it and the Rolling Thunder. Captain America sat at the controls of the huge artillery cannon at the back of the vehicle. He was almost ready to fire. He then started to smirk. 

    "General, permission to speak freely?" Captain America asked. 

    Hawk was puzzled as the special nature of the Captain's duties meant he was ranked higher than a General. 

    "Granted. What's on your mind?" Hawk asked. 

    "Just wanted to say something fitting before I fired on that thing." Cap smirked. 

    "Which is?"

    Captain America started to play with the controls and aimed directly at the head of the Baragon. He smiled. 

    "YO JOE!" he shouted as he fired the massive cannon. 

    The shell hit the Baragon square in the head. Blood spurted and showered out. The monster's face grew dazed but it kept coming, unable to stop its charge. 

    "Oh hell." Hawk began, "Armadillo! We need to get out of here!"

    "No time! Save yourself General!" Armadillo said as the Baragon kept stumbling forward. 

    "Armadillo!" Hawk yelled. 

    "GO!" Armadillo yelled. 

    The Baragon was almost on top of the Rolling Thunder. General Hawk grimaced and looked down at Armadillo in the cockpit. 

    "Good soldier." He grimaced before launching himself into the air with his jetpack. The Baragon crashed down on top the front of the Rolling Thunder dead, crushing the cockpit. The back of the Rolling Thunder was pushed up into the air and Captain America was thrown from the seat on the cannon. He went sprawling through the air nearly losing his shield. He remained calm however. He was Captain America. 

    "Go limp! I have you!" Hawk said flying in and grabbing Cap. 

    "Hell of a way to spend a Sunday night huh?" Hawk asked Captain America. 

    "Rather be in church but duty calls. This pack able to carry us both for very long?" Cap asked. 

    "Not for long." General Hawk said, seconds before an ear-piercing screech sounded in the air as one of the passenger jet sized birds was diving for them, "Make that less time. That one got a name too?"

    "Another Japanese one. It's called Gyaos." Cap said. 

    "And you can call us sitting ducks." General Hawk said as the giant creature closed in on them. 

    They were amazed as a moment later, a gigantic rocket thundered into view overhead. It was simply huge, the size of a small building. When the rocket started to change, they were further amazed. The rocket split in two, the nose section becoming what appeared to be a huge gun, while the tail section grew claws. A flash of light issued forth from both sections as a GIGANTIC robot materialized between the rockets. The two parts then connected to the robot's body as its arms. With a mighty swing, the clawed tail section slammed into the head of the Gyaos with a might backhand. 

    The Gyaos crashed to the ground on its back as the robot dropped onto its wings, standing with one foot on each wing. The robot stared down and pointed the nose section at the Gyaos's head. 

    "Organism: terminated." The robot's voice thundered as it fired an immense laser blast into the head of the Gyaos, sending purple blood washing onto the street. 

    "I have no idea what you call that." Captain America admitted. 

    General Hawk smirked, "Other than salvation, I reckon you call him Omega Supreme."

    "General Hawk?" another robot, much smaller than Omega Supreme, but still around twenty feet tall colored red and blue asked down below. 

    General Hawk and Captain America flew down lower with the jetpack. 

    "Good to see you again, Prime." General Hawk said. 

    "I see you're still functioning." Optimus Prime said as Hawk and Cap landed on the ground. 

    "We wouldn't be for…Omega Supreme is it?" Captain America said. 

    "He tends to be a lifesaver in tough conditions." Optimus Prime answered back. 

    "So what's the situation?" Hawk asked. 

    "Your president contacted the Autobots for reinforcements. Seemed it was a smart decision all things considered. We're evacuating what remains of the city's populace." Prime explained further. 

    "Is Luthor out?" Cap asked. 

    "He was the first to be evacuated." Prime replied. 

    "Of course he was." Captain America said with a hint of anger. 

    "So you were sent to get us?" Hawk asked. 

    "No. I merely came to save who I could. I'm just glad you still function. We need to leave." Optimus Prime said, transforming into a large semi truck with a long tractor-trailer, "Omega Supreme will cover us."

    "I'm sure he will." Hawk said regarding the one hundred and fifty foot robot. 

    "Where are we headed?" Captain America asked as he walked towards Prime. 

    "A rural area." Prime replied. 

    "Why rural?" Hawk asked.

    "You don't know? These things came out of the spires in EVERY major city on the planet. Washington is no isolated incident. This is an invasion." Prime explained. 

    "My God." Hawk said, discarding his jetpack, and climbing onto Optimus, "This is bad Cap. Cap?"

    General Hawk turned and looked at Captain America. He was watching Washington DC in flames. He looked like a statue, just standing there. Hawk could only wonder what was going through his head. General Hawk looked to where Captain America's gaze was fixed. The Washington Monument, with walls of flame behind it and the roars of the Turok-Han, Baragons, and Gyaos in the background. Hawk knew what was going through his head now. They were retreating, leaving Washington to the monsters. Leaving it to burn. Captain America turned to Hawk and Prime. 

    "Let's get the hell out of here." He said grimly. 

    Hawk wasn't sure but he could swear he saw a tear in one of Cap's eyes. 

    "Okay, this has been a rough day." Buffy said sighing as she sat on her roof. Spike sat beside her. 

    "Not everyday two blokes both claiming to the Almighty show up on earth is it?" Spike added. 

    "That and everything in between. I just can't believe the First controlled us that easily." Buffy growled, feeling cheap. 

    "I can. Ancient evil, mere mortals, well mere mortals for the most part, awesome power. Yeah I pretty figured he could do that." Spike mused. 

    "I can't beat him." Buffy stated. It got very quiet.

    Spike put an arm around her and said nothing. He didn't have to. He just pulled her close and held her. Buffy looked up at him and smiled slightly.

    "Warlock seems to think we got a chance." Spike said, "His ideas sounded damned good to me."

    "They were good, but I'm not so sure that we can pull it off. That's a whole new ballgame to us, even if he does help us. I'm not sure we can get everyone here." Buffy explained. 

    "You're the Slayer. It can be done." Spike mused. 

    "Doctor Strange didn't sound so optimistic on the phone when Willow mentioned that Warlock and Thanos were here." Buffy stated. 

    "Yeah, I heard everything. Vampire hearing and all. Man can curse like a sailor when he has to. Apparently the bloke's met them before." Spike said, "But he quieted down and admitted that we needed them if we want this to go through."

    "I still think it sucks." Buffy said.

    "I'm not too fond of certain aspects of the plan myself, but hey I'm the not the big omniscient type." Spike said as Buffy started to cry.

    "Buffy? Slayer what's wrong?" Spike asked. 

    Buffy whimpered, "My house is going to be even more full!"

    Spike arched an eyebrow as Buffy held onto him tightly as she cried. She was a crazy one, but hey, like that would ever stop him when she was all over him like now. Spike smirked and patted her back.

    Across town, three vampires entered a cave laughing about a kill they had made.

    "The best part was when they begged. I love when they beg!" one said. 

    "God this was a good day. As far as Apocalypses go, this one has to be the best!" another chimed in. 

    "I love when big ancient evils rise." The third laughed. 

    The three laughed until the lead vampire stopped and sniffed the air. 

    "Someone's in here." The vampire said, before smirking, "Someone alive."

    The next instant was all a blur. Something hard struck the lead vampire in the head, cracking his nose. As he fell to one knee in agony, gas started to rise at the feet of the vampires. 

    "What the?" another asked before they gripped their eyes, "AHHH! I CAN'T SEE MAN!"

    The other two similarly writhed in pain as the gas burned their eyes. They never even saw who attacked them. All they knew is that whoever hit them fast and hit them hard. It was like being struck by a cinder block right in the face. One roared in pain as its arm was broken with the skill of a surgeon. He was then thrown out of the cave's mouth, soon joined by his two friends. 

    "GAME OVER MAN! GAME OVER!" one vampire said running off blindly.

    "I'm with him! See ya!" another said, leaving the vampire with the broken arm lying on the ground. 

    "Hey come back!" the vampire with the broken arm said as his vision began to clear. A foot then pressed down on his chest. He turned and looked up and what he saw outlined in the darkness frightened him. It was tall, totally black, with a cape…. or were they wings out behind it? Twin horn jutted from the head, giving it a fearful shape. It spoke and the voice was dark and cold. 

    "Get out. This is my cave now." It said as it hefted the vampire to its feet and slammed it against the cave's wall. 

    "Who are you?!" the vampire asked in fear. 

    "The night." The figure said, Judo throwing the vampire onto the grass outside. The vampire rose and ran as fast as it could, not wanting to spend another moment with the creature back at the cave. 

    The creature smirked and chuckled, "I love doing that."

    Batman then walked back into his cave without a sound. 


	11. Face it, this is the City, the City of A...

Monday Morning

    Connor grabbed the child and leapt from the window, fire bursting out of the window behind him, the building ablaze. Keeping totally calm he dropped ten stories. The child was crying, wailing for its mother. Connor envied the child. At least it had known its mother. Too bad she was dead now, consumed by the fire inside the building. His arm shot out and grabbed the lamppost. It nearly came out of the socket, but he held the pain in like he had been raised to. Using his momentum, he swung upwards doing a flip and landing on the street as various people ran down the street. He grabbed one by the collar forcibly. 

    "Take the child." Connor commanded. 

    "Man I got my own problems right now!" the man he had grabbed replied. 

    The building behind them began to come apart with the immense Baragon tearing through it with a roar. 

    "No, we all the have the same problems. Take the child before it gets through." Connor ordered the man. 

    "I don't know anything about taking care of a kid!" the man said. 

    Connor shoved the child into his arms, "Learn."

    The man ran off carrying the child as the Baragon came through the building the rest of the way. Connor stared up at the monster and smiled. 

    "HEY!" he yelled, getting its attention, "You want a meal? Come on!"

    The Baragon regarded the small form of Connor and followed it with its eyes. It liked the way the boy smelled. So it followed. Connor looked over his shoulder at the dinosaur in hot pursuit of him. He could smell the burning flesh in the air; feel the hot breath of the creature behind him. Would it devour him? Cripple him? Cremate him with the flames it shot from his mouth? Connor could care less. He was in complete control. He always was. He smiled at how these things always worked themselves out. 

    He had spied a construction site up ahead. He ran to the iron skeleton of the building with the massive creature in pursuit. He knew it was closer now. Almost upon him. He could smell the horrible breath of the thing. Its mouth could only be three to five feet away from him. Connor smiled and leapt into the air, grabbing the lowest girder at the site. Using all his strength, he flipped around the girder, twisted in mid-air and landed on the head of the Baragon. He then ran hard and fast down the creature's back as the head slammed into the site, bringing it down on top of it. The creature kept plowing through as Connor ran down its back. He finally leapt off the creature's tail and smiled as he saw it trapped beneath what had to be hundreds of tons of iron and steel. 

    Connor turned to walk away and saw a group of Turok-Han vampires in front of him. They regarded him with a curious glance, sensing the demon in him. It didn't matter though; they were genetically programmed to kill anything they came upon. They advanced upon him. Connor looked at them and fell into a battle stance. 

    "Eh. Los Angeles is still more sane than where I'm from." Connor admitted. 

    The first one was upon him and Connor nailed it with a hard right kick. The Turok-Han absorbed the kick and laughed. Connor was floored. 

    "Well that was unexpected." Connor thought as it threw a powerful punch at him, flooring him. Seconds later it leapt upon him and brought its jaws down to his head. Connor growled and head butted it, crunching the nose and making the creature howl in pain. Connor then reached for his pocket and withdrew his stake. He slammed it into the chest of his attacker. Connor smiled, and then frowned as he saw the vampire wasn't turning to dust. 

    "This is not a good day for me." Connor said flipping the Turok-Han off as the others attacked. Connor flipped over them and looked for a more suitable weapon. One was carrying an axe; he grabbed it and twisted low, hacking off the leg of one Turok-Han. Connor backed up, waiting for the others to attack. He was then shocked when they instead attacked the downed Turok-Han and began killing it. Connor smirked and began to calmly walk away. 

    "I love that pack mentality."

    Connor smirked until another Turok-Han was on top of him, then another, then another. He was trapped. Connor tried vainly to throw them all off and couldn't. He felt fear and a rush of panic as the creatures bit and clawed at him. Connor pushed and struggled as the beasts ravened like wolves above him. Then one exploded into dust and the others leapt away snarling and roaring. Another was instantly dust and Connor saw he had just been saved a horrible fate. What's more impressive was that his rescuers were quite the motley crew. 

    "Won't these things ever stop coming?!" Al Simmons, AKA Spawn bellowed as he tore the head from a Turok-Han and was being mauled by another. 

    A beautiful redheaded woman wearing little laughed and destroyed another Turok-Han.

    "Can't take it Simmons? Maybe we should have left you in New York!" Angela laughed.

    "Hey, they got those Avengers assholes and the JSA watching my friends so I figure I gotta go elsewhere. And since you were so fucking kind to invite me along…" Spawn growled at the angel.

    "Ignore her. Angels tend to be pretentious assholes." Frank Castle, the Punisher said as he lobbed a grenade at another Turok-Han.

    "How would you know Frank?" Spawn asked his old friend.

    The Punisher looked at Spawn with a "You idiot" look.

    "Oh yeah." Spawn replied, "What's with us getting recruited by Heaven and Hell?"

    A Turok-Han was violently webbed up and slammed into the side of a building. 

    "Less talking. More killing." Venom roared as he tackled another vampire.

    "I like him." Spawn smirked as he fired necromantric blasts.

    "What the fuck?" Connor asked dumbfounded.

    "Please people, let's watch the language." The ivory sight that was the angel of the Eagle Host, Zauriel said. 

    "Killjoy!" Venom said leaping into the fray.

    Zauriel landed on the ground and looked to Connor.

    "You did well, but you might want to leave this to the professionals now." Zauriel stated.

    "I resent that!" Connor shouted at the angel. He so hated angels.

    Suddenly, the explosion drew everyone's attention to the construction site, as the Baragon came charging back out roaring loudly. Connor looked at Zauriel who immediately took to the air. Then he looked to the Baragon. Then to the others who followed the angel's lead. And the Baragon was expelling flame on the streets, making Venom and anyone mortal recoil in pain.

    "Okay your point is valid." Connor replied.

    Angel threw the injured Gunn into the Hyperion Hotel and quickly slammed the doors behind him and picked up Gunn again. 

    "This SO sucks man." Gunn said. 

    "The complaining is not really helping." Angel grunted as he heard the glass doors breaking. 

    "Yeah but I want to go out with a phrase that underlies how hopeless the situation really is." Gunn said looking back at the Turok-Han vampires tearing through the doors.

    "Would rather not die." Angel said hefting Gunn up the stairs. 

    "Eh you've had a good run. Two hundred and fifty years is good." Gunn quipped. 

    "Maybe, but I was going for three hundred." Angel said as a Turok-Han bounded up the stairs on all limbs, like an ape would. The Turok-Han struck at Angel, and was suddenly thrown back by an invisible field. It rolled down the stairs and landed in a heap. It got up with a growl before its head exploded and the body crumbled to dust. At the top of the stairs, Wesley stood with a shotgun. 

    "We managed to raise the sanctuary spell again. No demons can fight in here now." Wesley said firing at the other Turok-Hans that were trying to come up the stair. Some lost their heads; others merely took body shots and kept coming. 

    "That's great Wes. On the minus side, Lorne and I are out of the game." Angel said running with Wes and Gunn.

    "Well at least they can't kill us." Gunn said before an arrow clipped his arm, slicing it, "OW! Damn it!"

    "It seems that doesn't apply to projectile weapons." Wes mused, "Minor miscalculation."

    Angel grabbed Wesley's gun and began firing on the Turok-Han vampires. 

    "Back in the game." Angel said as he fired again and again until he had to reload, taking Wesley's spare shells. A determined Turok-Han fired an arrow at Angel in this moment. 

    Within a split second, Angel threw the shotgun into the air and caught the oncoming arrow. Dropping it, he caught the shotgun as it came back down and blew off the head of the Turok-Han. 

    "There's too many of them!" Gunn yelled. 

    "Tell me about it. Go on! I'll try to hold them off!" Angel said firing again. 

    "Angel—" Wes began.

    "Go!" Angel ordered. 

    "Angel you should really—"

    "I said GO!"

    "Oh bollocks, just get down!" Wes said grabbing Angel and pulling him down. All three men hit the floor as waves of electricity hit the oncoming group of Turok-Han. The vampires shrieked and fell to the ground in a heap, still alive, but momentarily stunned.

    Angel looked up with a smirk at the petite leather clad woman with neon red highlighted in her black hair. 

    "I didn't know you could do that Gwen." Angel said to the self-proclaimed freak of nature. 

    "I didn't either, 'till Gunn helped me out that one time." Gwen said with a smirk.

    "Explanations later, running now." Wes said as the Turok-Han began to stand again. The quartet ran down the hall to what could only be called the Hotel's panic room. Once inside they met the occupants already inside. 

    "How is it out there?" Lorne asked. 

    "Were you around for the riots a few years ago?" Angel asked. 

    "Yeah?" the demon replied. 

    "Multiply that by about a hundred." Angel explained. 

    If at all possible, Lorne became greener. 

    Fred shuddered, "I can't believe that this all happened within a few hours."

    "Believe it. It's only going to get worse." Cordelia said with a frown. 

    "How do you figure?" Gunn asked. 

    "It all started with Superman getting maimed. You think it's going to get better as it goes on?" Cordy asked. 

    "Good point." Gunn admitted. 

    Rhythmic pounding came against the steel doors. The Turok-Han were outside slamming their fists against it. 

    "Oh God." Fred shuddered. 

    "It's alright Fred. The sanctuary spell is up. Even if they get through they can't hurt you." Wesley said, trying to reassure the girl. 

    "Except with arrows." Gunn said, angry at the attention that Wesley gave his girlfriend…ex…. whatever they were now. Everyone looked at Gunn.

    "What?" Gunn asked. 

    "Even if they can't get through, it's still an annoying sound." Cordy admitted. 

    Gwen walked over and placed her hands on the door, electrifying it and making the Turok-Han scream in agony and then silence, "Better?"

    "Much." Cordy replied. 

    "I should be out there." Angel said. 

    "To get yourself killed?" Cordy asked. 

    "I wouldn't die." Angel said to his lover.

    "I gotta go with Cordy here man. I saw you fighting those things. You barely hurt one, much less a whole big group of them." Gunn groaned as he sat, clutching his ribs. 

    "Neither of us did so hot out there, but people need us." Angel explained, "I can't just sit in here while people are dying."

    "None of us like it, but we're ill equipped to face those things." Wesley said, trying to talk some sense into Angel. 

    "What are they anyway?" Fred asked. 

    "They look like vampires, only uglier. Kind of like the Master." Cordelia added. 

    "The Turok-Han. A totally different breed of my kind. Little more than animals mentally. They're the vampires that my kind fear. They attack and kill us just as easily as vampires can kill humans. They don't know fear. Or so the legends go." Angel explained, "Never actually saw one until last night. I thought they were only legends made up to scare fledglings."

    "They're no legend. I was a Watcher once. I had heard of these things, but even the Watcher's Council had limited records of the creatures." Wesley began. 

    "Well do you know how to kill them?" Lorne asked, hopeful. 

    "The Turok-Han have few weaknesses. Decapitation seems to work. Blowing their heads off is more or less the same thing. Sunlight would seem to be the best bet, but as the world is blanketed in darkness at the moment that would seem rather pointless. Oh yes, stakes through the heart work." Wesley explained. 

    "I tried that. It kept coming." Angel explained. 

    "You actually have to penetrate the creature's sternum, which is a task in itself. That particular bone is like steel." Wes explained. 

    "Zapping them seemed to work." Gwen said. 

    "Temporarily. Unless you can set them on fire, then it's not a very viable solution." Wesley added. 

    "Look, I came to you guys for help protecting myself from these things. At least try and come up with a plan or two to do that." Gwen groaned. 

    "This is the best we have at the moment." Wes said, as the pounding on the doors began again. 

    "This isn't a solution. It's a death trap. Rats will gnaw through a wall if they know there's food inside. It may take hours or days, but they get through and when they do, they'll devour whatever is inside. The Turok-Han are the rats. We're what's inside." Angel said. 

    "You have a better plan?" Wesley asked. 

    "I would have left an escape plan. I don't like being closed in considering I've been buried more than once." Angel said, "Besides, Connor is out there."

    "I thought you didn't want your son around anymore." Wesley asked. 

    "He's my son. I'm going to worry about him." Angel said narrowing his eyes at Wes. 

    Cordy knew what that meant, "Angel, sweetie, it's alright. Just calm down okay?" 

    Angel looked at his lover and smiled, but said nothing. He merely took her hand and kissed it. His head then perked up and he began to speak to nothing.

    "Say what?!" Angel asked thin air. 

    "Oh hell, cabin fever's got to him already." Gunn sighed. 

    "Shh! Say that again?" Angel said to nothing. 

    "I said am I always going to have to save your butt?" Willow's voice said in Angel's head. 

    "Yes Willow, I'm helpless without you." Angel smirked. 

    "I just needed to hear it from your own mouth." Willow's voice said. 

    "Where are you?" Angel asked. 

    "Currently phased in between dimensions with Doctor Strange. You're looking a little squeezed in there." Willow's voice replied. 

    "A tad. Plus I'm getting weird looks from everyone in here. Please tell me you came to get us out of here." Angel asked. 

    "That we did." Doctor Strange's voice echoed in Angel's head. 

    "Beautiful. Anything you want us to do?" Angel asked. 

    "Join hands. It will make phasing you all out easier." Doctor Strange replied. 

    "Alright. Got it. Guys, join hands. It will get us out of here." Angel said.

    "Oh God, Angel's gone insane." Fred whimpered. 

    "Oh for the love of…Willow? Doctor Strange talk to them so they know I'm not crazy." Angel sighed. 

    "Aww, but its fun watching you squirm." Willow's voice said, and Angel could swear she had a big goofy smile on her face wherever she was "But okay, hey guys. Hold hands with Angel. We're getting you out of here."

    "Uh okay." Cordy said holding Angel and Wesley's hands, "You're not prying around in my head are you? Because I like your hair now! That was Jasmine who hated it."

    "Just hold hands." Willow said, frustrated. 

    The rest of the group joined hands and were suddenly floating in an extremely surreal looking dimension of swirling colors and textures, with Doctor Strange and Willow floating above them. 

    "That's it, I'm going to hurl." Gunn mentioned, trying to hold it in. 

    "Nice work Willow. Now what?" Angel asked. 

    "We're going to Sunnydale, that's what." Willow replied. 

    "Yeah, I think both groups need to work on this one." Angel said.

    "And then some." Willow replied, "We've got some added help."

    "God help us all." Doctor Strange mused. 

    "Why did he say that?" Angel asked. 

    Willow sighed, "You'll see."

    "Wait! Willow…Connor's still out there." Angel explained.

    "I thought you wanted him out of your life?" Willow asked.

    "Now see that's what I sa—" Wes began. 

    "Shut up Wesley. This is an extenuating circumstance I think considering the Apocalypse and all." Angel said, "I want to know he's safe."

    "Excuses, Excuses." Willow said. 

    "We'll locate him with the Eye of Agamotto." Doctor Strange explained.

    "The what of what?" Gwen asked. 

    "Don't worry, I'll explain." Angel said. 

    God the end of the world could be stressful.


	12. Werewolves, and Cannibals, and Jason Oh ...

Japan

    "He's putting fear into us."

    "Yeah. Seems to be the intention." Oz said, lifting a piece of equipment from the back of the truck. 

    "It's all psychology my dear boy. The creature is attempting to make the world's populace afraid. That's why it visually broadcast Superman being defeated. Superman is a perfect archetype for power, for the Olympian ideal. Strong, swift, intelligent, brave, and a thousand other attributes that are desirable. By showing the world that he could beat down a being such as Superman, he has immediately thrown them off. They're unsure of what to do next. Oh, do you need help?" Professor Hopkins asked.

    Oz strained and held the computer, "I got it."

    "Good man. Now where was I?"

    "Uncertainty." Oz stated, deadpan. 

    "Ah yes. The world was thrown off. Even the other superhumans are unsure of what course of action to take as Superman was an inspiration to them all. Then those towers opened and all those creatures poured out. All flesh eaters to boot. That is no mistake. That is planning. What do we fear more than dying itself? Being devoured by some creature. They know that not only will they die, but they go on to make the creature that they feed stronger." Professor Hopkins went on, carrying some more materials with his free hand, and ironically his only hand. 

    Oz inwardly shrugged. He liked the Professor a lot. He was intelligent and polite, he had even been open to listening to some Iron Maiden after some convincing. Oz however wished he hadn't picked a topic dealing with flesh-eating. Not on his top ten list, considering that Oz was also a werewolf. Albeit he could control his changes now, but he still worried about losing control. 

    The Professor noted Oz's posture. He was uncomfortable again. Interesting. Whenever he spoke of natural edicts such as survival of the fittest or the law of the jungle, the young man was uncomfortable. The Professor smirked inwardly. There was more to Mr. Osbourne than meets the eye. 

    "Indeed there's more to all of us in that regard." The Professor regarded his severed left hand then walked with Oz down to the dig site. 

    "I can help you, you know." Professor Hopkins said, seeing if Oz would let anything slip out after being deep in thought and hearing that. 

    "I'm good. Stronger than I look." Oz said, carrying the load he had. 

    "Indeed you are. You know there's an old saying in regards to the Native American legend of the Wendigo. A man eats the flesh of another man and he gains his power." The Professor said, watching Oz squirm as he sat the computer down once they were inside the tent. 

    "Kind of morbid." Oz replied. 

    "Yes. Quite. But nevertheless a fascinating saying. One wonders if it holds any cadence as other myths like those of Thor seem to be true." Professor Hopkins noted. 

    "More of a doughnut man myself." Oz said to the Professor, who just smiled.

    "Yeah." He said as he walked over to the spot where they had actually been digging. 

    "Still kinda hard to believe I'm on this trip." Oz intoned. 

    "How so? You came to Japan to study and lucky for you I came here to teach. You're my best pupil Oz, light years ahead of anyone else in my philosophy classes. As such you got to pick your reward. Enjoy." Professor Hopkins smiled. 

    "Yeah but a kaiju archeological trip. That's like five shades of cool. Even with all of this crap going on." Oz noted. 

    "Well, we are in the land of giant monsters. It seemed fitting. Also the world will be ending in a few days. We may as well make the best of our time." Professor Hopkins said, "Ah look. There's our find right there."

    Oz looked down at the golden scale in the hole. 

    "Now this is interesting. Golden scale from King Ghidorah. I imagine lost during one of its battles with other kaiju in the area. Note the texture. The scale isn't just golden colored, it is gold-like in composition. Further evidence that Ghidorah was element-like in nature." Professor Hopkins explained. 

    "Not a lot you don't know." Oz stated. 

    "Eh?"

    "Well you teach philosophy, know all about psychology, and now you're talking about chemistry and kaiju biology. You're a jack of all trades." Oz said. 

    "And I believe that's the most I've ever heard you say in one sentence. Bravo." Hopkins smirked. 

    "Same here." 

    Oz perked his head up. That voice…that was so familiar. He looked behind him, and completely unfazed by who was there. 

    "Hey Willow." Oz said to his former girlfriend. 

    "Hey Oz. What ya doing?" she asked. 

    "Studying." Hopkins said, turning around and offering his hand, "Professor Roland Hopkins."

    "Willow Rosenberg." Willow said taking it and taking in the image of the older man. Bright, piercing blue eyes, graying hair, and a graying goatee. He wore classes. And he was missing a hand. Willow tried not to stare. 

    "Don't worry. It doesn't affect my work." Hopkins said. 

    "Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. It's just that a friend of mine nearly lost his eye and it made me think of that and I'm babbling aren't I?" Willow frowned. 

    "Well yes. I hate to sound rude, but what exactly are you doing here?" Hopkins said observing the young woman with red hair. Heh. It was always redheads for him it seemed. 

    "We have business with Mr. Osbourne." Another voice said, a gentleman not quite as old as Hopkins said, coming into view. 

    "Stephen Strange." Hopkins said immediately. 

    "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Strange said, taking in the man's appearance. He WAS strangely familiar. 

    "We may have bumped into one another from time to time. Years ago. Besides, you had quite the reputation as a surgeon." Hopkins noted. 

    "Ah. Yes." Strange said dismissing the thought immediately. Though he was still familiar. 

    "Oz, we need to talk to you." Willow said. 

    "This have anything to do with the end of the world?" Oz asked. 

    Willow nodded. 

    "You see—" Doctor Strange began, still eyeing Hopkins. 

    "I'm in." Oz cut him off.

    "Huh?" Willow said. 

    "You came all the way to Japan to talk to me so it stands to reason you need me. I'm in." Oz explained. 

    "Oh. Well yeah." Willow noted. 

    "Sorry Professor. Duty calls." Oz said, frowning somewhat. 

    "It's alright my boy. The site will still be here when you return. I'll call someone else out to help me, then get a bite to eat." Hopkins said, climbing out of the hole, "If people such as Stephen Strange are involved, then the situation must be dire. Go."

    Without another word, Oz exited with Willow and Strange. Hopkins walked across the tent and sat in his chair. He then took the Metallica cd out of the player and put on Mozart. If his pupil was involved with Strange, then there truly was more to Mr. Osbourne than meets the eye. He would enjoy discovering that secret when Osbourne returned. Taking out a special decanter of brandy he had brought, Hopkins poured himself a glass. Drinking it, he mused how he had seen an older pupil of his tonight. When he had first met him, Stephen Strange was an ambitious but jaded young man in Med School. Hopkins smiled when he thought of how quickly Strange has learned while under his residency. Of course back then there was no one named Roland Hopkins. He had used his true name, now discarded to keep him from getting caught by the authorities. Back then his name had been Lecter. Hannibal Lecter. 

Crystal Lake, New Jersey 

    "He just keeps coming!" Graham yelled as he fired his semi-automatic. 

    "Knee joints now!" an authoritarian, yet young voice had said. 

    Graham took aim and fired again, at the knees of the hockey masked zombie that was approaching. It grunted as it fell to its knees after being fired on. 

    "Okay Sam. Head shot. Make it count." The voice said to the young woman with the sniper rifle up the tree behind them. 

    "Don't get your panties in a twist, Finn. Consider him got." The woman fired, hitting the zombie right in the head. It fell backwards onto its back and didn't move at all. She smirked. 

    Graham was ready to move forward to investigate their latest capture. His arm was seized. His CO, Riley Finn, held him back and shook his head. Slowly, he bent down and tossed a rock at the fallen zombie's side. It immediately struck at the spot where the rock had landed with its machete. 

    "Damn, it just won't die." Graham said in awe. 

    "That's why we're here. Thing refuses to die." Riley said, opening fire on the creature as it stood with his own machine gun.

    "So we here to take it in because it kills people or because Uncle Sam wants to know why it can't die?" Graham asked, opening fire. 

    "Little from column A, little from column B." Riley explained.

    "Why we even on this recon? World could end in a few days." Graham asked. 

    "And it might not, so we follow orders." Riley said firing on the creature.

    Jason Voorhees was not the most intelligent creature in the world. He had never claimed to be. All he knew were two things: the kill and the fact that he hated being shot. He grunted under his mask and kept walking into their fire, despite the pain. 

    "Sam, Intel on this guy is that he's strong enough to rip a guy's head off with a punch. That makes the fact that he's holding a machete bad!" Riley said to his wife, who was still in the tree. 

    "I'm on it Finn." She said, taking aim. She fired and a bullet went right through Jason's wrist, making his hand spasm and drop the machete. 

    "Okay, fist to fist he's still a bruiser. Move quick, hit hard." Riley ordered as he and Graham circled the huge zombie. 

    "Stun guns?" Graham asked as Jason turned his attention to him.

    "Optional." Riley replied, "Electricity may make him stronger according to the Jarvis testimony. I'd stick to firearms." 

    Jason shot his glance to Riley. His dim mind began to understand. He was the one in charge. He was giving orders. Kill him and the others would die. Kill, kill, kill, kill, now, now, now, now, now. The words echoed in his head.

KILLKILLKILLKILLKILLNOWNOWNOWNOWNOW. Jason moved for Riley and immediately felt a burning sensation in his back. He turned and saw that Graham was sticking him in the back with a large stun gun. Jason narrowed his eyes and elbowed Graham, sending him flying and landing in a messy heap. 

    Riley sighed, "When I say I'd stick to firearms, that means you should stick to firearms."

    Jason looked back at Riley and advanced. 

    "Oh yeah, and that guy was my friend. If he's hurt too badly, well I'd hate to be you. Matter of fact, I'd hate to be you regardless." Riley said firing on Jason again. The zombie's advance stopped as it spasmed from all the rounds being emptied into it.

    "Sam, get ready!" Riley shouted. 

    "On it." Sam replied as she shuffled began to pull something off of her back. 

    "Hey Graham, you recovered yet?" Riley asked. 

    "Yeah. Asshole broke my nose I think." Graham stated. 

    "Come up on his rear. Schoolboy." Riley ordered as he stopped firing. Jason seethed and began to walk forward, but as he did, Riley ran forward leaping into the air, delivering a powerful kick to Jason that sent him staggering back. Normally even that wouldn't have caused Jason to fall, but seeing as how Graham was on all fours behind him, Jason tripped. Riley quickly pulled Graham up and in the clear as Jason began to stand. Seconds later, Jason was hit by a projectile that enveloped him from head to toe. He dropped to the ground, the more he struggled, the more he couldn't escape. 

    Riley smiled up to his wife in the tree and then looked to the fallen Jason. 

    "Titanium mesh net. Not even you can rip out of that." Riley stated. 

    Jason thrashed and tried to rip free, but the net would not give. He glared at Riley who was standing over him, with some kind of gun. Riley knelt down and jammed it into Jason, who very quickly fell into a deep sleep. 

    "What's in that?" Graham asked. 

    "Soma. It has enough kick to knock out King Kong. That's factually accurate too. Plus a few derivatives to keep him from dreaming. Last thing we need is that Krueger guy taking control of him again." Riley explained. 

    "How does something work on a zombie though?" Sam said, jumping out of the tree. 

    "He's still has blood pumping in him. His heart's beating. Most zombies don't have those functions. Look at him, still breathing even though he doesn't have to breathe. His body functions are go. The papers that the boys found at Creighton Dukes' place mention it, and the time he began body hopping confirmed it. " Riley went on. 

    "You believe all that?" Graham asked. 

    "Graham, we spent time on the Hellmouth remember? Our CO built a Frankenstein monster from demon and human parts. We've seen weirder. At least I have. You never saw any magick." Riley said. 

    "That's because it doesn't exist man." Graham said. Riley and Sam rolled their eyes. 

    "Kind of closed minded isn't he?" Willow asked as she and Doctor Strange appeared. 

    The trio was slightly startled by the arrival, but didn't open fire. They were too well trained to without having just cause.

    Riley smirked, "He is, but he's a good guy. How you doing Willow?"

    "Pretty good." Willow said chipper.

    "I see you're back on the stuff." Sam said with a frown. She had hoped the girl hadn't succumbed to the dark magick she had sworn off the last time she had seen her. 

    "Yeah, but I'm on the good stuff at present. See you bagged yourself a monster there." Willow noted.

    "Jason Voorhees." Riley stated. 

    "And no one died? Impressive." Strange admitted. 

    "Who's this?" Riley asked, taking in the mage. 

    "My teacher. So Riley, I have a proposition for you." Willow mentioned. 

    "What kind of proposition?" Riley asked. 

    "I see you're still hunting monsters. How would you like to take down the biggest monster of them all?" Willow asked. 

    Riley smirked, "Well Willow, I'd have to say…cool."


	13. House Party: No Kid, No Play

    Buffy groaned as she looked at all the company gathered in her house. She literally almost cried again when she heard something break and the large zombie Ernie say "sorry". It was quite the gathering. Thanos, Warlock, and Gamora were in the center of the room, with the giant Titan getting most of the attention. Ernie tended to get a fair share of it too, from Riley and Sam, who were conversing with Xander and Anya. It seemed Riley was skimming the room, seeing so many demons in one place at one time. It unnerved him. 

    It also unnerved Ernie being looked at, but Tara managed to calm him down with a smile as Willow spoke to Oz. The werewolf smiled and nodded as he strummed his guitar soothingly. Poe squawked at Gaira, who was pitching a fit at Andrew. Faith chuckled at that as she spoke to Wesley. It also seemed that she was checking out Gwen's ass (but no one could be sure, but then again that's vintage Faith. Keep 'em guessing). The rest of the Angel Investigations crew were somewhat relaxed, though Kennedy HAD attacked Lorne when she saw him calling him a "freaking demon bastard". Giles, Principal Wood and Doctor Strange were speaking, expressing concerns about Thanos and hoping the Titan could not hear. The Potentials were all over the place, trying to get information on everyone to gossip with. But the thing that bothered Buffy the most was the fact that Spike had just come up from the basement, and walked into someone she wished he hadn't. 

    Spike smirked and Buffy knew all hell was about to break loose.

    "Well, well, well. Figured I'd run into you soon Peaches." Spike grinned evilly. 

    "Spike." Angel growled lowly. 

    Cordy looked over at Buffy with a worried expression. 

    "Say, that a new hair gel you're using? Still makes you look like a poofter." Spike said. 

    "Don't test me William." Angel said. 

    "Wow, that almost sounded threatening." Spike said, eye-to-eye with his Grandsire. 

    "Spike, I'd really hate to have to kick your ass in front of all these people." Angel whispered. 

    "Just. Go. Ahead. And. Try. Mate." Spike said shifting to his game face. 

    Angel did likewise, "Been meaning to talk to you anyways. You smell of Buffy. I don't like that. You hurt her in any way, and I'll make sure that your life is hell."

    "Don't worry Peaches, I'm in your club now. Got myself a soul." Spike said. 

    "Then I guess I don't have to worry about you hurting her. Unless you write her poetry." Angel replied. 

    That would have been it right there except that Buffy and Cordy each got in the way. 

    "Angel sweetie, let's go to the kitchen." Cordy said grabbing the vampire by his ear, even with his protests. 

    "Spike, act like you have a soul." Buffy sighed. 

    "He started it." Spike said. 

    "Spike I was right across the room. Don't lie." Buffy groaned. 

    "It was worth a shot."

    "Man, I can't see what she saw in either of them." Riley said to Xander.

    "Welcome to my world. Dead Boys One and Two are a handful. Though Spike's less of a jackass lately." Xander admitted. 

    "Wow. I just can't believe that one." Riley said, "Spike not a jackass? That's a big change."

    "I said less of a jackass. And a lot of people have changed around here. I mean you never met Wesley right?" Xander said. 

    "No. Which one is he?" Riley asked.

    "Guy talking to Faith." Xander said motioning, as Wesley looked their way from across the room, "I swear it's a totally different person. Four years ago he was nothing like that. Imagine Giles if he had a prissy son. Take away the five o'clock shadow, the cool hair, and the cool clothes and then slap some tweed and glasses on him and you have who I affectionately refer to as Wussy Wesley. I wonder what made him change?"

    "I had my throat slashed and my friends hate me for several months." Wesley yelled, "I also know how to read lips."

    Xander swallowed and looked to Riley, who was walking away.

    "You're on your own." The soldier smirked.

    Xander looked betrayed and then smiled, waving at Wesley.

    "Seriously, I hold you in the highest respect really!" he gulped, "We were talking about…umm…stuff. But not you. Seriously."

    "Buffy, I have to get out of here. It's too crowded. I just need to get some peace." Dawn pleaded with her sister. 

    "Front porch. No further." Buffy ordered. 

    "Well I was actually thinking the Bronze…" Dawn explained. 

    "Front Porch. No further." Buffy commanded again. 

    Dawn sighed, "I got you."

    She walked outside, hoping no one would follow her. She sighed and went to sit on the front steps and looked up at the night sky. Or blackness would be more appropriate. The darkness covering the earth blotted out the stars. Dawn frowned. It was black as pitch outside except for the streetlights. The world was a scary place now….well scarier. It was probably going to end for real, and she'd never done a lot of things. Never went to prom, or graduated from high school, never…done things with a guy. She sighed. 

    "Life sucks." Dawn stated loudly. 

    "You figured that out too?" a voice said. Dawn turned her head and saw Connor sitting on the porch swing. 

    "You know, it's considered rude to sneak up on people." Dawn said sarcastically. 

    "I didn't. I was sitting out here when you came out." Connor explained. 

    "How come you didn't say anything then?" Dawn asked. 

    "Didn't think I had to." Connor replied. 

    There was a long silence, before Dawn broke it. 

    "You're Angel's son right? Connor?" Dawn asked. 

    "My name's actually Stephen, but everyone calls me Connor." Connor explained. 

    More silence. Dawn looked at him. He was like the quiet guy you'd see in the back of class at school. Silent, but smart and completely sure of himself. Dawn also thought he was kind of cute. 

    "I'm Dawn." 

    Connor nodded, "Yeah."

    More silence. 

    "So uh, why you out here by yourself?" Dawn asked. 

    "More people in one place than I'm used to."

    "I know how you feel. Crowds get me nervous too." Dawn said, standing up and walking over to sit on the porch's railing. 

    Connor observed her carefully. She was pretty he thought. She was no Cordelia mind you, but she was attractive. Her eyes were by far her best attribute. They were good eyes. 

    "So this is the Hellmouth?" Connor asked. 

    "Yeah this is it." Dawn said motioning around. 

    "It seems tame." Connor said. 

    "Anything but. I've been kidnapped so many times its unreal." Dawn said. 

    "Why?" Connor asked. 

    "My sister's the Slayer. You want to get her mad, you go through me I guess. As if that's not traumatic enough for my young life, then there was that whole being a primal energy Key thingy." Dawn explained. 

    "Huh?" Connor asked.

    Dawn sighed, "It's kind of complicated. I'm not really Buffy's sister. I was some weird energy source called the Key that this Hell goddess called Glory wanted to open up the walls between dimensions so she could get home. But these monks harnessed me and made me from Buffy and gave everyone who would know me some fake memories of me to make it seem like I was always here. I'm seventeen, but technically I'm only two and a half years old."

    There was more silence. 

    "Technically I'm only a year old."

    "Say what?" Dawn asked. 

    "I was born last year in this dimension. Then the man I see as my father stole me from Angel and raised me on another world where time moved faster. Then I came back to kill Angel." Connor stated.

    "OH! Wow. We should both just be in diapers." Dawn laughed. 

    "Yeah. I get that a lot." Connor said, remembering the harsh words of Angelus. 

    Dawn smirked, "So did you see Angel and Spike almost fight?"

    "Was Spike the blonde guy?" Connor asked. 

    "Yeah. I always wondered who'd win if they fought." Dawn almost squealed. 

    "He's a brave man to try and fight a vampire." Connor mused. 

    "Oh Spike's a vampire too." Dawn said. 

    "And you just let him in your house?" Connor asked. 

    "Oh he has a soul. He's a good guy like Angel." Dawn explained. 

    "Angel's no good guy." Connor said, bristling at the mention of his biological father. 

    "Well, he is most of the time. Spike's okay though." Dawn said, before smirking, "Technically I guess he'd be your brother."

    "Huh?" Connor said again. 

    "Angel made Drusilla, Drusilla made Spike. But Dru couldn't properly teach Spike how to be a vampire, so Angel did it. He's like a son to Angel. A rebellious son who hates Angel with a passion, but a son nonetheless." Dawn explained.

    "I like him already." Connor replied. 

    Connor smiled and then was a blur. He leapt past Dawn and tackled something on the lawn. 

    "DEMON!" Connor roared as he pounded the creature, which yelped at the attack. 

    Dawn ran down the steps and grabbed Connor, "Leave him alone! Leave him alone!"

    "Are you crazy? It's a demon! It's going to try and eat you!" Connor growled.

    "Wait! I don't eat people! I eat cats! Just cats! Not in the face!" the wrinkly demon whined. 

    Connor cocked his head and repeated the phrase of the night, "Huh?"

    Connor stood up off the demon as Dawn helped him up. 

    "Overprotective boyfriend?" the unholy abomination in the eyes of Connor said. 

    "Nope, just a houseguest." Dawn said hugging it, "How have you been Clem?"

    "Eh better considering I'll probably bruise." Clem said, examining himself. 

    "You know him?" Connor asked. 

    "Yeah, he's a friend of ours. Haven't seen him around a lot lately though." Dawn explained. 

    "I was visiting relatives." Clem said. 

    "Oh really? Where?" Dawn asked. 

    "The Realm of Eternal Madness." Clem said cheerfully. 

    "Oh." Dawn said in slight unease, "How was it?"

    "Pretty good actually. Air was nice." Clem said, "Was in the neighborhood and saw you guys were having a party and wondered if it was human exclusive."

    "Well it's not exactly a party, but go in if you want." Dawn said. 

    "But…. he's a demon." Connor said, confused.

    "So's Lorne." Dawn said. 

    "Yeah…but Lorne can sing…and has suits." Connor said, not understanding. 

    "LORNE?!" Clem asked suddenly. 

    "You know him?" Dawn asked. 

    "Know him?! I'm only the guy's biggest fan. Saw his show in Vegas last year like eight times! No one sings Lady Marmalade like him!" Clem said dreamily. 

    "What lady? Where?" Connor asked confused. 

    "I dunno. Christina and the others did an okay job." Dawn replied to Clem.

    "Christina? Is that the lady?" Connor asked.

    "Not from around here?" Clem asked in regards to Connor. 

    "Raised in a hell dimension." Dawn explained. 

    "Oh yeah. I was raised in one of those. Newark." Clem shuddered then laughed. Dawn smiled and laughed too. Connor was left wondering if everyone in this dimension was an immense fool or just these people.

    "So let's go inside so you can get Lorne's autograph." Dawn said. 

    Clem could barely contain his joy as he walked in. Dawn turned around, "You coming or are you going to stand on the lawn all night?"

    "At this rate, probably the lawn." Connor frowned. 

    "Come on. I'll show you the wonder of Popsicles." Dawn said. 

    "Now those I already know about." Connor replied, walking up the steps.

    "You do?" Dawn asked. 

    "Well Cordelia did live with me for a while. She had cravings." Connor explained. 

    Connor and Dawn smirked and walked right into a brick wall. Okay so technically it was a near seven-foot brick wall by the name of Thanos, but it was a brick wall nonetheless. Thanos looked down at the two children with a scowl. He then stepped back out of the way and put his arm out to usher them inside. 

    "Come. Adam is ready to begin explanations." Thanos said, with a voice that automatically put Connor on guard. The two teens slowly walked past the Mad Titan and headed to the living room where everyone was now seated comfortably.

    "Huh? But this place was packed a few minutes ago." Dawn said confused. 

    Buffy was now smiling contentedly at all the space, "Warlock used his Eternity Glove and changed the size of the room."

    "Infinity Gauntlet, and bending space is fairly simple when one gem controls that very aspect." Warlock replied. 

    "So what's the deal?" Angel asked, standing near Buffy, eyeing Spike. 

    "The "deal" is this. You all know that the First Evil has risen. Currently, it is wary of my presence on this world because it is still somewhat vulnerable. It fears the Infinity Gauntlet and rightfully so. With it, I wield supreme power. Power to do anything. I'm omnipotent." Warlock said, catching everyone's full attention. Anya had even stopped whispering about the things she wanted to do to Xander before the world ended and was listening intently. 

    "So why not just kick the First's ass?" Cordelia asked. 

    "Because, it would upset certain plans of mine at a future date. I'm also all-knowing. Looking into all the possible futures, I have foreseen that even greater evil would occur if I would intervene and wipe away the First. There are forces in reality that are in opposition to my own that would attempt to strike me down if I gave them proper cause. It would be a battle that I fear this universe could not bear." Warlock explained. 

    "Well, no offense, but why should we believe you?" Willow asked squeezing Tara and Kennedy's hands, "I mean how do we know you're any better than the First?"

    "Because he has me to vouch for him unfortunately." Doctor Strange began, "While I do not relish any being wielding the Infinity Gauntlet, Warlock has honorable intentions. He has proven himself time and time again in the past."

    Strange looked at Warlock, then to Thanos. Warlock could be trusted, somewhat. From Strange's experience however Thanos could not. Strange would not tell the others that though. Not yet anyway. There was already too much on their shoulders. 

    "Okay, so you can't get involved. How do we stop the Devil then?" Gunn asked. 

    "Not the Devil mate, the First Evil." Spike said. 

    "Devil, Evil, I figured they'd be the same." Gunn rationalized. 

    "And you are somewhat correct, but not entirely." Warlock explained. 

    "Yeah we met the Devil." Tara replied, recalling an incident some time back. * 

    "Goddess what eyes…." Willow thought out loud, with Kennedy looking at her oddly. Tara intervened. 

    "Kennedy sweetie, you'd be thinking the same thing we are if you had met him too." Tara explained. That made Kennedy feel better…well a little anyway. 

    "So if this guy's not the Devil, not really, then what is he?" Ernie asked. 

    "I'm glad you asked that." Warlock said with his gauntlet glowing, "Just relax, close your eyes, and I'll do the rest. Stay very calm, because you're about to witness something of great magnitude, the origin of the First Evil!" 

* Some of the Scoobies (Giles, Spike, Willow, and Tara to be precise) met Lucifer Morningstar in a story at Superherochat entitled Devil May Cry, by my good buddy Lightbend.  


	14. Dark Genesis

    "What you see now occurred eons ago. What you are witnessing is history's first war."

    Images flashed. A blonde being with ivory white wings swung a sword of primal, universal fire at another, similar being. The other being met the sword with a spear, producing flashes of light that lit up like a supernova. Near them were millions upon millions of beings, similarly winged and fighting hard. Arrows of light flew through the air at warp speeds, putting millions of holes into whomever they hit. Explosions rocked the area, shredding the wings of hundreds more. A great golden figure with three faces strode into the field of battle, issuing forth blasts from its hands and rotating head, throwing enemies into disarray. A green cloaked force with skeleton like features cut through an immense group of the beings like a hot knife through butter. A massive bull-like warrior fought all comers sending everyone who approached him to the wayside with mighty blows. 

    "This is Heaven. Its forces are fighting off a massive attack, an invasion…from within."

    The being with the sword, bloody and roaring, struck at the being with the spear. He howled accusations at the spear-bearer. The spear-bearer merely defended himself impassively, obviously taking no joy in this battle. 

    "Those who met him, recognize the one with the sword as Lucifer Morningstar. The one he battles is called Michael. Anyone who is familiar with the most fundamental Sunday school lesson knows this story. Lucifer fell from grace because he grew jealous of God and wanted to be God himself. What followed was cosmic insurrection. A third of Heaven's forces joined the charismatic king angel in revolt to take the shining capitol of Elysium. A force led by Michael, with aid from Gabriel the judge, the Spectre Force, and the Bull King of the Pax-Dei, Asmodel met Lucifer's legions. It is impossible to know how long the war raged, but in the end there was but one outcome."

    Lucifer swung at Michael with his fiery blade as Michael blocked with his light-spears handle. The blade broke the spear in twain, but Michael recovered and buried the tip of the spear into Lucifer's stomach. Lucifer roared in pain as the weapon did its work and brought him to his knees. Then using the remnants of his spear's handle, Michael delivered a sickening blow to the Morningstar's brow, rendering him unconscious. 

    "With their charismatic leader defeated, Lucifer's army surrendered. Without his might, they could not win. The Presence, who was so far above those involved in the war and therefore did not participate, delivered judgment upon the errant angel. While the Presence had not the heart to end any of his children, the Fallen no longer had a place within the walls of Elysium or in any section of Heaven. They were exiled to a newly created dimension to live out the rest of Eternity. Hell."

    Lucifer looked back over his shoulder hatefully as he and his millions walked out of the golden spires of Elysium and marched to a place that was unknown to them. 

    "In this realm, which was much more harsh than Heaven, the Fallen had to adapt to survive. Gradually their forms began to change."

    Time passed, formerly bright and beautiful angels changed to twisted, foul mockeries of themselves. Feathery bird-like wings became the wings of bats. Beautiful hair became stringy and unkempt as horns pierced upwards out of their skulls. Lucifer sat on a throne with his hand to his jaw, thinking as he observed the changes in his people.

    "But why did the revolt begin in the first place? Why did Lucifer, who had previously been happy to serve the Presence, suddenly decide to sever ties with his Creator? It all lay in Lucifer's role in Heaven. He was the Light-Bearer. As such all forms of light emanated from him. Not only mere physical light, but also the light of insight. Of thought. Lucifer was a thinker, a planner, with amazing labyrinth-like thoughts. Of all the angels, it was he who contemplated the most. And as with all of the Presence's creations, he had free will. Given these two factors, it was fairly simple to see why Lucifer arrived at the conclusion to revolt. He was truly creation's first true thinker."

    "And in the moment where Lucifer began to think of uprising, evil was born. Lucifer became proud, arrogant, and his mind grew venomous. Thoughts of possessing all of the power of the Presence consumed him. Power became an obsession. He wanted it. He savored it. Power was the single thing upon his mind. Not right. Not wrong. Just power. I speak from experience now when I state the next point. Sometimes when a being already has incredible near infinite power, certain things should not be thought. Said thoughts can begin to build a will of their own. I, Warlock, had such a thing occur to me when I first gained the Infinity Gauntlet. I expunged my dark self, the Magus and my good side, the Goddess, giving them life of their own. Apparently I was not the sole being this had occurred to."

    Lucifer roared in pain on his throne as he clutched his head. The various elder demons stared at their lord as he fell from his throne in agony. His forehead began to emit arcs of energy as he howled. The small arcs became full streams of black energy. Lucifer fell to his knees as twin claws began to pierce his forehead from the inside out. Pushing the angel flesh aside, something began to crawl forth. It was dark black, having no form save its clawed arms and horned head with its blazing red eyes. A great explosion shook the foundations of Hell, and when the smoke cleared Lucifer stared down at the culmination of his dark impulses. His pride, hatred, and lust for power. He stared down at the creature in awe as the demon lords backed away from it in fear. Lucifer smirked as they did that, and the thing that had come from the Fallen One looked upon him with wonder. And it knelt, to its father, its creator, to itself.

    "And that was how Lucifer's dark thoughts became the First Evil."

    Everyone in Buffy's living room opened their eyes as Warlock's images faded from their brain. Some like Buffy and Angel were in shock of what they had just seen. Some others like the Potential Slayers showed fear. Cold indifference was on the faces of Thanos, Spike, and Gamora. Warlock merely regarded them all. 

    "And now that dark thought has taken form and exists on this world. This second day since its arrival has now passed, meaning five remain until this world you know is erased. We must strike and we must defeat it before this time is up, for with every life claimed it will grow in power as will its hunger for power. Currently, the First is in its weakest state. We must take advantage of that fact." Warlock went on. 

    "But why us?" Buffy asked, "Why the Slayers?"

    "Yeah, B has a good point. What are we supposed to be able to do against that thing? I've heard people say that it's afraid of us. Judging from what I saw, it's not very afraid. It totally played with us like we were action figures." Faith said, slightly shaken by the incident. 

    "Demons were born of Lucifer and his ilk. Some turned from the path of darkness, while others did not. Because of demons terrorizing the land, Slayers were created to combat them." Warlock explained. 

    "Demons are the invading bacteria, so then Slayers would be antibodies." Thanos said, understanding before anyone save Warlock himself. 

    "The First, despite its power, is merely another demon. It can be killed." Warlock stated. 

    "Antibodies can kill individual invading matter, but they can be useless against more potent diseases and cancers." Wesley said. 

    "I tend to agree with Wesley. These girls are strong but they cannot fight this creature hand to hand if the Justice League failed." Giles added.

    "Ah, but I never said you were going to fight it physically. The First existed for eons as mental force, but now it is physical. Being confined to a body for now hampers its mind. By striking at the mind it can be destroyed. Also, with any luck its attention will be further divided by trying to deal with earth's champions in the physical realm." Warlock explained. 

    "Okay, I'll buy that, but how do we do that? We tend to be more up close and stick the piece of wood in the monster's heart types of gals." Buffy asked. 

    "You have my help of course. I possess two gems on my Gauntlet that control aspects of the mind and the soul. Using magick, you can be sent onto the astral plane to strike at the First with aid from these gems. And of course you will be backed by the combined willpowers of myself and Thanos." Warlock said, motioning to the Titan who had a murderously evil grin on his face. 

    "I see two flaws with this plan already." Giles stated. 

    "Name them." Warlock smirked. 

    "While their minds travel to the astral plane, their bodies would be vulnerable to attack. Furthermore, you're sending children onto a plane that they have no experience being on. Their minds could be swept away and lost there forever!" Giles said. 

    "Why do you think all of you were summoned? Only the Slayers will enter the astral plane. The rest of you are here to guard the bodies of the Slayers and Potential Slayers from any possible attacks. Secondly, yes it is a consideration that they could become lost forever, but we have a few days to train them to increase their mental and physical discipline. And I have two excellent teachers in both those regards." Warlock smirked as Thanos and Gamora smiled evilly. 

    "I don't want to be a Slayer anymore." Amanda whined. 

    "I suggest that everyone get a good night's rest. Training begins promptly tomorrow morning at seven." Warlock said. 

    "Any possibility that you can make the rest of the house as big as the living room?" Buffy asked. 

    "No. In fact I'm going to return this room to its original size. Stretching it like so isn't good for it." Warlock replied. 

    "How about you turn my house into a palace?" Buffy asked again. 

    "No. That would be silly."

    "Okay people, I need to know who's coming with me to my place cause there's not near enough room here." Xander said a few minutes later. 

    "I'm coming. I want sex." Anya said bluntly. 

    Cordelia laughed, "Finally got some huh Xander?"

    "He gets a lot. He's insatiable. There was this one time that I had this schoolgirl costume—"

    "OKAY AN! No need to tell even more people about our bedroom activities." Xander said clamping a hand over her mouth. 

    "I guess I can come. Anya and I can talk about fashion like we used to." Cordelia said. 

    "If you come then so do I." Angel added. 

    Xander mentally sighed. 

    "Okay Dead Boy, just don't be getting any ideas about biting me." Xander replied. 

    "I'm not going to bite you." Angel said. 

    "Spike used to try." Xander stated.

    " I BLOODY WELL DID NOT!" Spike yelled from across the room. 

    "I believe I'll stay and help Mr. Giles with any possible research he needs. I won't be doing much sleeping. Besides, I rather like not being known as the weakling I used to be." Wesley smirked. 

    "I'm in I guess." Gunn said. 

    "Ditto for me. At least I know you people." Gwen added. 

    "I can stay and help Wesley." Fred said, looking to Wes. Gunn scowled somewhat. 

    "What about you Oz?" Xander asked.

    "I'm good man. Doctor Strange teleported my van here." Oz replied. 

    "Riley?" Xander asked. 

    Riley looked at Angel and two more exes of Buffy locked eyes in anger. 

    "That's okay Xander. Sam and I are going to rent a room. Wouldn't want to cramp the Billowy Coated King of Pain's brooding space." Riley said, eyeing Angel. 

    "Whatever you say Rebound." Angel growled. 

    "God what is with Buffy's boyfriends and wanting to kill each other? I mean I'm more desirable anyway. I should be fought over." Anya pouted.

    "There there An." Xander patted her back, "Cordy, you think your friend Lorne would want to come along?"

    Before Cordy could answer, Lorne came running up, "Yes please! Let's go!"

    "Finally got away from Clem?" Xander asked. 

    "Locked him in the bathroom." Lorne said, exasperatedly, as he escaped an obsessed fan. 

    "Okay then, we're off then. Come on An." Xander said pulling at Anya's arm. Anya stood there, looking at Warlock like she was transfixed.

    "Anya?" Cordelia asked. 

    "Oh! What?" Anya said, snapping out of it.

    "We're ready. You okay?" Xander asked his lover. 

    "Oh yeah! You bet! Just thinking about sex! You know how much I like playing naughty nurse!" Anya chirped. 

    The group with Xander raised their eyebrows at Xander. Xander merely shrugged. 

    "I like kinkiness. Xander is fond of the leather and the riding crop. Can we move on now PLEASE?" Xander asked. 

    "Yeah…yeah we can." Anya said, looking back at Warlock then hurrying out the door. 

    "No." Anya repeated in her head, "I'm happy. I'm in love. I can't do that."

    "You may have to." Warlock said mentally. 

    "Why me?" Anya asked in her head. 

    "You know the power of D'Hoffryn. It must be you." Warlock replied. 

    "I can't do it okay? I have a life now. I'm not a demon anymore. I can't and I won't." Anya stated firmly. 

    "I hope you reconsider." Warlock said. 

    "Well I don't. Now get out of my head!" Anya mentally screamed. 

    As they walked to Xander's car, Xander sighed. 

    "I'm going to have to make two trips." Xander groaned. 

    "No, we just all have to sit on each other's laps is all." Anya said, "I'll sit on yours Xander."

    Xander groaned again, then looked at Anya with a smile. He bent down and kissed her. 

    "You're crazy An, but I love you." Xander stated. 

    "And you're easily embarrassed, and you have nice arms, and a strong member, and I love you too." Anya said wrapping her arms around him. She loved him so much, that she would never become a demon again. No matter what Warlock said.  


	15. Discipline, A Mistake, Some Comedy, and ...

Tuesday

    "THWAK" was the sound made as Buffy and Faith flew across the backyard into the side of the house. The two Slayers groaned in pain as they rose. 

    "Okay B, this is starting to piss me off." Faith growled.

    "I'm right there with you. God we're in the best shape of our lives and we can't even lay a finger on her." Buffy said, regarding the emerald skinned woman known only as Gamora. 

    "It's bad enough she's showing us up in front of the Potentials." Faith said, popping her neck. 

    "Okay, let's think about this." Buffy said, before Gamora cartwheeled between the two Slayers, slamming their heads together, then double sweeping them, before catching them both in mid-fall and throwing them across the lawn. 

    "You can't think. Thinking takes up too much time. You have to act on pure instinct." Gamora said calmly as Faith rose and threw a kick that would put a hole in a brick wall at her. Gamora merely jabbed her ankle so that her kick missed its mark by a wide breadth. 

    "Well thank you Mr. Miyagi!" Buffy said throwing a brutal punch. Gamora deftly avoided it and pulled Faith by the hair into Buffy's line of fire, making sure she was the one who was struck. 

    "OW! Damn it B!" Faith groaned. 

    "Faith I'm so sorr—"

    Gamora tired of the exercise and threw out a kick that crunched into Faith's back, making her scream, even as the impact sent her into Buffy knocking them both over. With Buffy pinned underneath a now unconscious Faith, Gamora pulled her knife and stabbed downwards. The blade went into the ground just by Buffy's head. 

    "Maybe Adam didn't make it clear enough for you. If you don't learn and learn quickly then the world ends. Then maybe the universe. I for one want to survive, so I imagine that you two should start learning how to actually fight. And you'd better last a whole lot longer than—how long was that Andrew?" Gamora asked the boy sitting on the porch with the stopwatch. 

   "One minute, fifteen seconds." Andrew said. 

    "You two really are pathetic. I wasn't even trying." Gamora growled. 

    "Tell me Greenie, where did you learn to be such a bitch?" Buffy spat. 

    "From my father." Gamora replied. 

    Thanos sat in the living room, tapping away at a computer pad that he had pulled from his belt buckle. Willow sat nearby; nervous that Doctor Strange had been convinced by Warlock to actually to leave her in his care for the day, while they scouted Los Angeles with Giles and Wesley, as it was the most probable place the First had retreated to. After all his collection of heroes still clung to their green crosses there. Thanos grumbled a sound that made Willow jump as she went back to her studies. Her job was going to be pivotal. Due to her power, she was going to be the one to put Buffy, Faith, and the Potentials under before they went to the astral plane. As such her studies mainly consisted of knowing how to do that particular spell as if it were second nature. In addition to various other spells that were similar, about fifteen different retrieval spells, and spells that would help make her focus unbreakable. Because it would have to be if she wanted to save her friends and her lover Kennedy when the time was right. Thanos grumbled again. 

    "Something wrong?" Willow asked apprehensively. 

    "The darkness in your atmosphere truly does block out most forms of communication and travel. I can't contact my ship." Thanos growled. 

    "Oh." Willow said, going back to her studies. 

    "It is doubly unfortunate as my ship's cannons were locked onto the atmosphere should I not contact it in a certain amount of time. This shield of darkness seems to be sufficiently powerful enough to stand up to my armaments." Thanos noted. 

    "Oh. That good or bad?" Willow asked. 

    "Considering my cannons can reduce most worlds to cinder, it is good for you. Considering my weapons are apparently nothing to this creature's power, it is bad for me. Keep to your studies." Thanos snorted. 

    "Okay." Willow said, not wanting to antagonize the Titan. 

    Her brow soon became furrowed, "I'm not sure if I can translate this passage though."

    "Let me see. I know most languages of earth, living or dead." Thanos said standing and looking over her shoulder. 

    "I'm not sure if it is an earth language though. Might be demon. I'm not sure if the word is abathal or abathayda." Willow said. Seconds later she jumped as she heard a gigantic crash behind her. Looking behind her she saw an enormous hole in the floor. As she peered in she noted that Thanos was lying in the basement asleep, "Well, I got the sleeping spell right, that's all that really matters. OH GODDESS! THE FLOOR! BUFFY'S GOING TO KILL ME! OH GODDESS! THANOS IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

    Just then Dawn came running down the stairs, "Willow what was that sound?"

    Willow hurried to the door and grabbed her coat, "Nothing. Going out for supplies. Be back later. Maybe."

    The door quickly slammed and Dawn had no idea what has just happened, until Thanos teleported back into the living room. 

    "At least she got the spell right. Remind me to kill her after we save reality." Thanos said to Dawn. 

    "See anything yet Glenda?" Spike asked Tara. Tara was focusing as Poe flew overhead. The bird relayed information to her near instantly. 

    "Five vampires. One Vahrall demon. One human sacrifice." Tara noted. 

    "Alright. Ready to move in?" Spike asked Tara and Ernie, his patrol mates for the day. Tara nodded. 

    "Yeah. Let's go tear them apart." Smiley, Ernie's button growled. 

    "I'm ready." Ernie nodded in agreement. 

    "Alright, let's go." Spike said as he vamped out and ran out from behind the tomb they were behind, "WATCH OUT! HERE COMES SPIKE!"

    Spike sailed through the air and nailed the first vampire with a hard tackle. Another began to attack him when it was blasted by magickal force courtesy of Tara. Another charged her, fangs bared. Poe instantly flew into its line of sight, pecking and scratching before climbing back into the air. The vampire growled and felt the sharp pain in its chest and saw Tara pull a wooden stake back. She waved at him seductively before he crumbled to dust. Spike had additionally staked his own demon and looked back. 

    "Quake demon at ten o'clock!" Spike said in reference to the Vahrall demon, a species that three members of had tried to destroy the world by a Hellmouth earthquake years prior. 

    Ernie was on top of the larger demon in an instant batting it around like a cat would a mouse. Spike smirked as he staked the vampire Tara had blasted as it approached behind him. The two remaining vampires, a male and female, turned and ran as fast as they could.  

    Right into an attack from Angel and Cordelia. Cordelia spun a katana she had brought from L.A. with her, slicing off the female vampire's head. Angel on the other hand battered the weaker vampire with some punches before drawing back and releasing the spring-loaded stake from his sleeve and jammed it into the vampire's heart. It crumbled to dust and Cordy smirked. 

    "Another one bites the dust." Cordy quipped. 

    Angel groaned and looked at her, "That was bad."

    "Oh like Buffy never said something like that." Cordy pouted. 

    "Maybe six years ago." Angel stated. 

    "What exactly are you two doing here?" Spike said, marching up to the other two. 

    "We're on patrol." Angel stated, "What are you doing here?"

    "Patrolling, on OUR side of the town." Spike stated. 

    "This is our side. We're on the north end, you're on the south." Angel explained. 

    "This is the south end!" Spike groaned. 

    "No it's the north." Cordelia stated. 

    "It's the south." Spike replied. 

    "North!" Cordy said, irritated. 

    "South!" Spike growled. 

    "Look, I was raised in this town. I know my way around it." Cordy went on. 

    "Yeah right. The whelp said you got lost in the library at the school." Spike smirked. 

    "Xander told you about that?!" Cordy said furiously. 

    "You got lost in the library?" Angel laughed, "I have to admit that is pretty funny." 

    "OH like I spent SO much time in there." Cordy fumed. 

    "Actually you did. We had meetings there every week. Oz would bring doughnuts." Angel explained.

    "SHUT UP!" Cordy pouted some more as she kicked Angel's shin. 

    Tara had already untied the human sacrifice and told them to go home and walked up with Ernie. 

    "Hey. What are you guys doing here?" Tara asked as Poe landed on her shoulder. 

    "Debating where we're at." Spike said. 

    "OH MY GOD!" Cordy screeched. 

    Tara turned around and saw Ernie was carrying the Vahrall demon's head. 

    "Ernie…" Tara said. 

    Ernie looked down, "Oh right. DEAD ONEZ RISE!"

    The Vahrall demon's body walked over to Ernie and he handed its head to it. Ernie turned back to the others. Spike and Angel were just staring, while it looked like Cordelia was puking her guts out. Tara tapped her foot and looked at Ernie. 

    "Send it away stupid!" Smiley yelled up at Ernie. 

    "Like, walk into the ocean or something." Ernie told the body. It turned and began to walk. Riley and Sam walked by the decapitated demon as it marched. 

    "Did you guys just see that too?" Riley asked. 

    "BLOODY HELL! What are you two doing here?" Spike asked. 

    "Patrolling. What are you doing here?" Riley asked. 

    "BLOODY PATROLLING!" Spike roared. 

    "No you guys are in the north and south ends. This is east." Sam explained. 

    "This IS the north end." Cordy said wiping her mouth. 

    "SOUTH!!!!" Spike roared. 

    Riley whipped out an object allowing Cordy and Spike to both look at it. The two of them sighed and began to walk away with Angel, Ernie, and Tara in tow. 

    "Wanker." Spike growled.

    "Yeah. He thinks he's SO good because he has a compass." Cordy grumbled. 

    Xander walked back into his room with food on a plate. 

    "I GOT WAFFLES!" Xander said as he sat the plate on the bed and crawled in beside Anya.

    "Its about time. That Gunn guy got waffles before me." Anya pouted, irresistibly. 

    "An, he's injured." Xander said. 

    "Yes, but I'm needy. And this might be the last time I get to have waffles." Anya rationalized. 

    "Well can't argue with the appeal of Eggos." Xander admitted. 

    Xander looked at Anya, merely poking her waffle with her fork. She wasn't so bouncy at the moment. 

    "Hey An, you alright?" Xander asked. 

    Anya looked over at Xander, "I'm fine. Really. Sex will take your mind off silly questions. Let's have sex."

    Xander held her at arm's length, "An I'm serious. What's wrong?"

    "Nothing. Just wanting sex waffles. We even have the syrup. Let's go cowboy." Anya said again. 

    "Whoa. I think I know you pretty well now. We've dated off and on for about four years. I know there are two times you want to have sex. When you're horny which is …well always." Xander smiled wistfully before snapping out of it, "Then there are the times when something's bothering you and you don't want to talk about it. You use sex against me so I don't ask."

    "You know about that?" Anya asked.

    "I caught on after about the fifteenth time." Xander admitted. 

    Anya frowned and put her head on Xander's shoulder, "You sure I can't get out of this by offering sexual favors?"

    "Reasonably sure. What's bothering you?" Xander asked. 

    Anya looked at him right in the eye, "I love you."

    "Gee, way to make a guy feel good An." Xander replied, deadpan. 

    "No wait, that's not what I mean. It's just that it bothers me because I love you." Anya said, sadly. 

    "Explain because I lied about being a great philosopher when we started dating." Xander said with a reassuring smile. 

    "Okay, say the situation is bad. Really bad. Like now. And say you have a choice to make. A choice that could affect how things pan out. But the problem with making that choice is that it completely changes your life. Things would be different and you don't necessarily want them to be." Anya explained. 

    "Are you talking about sacrifice?" Xander asked. 

    "Yeah, I think so." Anya said. 

    "Can I tell you a story?" Xander said. 

    "Will there be money?" Anya asked.

    "It's a Buffy story." Xander said. 

    "OH God…I mean…. sure." Anya said with a mock smile.

    "The first major league bad guy that Buffy fought was the Master, a really old, really powerful vampire. He was trapped in this church below Sunnydale by this mystical barrier. All this big apocalyptic stuff started to happen that painted the picture that Buffy was going to have a showdown with the Master. The bad part was that Giles and Angel had found this prophecy that said Buffy would die if they did. Buffy majorly freaked and wanted nothing to do with the fight. I mean she was sixteen at the time. She didn't want to die, but eventually she realized she had to sacrifice herself to take down the Master. So she went into that church and he kicked the crap out of her, drinking from her, and then drowning her. And the Master was so juiced by drinking Slayer blood that he was able to get out and head up the surface." Xander related. 

    "You're really helping me feel better Harris." Anya growled. 

    "Wait, I'm not done. Enter our hero, yours truly. Angel led me down there and I managed to revive Buffy with some CPR. She then went up to the surface and managed to kill the Master. The moral of the story here is that sacrifice makes things different. That's what makes it sacrifice. Buffy died again closing Glory's portal because she had to do it that way. Anya, sacrifice makes everything different, but when it comes time to do, it has to be done. Sometimes things turn out good. Sometimes not. But you just have to do what's in your heart." Xander explained. 

    Anya looked at him and hesitantly asked, "Would you love me if I became a demon again?"

    "That's what this is about?" Xander asked. 

    "Yeah. I got the idea that if I became a demon again, for the third time, I could help fix things. That's my sacrifice. I was afraid you wouldn't love me if I did." Anya explained. 

    Xander put his hand to her face, "Anya, I won't lie. It would be different. It would be harder. But I'd still love you. In the last year since we almost got married, I really had a lot of time to open my eyes and think about things. I think I've grown up a lot and I'd love you no matter if you're a human or a demon or whatever. I just love you. Period." 

    Anya looked at him and just started flat out bawling and blubbering like a baby. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into him. Xander smiled.

    "I love you too! I love you so much Xander!" Anya cried. 

    Xander smiled even larger. That was until Anya blew her nose on his shirt. Then the smile faded and he had to toss the shirt. Then the smile came back with the sex. And the sex was GOOD.   


	16. Day of Reckoning

Wednesday

Los Angeles

    Superman groaned in pain. It wasn't a feeling he had too often. In fact it was altogether alien to him. His arms were broken, he probably had a concussion, dried blood was caked on him. The others weren't holding up so well either. Due to their high metabolisms, the Flash and Goku were each starving and dehydrated, not having eaten or drank anything since Sunday morning. 

    Green Lantern was well on his way to joining them, though Superman had to admit that his willpower was keeping him going. Wonder Woman was probably in the best shape of all of them, attempting to find a way to free her from her bonds, but she soon stopped when the top of Green Lantern's green cross changed to a blade and stretched out in front of him, threatening to impale his head. Superman was most worried about the Martian Manhunter though. He had been wary of coming into this battle at all since he had felt the mind of Lavos, the First's servant. Then he had been set on fire, his only weakness. He was in a bad way but still he clung to life. 

    "J'onn? J'onn?" Superman asked, as he had for the last few days. And like the last few days he got no response. The only way he knew his friend was alive was by the sound of a very weak heartbeat. 

    "He can't hear you."

    It was the First.

    "What do you want?" Superman asked hatefully.

    "Just making my rounds and I thought it would be enjoyable if I tortured you for a while." The First said moving in closer, flapping its wings high above the burning city below, "Do you see what has happened down below?"

    Superman made no response, instead glaring at the First. The First grinned.

    "What's happened is that I've unleashed a group of brainless animals that were down in the center of the earth. It's all very interesting really. The giant creature you fought, Lavos, came to earth before it had life. And I met it head on. It had great willpower I admit, but eventually my machinations allowed me to manipulate it psychologically. As time progressed, I wanted it to create creatures worthy of me. And it did. The Baragons are fire breathing dragons that burrow deep beneath the earth. The Gyaos are giant flying flesh eaters, whose terrible sonic cries cut through near any material. And my beautiful Turok-Han, genetically altered vampires more suited to my purposes. Lavos didn't stop there though. Oh no, it created my spires that now jut up out of the earth, casting darkness into the air. The same darkness that absorbs the souls of those who die and sends it to me. The same darkness that blots out the sun and robs you of your power. Tell me Superman, how will it feel to soon just be a man? I imagine you will hurt quite a lot." The First smiled. 

    "You'll be stopped." Superman said defiantly. 

    "Oh yes. The armies of man are overwhelming me as we speak. Oh please don't hurt me!" the First said in mock fright, "Idiot. Where are they Superman? The Avengers? The Justice Society? Where are the Authority? The Fantastic Four? You don't even have Gen 13 to help you. They're all dealing with my pets in other corners of the globe. They can't be spared to help you."

    "Someone will come." Superman growled. 

    "Perhaps Adam Warlock would. He's planning something. But that just goes to show how hopeless the situation is for you. He possesses the Infinity Gauntlet, yet he does not act against me. No, he chooses champions. Oh I know that's what he's done. His particular plan is blocked from my view for now…but I have eyes and ears everywhere. It will not stay unrevealed forever. And why doesn't he just attack me? He can't. He won't. I would say the ball is definitely in my court now." The First explained to Superman before his ears arched, "Did you hear that? It sounded like a child's voice…crying for Superman to save him. Save him Superman. Go, save him."

    The First's finger lit up in power, "Save him Superman! Save him!"

    Superman struggled valiantly to escape his Oan bonds because he could indeed hear the child's voice and knew the First's intent. The First simply smiled and fired a blast of energy from his finger that sped out over the horizon and impacted. Superman's jaw dropped when the child's cry was cut short. 

    "Hmm. I suppose I was just hearing things." The First said as it began to laugh. Superman hung his head in defeat as the Martian Manhunter's red eyes opened and glared hatefully at the First, before closing again. 

    Buffy and Faith both lay on the ground, temporarily paralyzed, amidst all the similarly immobile Potentials. Gamora stood above them. 

    "Andrew?" the green skinned woman asked. 

    "Three minutes even" Andrew replied. 

    "Getting better." Gamora smirked. 

    Arashmahar, dimensional home of the Vengeance Demons. From here, each Vengeance demon receives their orders from D'Hoffryn himself and go about the world, righting what they consider wrong with wishes. Sometimes the wicked are punished rightfully. Most times however, innocent people make wishes to these beings and end getting a world of trouble. For eleven hundred years, D'Hoffryn was most proud of his protégé: Anyanka, patron saint of all women scorned. She was feared and worshipped throughout the mortal world. She wielded incredible power and had a reputation as being the greatest Vengeance Demon of all, save D'Hoffryn himself. 

    However, she had become prideful and lost her powers. Living as a human for three years after that weakened her resolve, so when she finally returned to the flock her work was lackluster at best. She had wanted a way out then. So D'Hoffryn gave it to her. Of course he had to murder a lesser Vengeance Demon and friend to Anyanka called Halfrek, but what of it? Anyanka became a disappointment, willingly turning her back from the fold. So for the last few months, he sent various other demons to kill her. So far she had survived. D'Hoffryn frowned at that, then smiled as Anyanka entered his court. 

    "Well, well, well. Anyanka." The large bearded, horned demon said with an evil smile. 

    "D'Hoffryn." Anya said as she walked past the other Vengeance Demons carefully. They spat in her direction, called her obscenities, and threatened her life. Through it all Anya just kept walking before D'Hoffryn. 

    "I never thought I'd see you here in Arashmahar again. I imagined you'd be killed or die from old age. Fitting deaths for a traitor." D'Hoffyrn said smiling as Anya was before him. 

    "I'm tired of it all D'Hoffryn. I'm tired of you sending all the demons after me. I'm tired of being afraid. I just want it to end." Anya explained slowly.  

    "So you came to seek more merciful death from me?" D'Hoffyrn asked, "I like that."

    "I didn't come here to die." Anya said, hanging her head slightly. 

    "Oh. I see. You came to beg for your powers back. Well let me think about it…no. You turned your back on us Anyanka. You turned your back on Arashmahar, on Vengeance, and upon the Lower Beings. There is no coming back for your powers. There is only death here." D'Hoffryn said as his hands began to crackle with blue energy. 

    Anya turned up and looked him in the eye, "I know."

    Her hand shot into his chest with a messy, wet, sound. D'Hoffryn's eyes went wide in shock as his hands stopped crackling. He grabbed Anya's forearm and tried to force it out of his chest, but it would not budge. His energy began to flow out into her, filling her with all his vaunted power. She recoiled her arm and pushed the gaping Elder Vengeance Demon over.

    "But….how?" D'Hoffryn asked in shock. 

    Anya unclenched her other hand, showing him its contents. The Power Gem from the Infinity Gauntlet rested in her hand. Anya's eyes glowed with energy, closing her fist around it again. 

    "I'm not stupid D'Hoffryn, despite what many may think. I knew you'd never give me my powers back. I knew you'd try to kill me. That's why a friend of mine let me borrow this little trinket. With it, I was more powerful than even you. With it I can take your powers and the powers of every other Vengeance Demon in Arashmahar before having to give the gem back to its rightful owner." Anya said, smugly. 

    "But…that's…not…fair." D'Hoffryn said. 

    "No. It isn't. A lot of what we've all done wasn't fair. That's why it ends today. I will leave each of you with enough power to depart back to whatever worlds you came from, but that is it. You will give me your power willingly or I will take it. The time of the Vengeance Demon is over. Arashmahar will be an empty dimension. It will be a tomb. For D'Hoffyrn." Anya said angrily as he looked at her former mentor. 

    "You...cannot…kill me…I've been like a father to you!" D'Hoffryn said fearfully. 

    "You were like a father to all of us. Including Halfrek. Yet you murdered her to teach me a lesson. She was my closest friend. It's only fitting Vengeance be taken one last time before it ends." Anya said as D'Hoffryn was set ablaze, "That fire will burn for ten thousand years. And you will not die until it goes out in that span of time."

    D'Hoffryn screamed in pain. 

    "Vengeance burns doesn't it? That was for Hallie, you bastard." Anya said bitterly as she turned to the other demons, "Now what were those names that you called me?"

    "Why do they call them the Backstreet Boys again?" Connor asked as he walked along the cemetery with Dawn. 

    "It's just their name Connor." Dawn giggled, "How do you like the CD?"

    "It's annoying." Connor said as he listened through the headphones for a while longer. 

    "Well, maybe Xander or Spike can loan you some things to listen to. More manly things." Dawn said. 

    "I don't think I'm a good judge of music. The only music I remember hearing were battle drums back on my homeworld. They generally weren't a good sign either." Connor explained. 

    "Well that's back in whatever dimension you were raised in. Here we use music to relax and for entertainment. Like Lorne. You've heard him sing right?" Dawn asked. 

    "A few times, when he thought no one was listening." Connor stated before looking at Dawn, "Are you sure your sister lets you go out like this?"

    "Connor it's three PM." Dawn said. 

    "Yeah but its also total darkness." Connor shot back. 

    "Touché." Dawn said, "Okay so Buffy probably wouldn't let me go out like this. But I'm with you. I feel safe with you because you can handle almost anything we'd run into out here. I'm not slouch either."

    "So it will be okay?" Connor asked. 

    "Sure. If it comes to it, I'll just say you forced me to come with you." Dawn smirked. 

    Connor looked at her, long and hard, before leaning in and kissing her. Dawn was a little surprised at first but didn't fight it. It was interesting, no doubt about that. She didn't fight him off. She pulled back. 

    "Wow." Dawn managed to say. 

    "Sorry. I felt I had to." Connor explained. 

    "It's okay." Dawn said. 

    "Oh it most certainly is not young lady. I 'magine that you're gonna be in a big ol' spot of trouble." 

    Dawn turned and saw someone that scared the living crap out of her. Standing a few feet away and leaning against a tomb was Caleb. 

    "Connor we have to get out of here." Dawn said, backing away and looking around for any Bringers. 

    "Who is that?" Connor asked.

    "That's Caleb. He's not to be messed with Connor. He beat Buffy, Spike, and Faith all at once." Dawn said, walking behind Caleb. 

    "Now, now, now. Little girls should be seen and not heard little missy." Caleb said in his southern accent as he walked out to meet the two of them, "And look at you out here. Seducing this fine young man like a little Jezebel. You should feel ashamed, you dirty girl."

    "Back off." Connor growled at the taller man. 

    "No manners I see. I suppose my judge of your character was off a bit. My mistake." Caleb said walking closer. 

    "Leave or I make you leave." Connor growled again. 

    "Connor, no! We have to go!" Dawn said pulling his arm. 

    "Should listen to your little goodtime girl." Caleb said with a smile, lighting his ring. 

    "I'm not afraid of you." Connor said defiantly. 

    "Well that's your first mistake." Caleb said striking out with his ringed hand to burn his mark into Connor. Connor caught his hand by the wrist.

    "I've fought the Beast. You're no Beast." Connor said twisting and flipping Caleb to the ground. Connor instantly leapt atop the deranged man of the cloth and pulled out his stake bring it down. His hand was caught in a vice-like grip and Connor groaned in pain as Caleb made him drop the stake and then threw him through the air like a rag doll. Caleb stood up and dusted himself off.

    "I hate to disappoint you, but I'm not a vampire." Caleb said before looking to Dawn, "Now you stay right there missy. I'll attend to you in minute."

    Connor charged Caleb and swung a powerful punch that connected with Caleb's jaw and made him smile. Caleb then backhanded Connor and again he went flying. He hit almost as hard as the Beast did. Not quite, but it was still impressive. Connor went for a change in tactics and went for a tackle. Caleb caught him easily and held him in a headlock.

    "Now let me see…mark you or just snap your little 'ol neck like a twig. Decisions, decisions." Caleb said with a smirk. The smirk faded when something collided with his face and hit hard. He let Connor go and pushed the boy to the ground as he examined what had hit him. He picked it up. A metal boomerang shaped like a bat. Caleb's gaze then went to the top of a nearby tomb, and on it stood what looked like a demon right out of hell. The Batman. 

    "Let them go or I hurt you." Batman said so low, Caleb almost didn't hear. 

    "Somehow I doubt you can do that." Caleb smiled. Batman leapt off the tomb and came running at Caleb. Caleb just opened his arms wide, like it was an old friend running to his embrace. When Batman was in striking range, Caleb threw a punch and missed. He then roared in pain as his arm fell lifeless to his side. 

    "I saw how strong you are. I can't match you in that regard. But I'm fast. And I know where all the major nerve clusters are. It doesn't matter how strong you are if you can't move your arm." Batman said coldly, as Caleb swung with his free arm. 

    Batman avoided it. Caleb swung again. Batman avoided it. Caleb swung one last time and Batman grabbed his arm, swinging him in a 360 with his momentum. When Caleb faced the Batman again he was struck by a powerful kick in his solar plexus. The air was driven out of his lungs as Batman pulled what appeared to be a grappling hook from his belt. Firing the mechanism, the cord wrapped around the legs of Caleb. With a simple pull, the cord tightened and drew Caleb's legs together and put him on the ground. "Steel cable. I'd like to see you rip that apart. One armed even."

    Dawn's mouth hung open as she helped up Connor and looked at Batman. 

    "Who's that?" Connor asked.

    "That's Batman." Dawn answered. 

    "Who?" Connor asked. 

    "I'll explain later." Dawn said as she watched the hero. She jumped when she saw Bringers coming out of nowhere to aid the sinister clergyman.

    "Look out!" Dawn shrieked.

    A Bringer swung a sword at Batman. He merely ducked and spun sweeping the demon onto the ground. Another came right at him. Batman stepped out of the range of the sword and threw a powerful kick. A throwing dagger spun at him. He caught it by the handle. Then he grimaced before throwing it back, making sure the angle was right so that the Bringer was hit by the handle and not the blade. 

    Connor and Dawn stood transfixed. The Batman was poetry in motion. He moved with a grace and skill that the teens had rarely seen, even in vampires. He was making it all look easy. Still things never really stay easy.

    Caleb's hand locked onto Batman's foot. Batman groaned in pain as the powerful grip twisted his ankle. In a moment, Batman was down with Caleb atop him. A powerful blow made Batman see stars. Caleb smiled. He was using both arms again.

    "What do ya plan on doing now hot shot? Time to repent of your sins." Caleb said as the white hot ring on his finger approached the exposed bottom jaw of the Dark Knight.

     It was blocked at the last instant by a small mask that Batman instantly covered his face with. Caleb was perplexed at the speed and accuracy that Batman placed the mask on his face. He'd apparently reached for his belt. That's when Caleb started coughing. After all it would have been rather pointless of Batman to withdraw his gasmask without withdrawing some gas pellets too wouldn't it? Batman rolled Caleb over onto his back and violently elbowed the clergy's throat. He stood and looked back behind him. The Bringers were all coughing and clutching their throats as well. Good. He could get on with the plan then. Batman limped, albeit quickly from the gas cloud to where Dawn and Connor stood. He ushered them along.

    "Dawn Summers." Batman stated as they began to flee the scene.

    "You know my name?" Dawn asked. 

    Batman knew her name!

    "I did some research. Found some records from the recently deceased Watcher's Council. I'd very much like to meet your sister." Batman explained. 

    "If you know my name then you know where I live. Why didn't you just knock on the door or something?" Dawn asked. 

    "I'd rather not be killed by Thanos. Meeting up with the proper person to get me in safely seemed more logical." Batman explained further. 

    "Oh….so what do you want?" Dawn asked again, somewhat intimidated. 

    "I want to help."  


	17. Alliances Made, Alliances Strained

Thursday

    Dear Diary,

                       Hey its Dawn. I know its been a while since I've written you but until now I haven't had a lot to say. Let's see, last time I wrote I think Buffy just killed that Uber-Vamp at the school. Wow, that's been months. Let me bring you up to speed. 

    The world is ending. No really. The First went and got itself a body and has been playing with all of us like a chew toy. Lots of people have been showing up here in Sunnydale cause there's this guy named Adam Warlock here. He has the First nervous because he has this glove that lets him do anything. 

    The only thing is he can't do anything because it would cause even more badness to go down (its complicated I know). But he's got Buffy, Faith and all the Potentials training really hard with that green chick that came with him. So far they've really sucked, but they hit the five minute mark today so they're doing something right. 

    Oh yeah and there was a lot of screaming at Willow over this hole she made in the floor this week. I think they were overreacting really.

    Let's Anya's a demon. AGAIN. But this time she's like a really powerful demon. I'm not really sure if that's comforting or not to be honest. All I know is that I'd hate to be Xander. 

    Oh did I mention a member of the Justice League is staying at my house? Batman is here! It's way cool! He saved Connor and me last night (more on Connor later) from this psycho preacher guy, Caleb (and you thought Pat Robertson was scary). Caleb escaped though so that was a turn for the sucky. 

    Anywho, he was up on the Watchtower on the moon (the moon! Can you believe that?!) doing research when the rest of the JLA fought the First. After seeing Superman get knocked out in the first few minutes, he figured that the First was magical in nature (I'm sorry. I refuse to spell magic with a "K") cause magic hurts Superman. He then did a check on magical hotspots on earth and voila he found the Hellmouth on the web, a place not two hours away from where the First was fighting the Justice League. So he teleported down to the Hellmouth with a lap top before the darkness that's covering the earth…well covered the earth. 

    Now get THIS. He knew about the old Initiative area underneath Sunnydale from some Black Ops stuff he had hacked into before. He hacked into what was left of the old Watcher's Council archives to find out if the Slayer lived in town (He said he was following a hunch because the First mentioned Buffy to the whole world when it was kicking the Justice League's ass and because he knew about the Slayer "myths"). He tracked us down, did some recon, and decided to approach one of us so our new allies wouldn't kill him the second he came in the door (Thanos in particular). Turns it out that he and Doctor Strange know each other too. So now we got Batman on our side!

    Onto Connor. He's neat, kinda quiet, kinda cute and really arrogant. Still he can be nice sometimes. He's like a little kid when you explain things to him, and that tends to be when he's nicest. I kinda like him. I even told Buffy that I did. Then she kinda got really quiet and said something about hoping he doesn't go evil when he gets a happy. I think I heard her talking to Angel about it later. They got really quiet, then started laughing really loudly about us making eyes at each other. 

    Now look just because I'm Buffy's sister and Connor is Angel's son and Buffy and Angel used to date and try to kill each other doesn't make an attraction between Connor and me twisted…okay so maybe it does but screw that, I don't care. Anywho, think I'm going to go. Xander's making his famous call to the pizza place. Buffy's got this thing where we all try to eat with each other before the world ends so I can't be late. 

                                                                                                            Dawnie

Asgard

    King Thor was often considered to be brash, hard headed and quick to anger. And he was. But he was also a powerful warrior; one of the mightiest heroes of earth even before his father's enchanted Odinpower took up residence within him. This power was one of the deciding factors that had helped to make New York City safe after the spires unleashed its creatures there. Many a great monster was felled in battle by the Mighty Thor. Thor had even convinced the powerful storm giant Sturm to join him in battle to fight off the giant Baragons and Gyaos. There were casualties of course, but in the end Thor and other heroes in the area had made New York the first monster free major city on the planet. And as a result, Sturm now had plenty to eat. 

    However, Thor was not finished there. He wanted to attack the source of the problem. And the other heroes were not ready to attack soon enough, so the Odinson took matters into his own hands. He called audience with many like-minded heroes who were either not missed or not welcomed in trying to help the other cities of earth. Thor however knew that they were among the most vicious, dangerous, and powerful denizens of the planet. They would aid him in his attack against the First. They would help him to free the captive Justice League. They would….HAVE TO GET ALONG LONG ENOUGH TO DO THESE THINGS! 

    Thor put his head in his hand and then sighed, "All Father, why hast thou forsaken me?"

    "Watch where you breathe you green-skinned baboon!" Prince Namor of Atlantis growled loudly, already regretting that he had decided to come here. He had regretted it as soon as he saw the one he quarreled with.

    "RAAAARH! Hulk think that fish man should watch where he stand if he no want Hulk to breathe on him!" the Hulk shook his great green fist in the air. 

    "Me Grimlock think that you Hulk right! You watch where you stand!" a huge robot, about twenty five feet tall said. 

    "See, Hulk try to tell fish man that, but does fish man listen to Hulk? Noooo!" the Hulk said looking up at Grimlock. 

    Namor simply shrugged and looked to Thor, who simply shrugged back. Until something else caught his eye. He groaned audibly. 

    "No I would not like to test your mettle Hercules." Power Girl said, with a scowl on her face. 

    "Oh fair maiden, merely allow the Lion of Olympus to give you his attentions and truly thou will sing another tune!" Hercules said with a huge smile. Right before Power Girl punched him in the face, putting him on his ass. 

    "My face," Power Girl said pointing, "Is up HERE!"

    "My apologies fair one. My eyes doth move of their own accord." Hercules grinned. 

    Power Girl's former teammate the giant Atom Smasher laughed as loud as he could at the proceedings, as Hercules again tried to pick up on Power Girl. 

    High above the courtyard, two beings of great might hovered. One was tall, with bronze skin, slicked black hair and wore a full black bodysuit with a lightning bolt on the chest. The other was shorter and wore a blueish-black suit of armor and had enormous spiked hair. 

    "Why do we waste our time with these idiots?" Vegeta asked. 

    "Not all of them are idiots. I consider Atom Smasher a friend and Namor a brother in battle." Black Adam replied. 

    "You didn't answer my question." Vegeta said again. 

    "Thor has summoned us and a summons from the gods is one that simply cannot be ignored." Black Adam explained. 

    "I still feel I'm wasting my time. This demon could kill Kakkarot unless we act soon." Vegeta said in regards to the plight of the Justice Leaguer known as Goku, "AND I WANT TO DO THAT!"

    "Calm yourself old friend. Patience is a virtue as strong as a sword. Impatience is like an intemperate sword which can break and be useless." Black Adam replied. 

    Vegeta looked at him, "What the hell did you just say?"

    Black Adam sighed, "It's an ancient Egyptian proverb. Keep calm. That's what it means, just keep calm."

    "If I could please have the attention of all!" Thor began, firing a lightning bolt for emphasis, "You have all been gathered here for a single purpose. That purpose is to plan to strike against the demon that places the world in terror and holds our allies in its grasp. I speak to you of the First Evil! My father told me tales of this creature long ago when I was but a child and I can safely say that this thing wishes to end fair Midgard's existence! Like myself you are all great warriors who are both feared and respected throughout the universe. Your aid will be greatly necessary if we are to defeat this evil!"

    Grimlock raised a massive metal arm. 

    "Aye friend Grimlock?" Thor asked. 

    "Me Grimlock want to ask what's a Midgard?" 

    Thor sighed, "Earth. It's what mine people call earth."

    "Why not just call it earth then? And why you talk so funny?" Grimlock asked. 

    "BE THERE ANY OTHER QUESTIONS?!" Thor asked the crowd. 

    Grimlock knelt down to the Hulk, "See that what me Grimlock talking about."

    "Hulk understand. Hulk think goldilocks not all there in head." The Hulk said in sympathy. 

    "How do you intend to bring this demon down? Where can we succeed where the Justice League has failed?" Power Girl asked. 

    "We here hold great power and what is more we will use it in ways that the Justice League were not prepared to. They fought this thing to subdue it, reason with it. While I applaud them for their ideals, I also must scoff at them. This creature be purest evil. It will not be reasoned with and it cannot be subdued. We must do what is required of us. We must kill the First Evil!" Thor explained. 

    "I admire your bravery." Black Adam said landing, "But how exactly are we expected to do that? The Justice League were brutalized. They were no weaklings. I know this. I have fought both at their side and against them."

    "While the Justice League were powerful, they did not have have the power of a Skyfather on their side. You do. Also there are others who wish to aid us." Thor smirked. 

    "Name them Thor. I would like to meet them." Namor said, crossing his arms. As the Prince of Atlantis said that, a shadow was cast over the torch lit courtyard. The courtyard's occupants looked up to see a many miles long Shift-Ship overhead. 

    "Our allies be the ones known as the Authority." Thor said with a gleam in his eye.

    "We attack on Saturday." Warlock said as the residents of the house ate. 

    "Saturday? Warlock it's Thursday evening!" That's less than forty eight hours from now!" Buffy said, dropping her slice of pizza. 

    "Yes it is." Warlock said as he ate his own slice. 

    "We haven't even beaten Gamora yet!" Faith added in outrage. 

    "And you never will." Gamora said, standing behind Warlock. 

    "Look, I know you want to take this guy on and all, but we're not ready yet."

    "And if that's the attitude you have, then you will never be ready. This is war. You must strike when you are told to strike. Ready or not, the attack begins on Saturday." Warlock stated. 

    "You had better be sure of this Adam." Doctor Strange said. 

    "If I were not, it would not matter. This is what must be done." Warlock said to Strange. 

    "Not really loving the attitude." Angel said from across the room. 

    "The First said that the world will end in seven days. Meaning that it will be ended by this Sunday. Saturday is the very latest we can attack. That gives you another day to train and an evening to relax and reflect." Warlock explained, coldly devoid of emotion. 

    "You know what? I really don't like you." Buffy said, getting right in Warlock's face. 

    "Such is the burden of all who lead. You should know better than anyone." Warlock replied. 

    Buffy then pulled her arm back and punched him right in the face. Warlock flinched and looked at her. Doctor Strange and Gamora's jaws dropped. Thanos merely smiled. Batman suppressed a chuckle. 

    "You hit me?" Warlock said, sounding surprised. 

    "You're damn right I did." Buffy growled. 

    "Buffy, you just hit a man who wields the Infinity Gauntlet!" Willow shouted in surprise. 

    "Big deal. He seems to be a lot of talk and no action." Buffy replied. 

    "Bite your tongue!" Gamora shouted.

    "How about no you freaky green bitch?" Buffy asked, "All I hear about when Warlock gets here is about how powerful he is and how easily he could take the First out. Then I hear excuses about how he can't just do it like that. So instead he sits back and takes it easy while we work our asses off to get good enough to fight the First. You know what? Learn to make sacrifices once in a while. So getting involved like you want to may throw a wrench in your plans? So what?! If you really cared as much as you want us to believe you do, you would stop the First the moment it popped out of Lucifer's head rather than just sit back and wait for this time to come. I…WE…we have ALL had to sacrifice so much to save the world. We lost our innocence, our hearts, even our souls to try and make a difference. And we NEVER get to stop. We have to go on. We can never stop being what we are. If we could we would fix the universe to where nothing like this ever happens again, but we don't have the power to do that. You do. What's your excuse? Oh we'll fight. We'll even do it the way you want us to. And we'll win. But we won't do it because you tell us to. No, we'll do it for us, for our world. And frankly, when its all done, I'd like you to get off of it as soon as possible."

    Warlock didn't smile or get angry or anything like that. He just looked at Buffy. He nodded.

    "Very well then." Warlock said walking out of the room.

    Warlock walked out onto the porch and actually felt shame at the girl's words. She was young, idealistic, and thoroughly headstrong much like he himself once had been. She would never understand his quest. She would never understand what all was at stake. She couldn't contemplate being All That Was and then ended. She would never know how much the desire to know why burned deep within him. She couldn't imagine the forces that would rain down upon him if he dared to use the Gauntlet and erase the First from existence. Adam Warlock was an anomaly that would gladly sacrifice all creation to know why he had been murdered by the great powers of the universe. But he would not sacrifice it to ruin by using the Gauntlet now. He would wait. He would help to defeat the First and then he would gather his armies for his own quest at a later date. He would find his own personal answers on another day. For now however, he merely watched the blackened sky and mused how, for all his omnipotent might, he could not be brave and sacrifice himself. How he could not explain any of this to a twenty two year old girl.  


	18. The Calm before the Storm

Friday

    Caleb had recovered from his encounter with Batman. However, he still wasn't in a very good mood. He had been bested by a human. A well trained, and well prepared human, but nonetheless it was still a human. Caleb was seething in rage as he slammed his fist into the wall, putting a hole in it. 

    "Come here." He ordered one of the Bringers in the room. As it neared him he violently snapped its neck. He sighed at the dead demon on the floor

    "Damn it! Even that didn't make me feel any better!" Caleb said in anger, as the Bringer fell dead to the floor. 

    "Then perhaps this will."

    "That you Lord?" Caleb asked. 

    The Bringer's head snapped back to life as it sat up and was set ablaze. 

    "Do you prefer this?"

    Caleb smirked, "Speaking to a burning Bringer. I like that. Why have you graced me with your presence oh Lord?"

    "I have a job for you Caleb. You will kill the two Slayers and the Potential Slayers, despite the presence of Adam Warlock or Thanos."

    "How so?" Caleb asked, as he sat in front of the burning Bringer. 

    "I'm onto Warlock's little plan now. He can't use the Gauntlet lest it destroy any future plans of his. Furthermore, he and Thanos will be very occupied tomorrow, similarly entranced, using their own strength to keep the Slayers safe on the astral plane. During this time the Slayers will be vulnerable. You will enter the house and kill them."

    "How did you figure this out?" Caleb asked puzzled.

    "I have my…sources."

    "If Thanos or Warlock wake up though…"

    "Yes, yes, you will die. I know. You're going to die when I destroy this world anyway, so it doesn't really matter does it?" the First said to him. 

    "I suppose not, Lord. But I do still have a question. I know I'm strong but I also know they've been gathering forces for a while now. A few Bringers and myself probably wouldn't be able to defeat them all." Caleb explained. 

    "That's why I left a few Turok-Han untouched beneath the Seal."

    "How many is a few?" Caleb asked. 

    "Five hundred or so."

    Caleb whistled, "That's a lot Lord. But the Seal needs blood to open it. Where do I get enough blood to let them out?"

    The burning Bringer's head turned to the other Bringers in the room and smiled beneath the flame. Caleb likewise smiled. 

    "I like the way you think, Lord." Caleb smirked.

    Gamora stood above the fallen Buffy, the only Slayer still left conscious. Gamora walked up to her and sighed. Buffy was holding her ribs in pain, whimpering. Gamora rolled her eyes. 

    "I'll give you credit. This is the longest you've stayed with me, but if you think you're anywhere near ready to take on the First then you're sadly mistaken." Gamora said walking up to the cowering Buffy, "Now what do you have to say about that?"

    Buffy stopped whimpering and smirked in Gamora's face, "Two words: Drama Class."

    As Gamora pondered these words, Buffy's hands flew up, throwing the sand into her eyes. Gamora stumbled back as Buffy rolled to the side and to her feet, kicking Gamora's leg at the knee. The Emerald Amazon's knife dropped to the ground. Gamora went down to one knee and reached for her knife. She then felt something sharp cut into her back. 

    Faith was back behind her stabbing away with Gamora's own knife, "Good thing you got a healing factor huh Greenie? Oh yeah and I was faking it to, just to make you feel like you were doing a good job. Doesn't make you less of a woman."

    "What is it with you and stabbing people?" Buffy asked as she picked up the millstone in front of the back step. 

    "I just like it!" Faith said still stabbing Gamora in the back, "Let's out….all…my….AGRESSION!" 

    Buffy smirked and smashed the slab of rock over Gamora's head. Gamora rolled to her back and looked up slightly confused as Buffy and Faith stood over her. 

    "Time?" Buffy asked. 

    "Ten minutes, seventeen seconds." Andrew replied. 

    "So we ready yet?" Faith asked fallen woman. 

    Gamora scowled in anger, then began to laugh uncontrollably, "I love you girls. Best students I ever had."

    Later in the evening, Buffy sat on her roof and looked out over the landscape. Angel walked down and sat beside her. He looked over at her. 

    "It's been a long road hasn't it?" Angel asked, "Seven long years."

    "Feels like a hundred." Buffy replied to her former lover. 

    "Think you can pull it off?" Angel asked.

    "I don't want to talk about it." Buffy said, quietly. She then looked over, "What are you doing up here anyway?"

    "Batman's on the other side of the house. I was bringing him some dinner. He has to eat sometime." Angel explained. 

    "Ah. So you thought you'd waltz over and chat about old times?" Buffy asked. 

    "Partly. I wanted to see if you were okay."

    "Am I ever okay?"

    Angel smirked, "No, maybe not. I have faith in you though. I think you can do it."

    "How so?" Buffy asked.

    "Come on Buffy, there's never been another Slayer like you. There's never been one that's lived as long as you or fought the kinds of fights you've had. You've beaten so much in your time here. You're tough as nails, something I can attest to." Angel went on, "You'll win this. I know you will."

    "I don't want to be tough as nails." Buffy said glumly, "All I've ever wanted is to be normal."

    "I know. And it breaks my heart that you can't have that, but people like us have to carry the load. It's hard and it's so lonely and sometimes you just want to lie down and die. But you can't. You have to be strong and carry it all." Angel said. 

    "Does…does it ever get better?" Buffy asked the two hundred and fifty year old vampire.

    "It gets easier with help from friends and family. But it doesn't go away. Not completely." Angel said truthfully. 

    Buffy reached over and hugged him, "Thank you."

    "Just watching out for people I care about, even if we have gone in different directions." Angel smiled weakly, when inside it was hard to be around her and not being able to kiss her. He wasn't alone though, because Buffy felt the same way. 

    "So you're dating Cordelia?" Buffy asked as she pulled away.

    "Yeah. Yeah I am." Angel said with a small laugh. 

    "I can see it. She always did kind of have a thing for you, even in high school." Buffy said.

    "Believe me I know. It's just that I'm glad we finally got together. For something like two years there was all this tension." Angel said truthfully. 

    "Yeah. I know the feeling." Buffy said thinking of Spike. 

    "Do you love him?" Angel asked, as if he read her mind. 

    Buffy was quiet and just sat there. 

    Minutes later, she walked into the basement and saw Spike lying on his cot thumbing through a magazine. 

    "Can I come in?" she asked. 

    Spike looked up and smirked, "Sure."

    Buffy smiled and sat at the end of his cot. 

    "Hey. Comfy?" she asked.

    "Not really, but I've had worse. Come down to talk about the end of the world?" Spike asked. 

    "No. No I already got that out. Angel and I talked." 

    Spike felt the stabbing pain inside. Angel. Always Angel. God how he hated his Nancy boy poof of a grandsire.

    "I bet he was up there giving her a big motivational speech and then let her cry on his shoulder. Bloody wanker." Spike growled inside his head. 

    "Oh?" Spike asked, acting like it hadn't bothered him. 

    "Yeah. We talked and then I figured I should come down here." Buffy explained, "This sounds like a line, but if I figure this is our last night on earth and…well…you know."

    Spike was very, very quite for the longest time before he spoke up, "And why should we? What makes it different now than last year?"

    "Because I love you."

    Spike's face, which was at first a little defensive before she said those words. Then it melted to a look of wonder. The fearsome master vampire's eyes became glassy looking, as watery tears fell from each eye. Then a small smile crept up over his face as he stared at her. 

    "Do you have any idea how long I've waited to hear you say those words?" Spike said, deliriously happy. 

    Buffy looked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Too long."

    Spike kissed her for minutes on end before crushing her to himself and smelling the Herbal Essences in her hair, "I love you. God I love you so much."

    "I love you Spike." Buffy said just happy that she could finally be open with him about her feelings. 

    "Say that again." Spike said. She was certain her was smirking.

    "I love you Spike." She said laughing somewhat.

    "I don't know if I'm convinced. I want to hear it again." Spike smirked. 

    "I love you." Buffy said with a large smile, "You done yet?"

    "No. Wait a tick." Spike said as he bounded up the stairs and out of the basement. He gathered up everyone he could find and had them stand in the kitchen. 

    "What's this all about Spike?" Giles asked, a bit annoyed. 

    Spike looked at the assembled Scoobies and roared, "SHE LOVES ME! IN YOUR FACE ANGEL! UP YOURS RILEY! SHE LOVES ME! SPIKE! AHAHAHAHAHAH!"

    Spike cackled like a maniac as he ran back downstairs. The Scoobies just looked at one another.

    "Well that was interesting." Oz stated as he took a bite of a pop tart.

    "Good lord…" Giles said not wanting to accept the truth. 

    "Eh. Let them have their fun." Willow said patting him on the back. 

    "And don't look so disappointed Jeeves. She could choose worse. And don't feel so bad. I'm sure you'll get some lovin too sometime." Faith began, "In fact, I think after I'm done with Wood tonight, I'm coming for you."

    Giles coughed loudly began to clean his glasses frantically and went on about dire consequences. 

    Spike practically leapt on Buffy as he reentered the basement, kissing her fiercely. He smiled down at her and put his hand through her hair. 

    "Now see, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Spike smirked. 

    "Spike, it wasn't that I never felt anything for you. It's just that you still wanted to kill people at the time." Buffy said, the quietly, "Plus I was a bitch."

    "That you were. But I still love you. Let's shag on the floor." Spike smiled evilly.

    "What?!" Buffy said in shock.

    "We'll put a blanket on the floor and shag. It'll be more comfortable that the cot." Spike said as he rolled onto the floor.

    Buffy watched him them smirked, "Okay but I get to be on top."

    "Wouldn't have it any other way, luv."

    It was an interesting night altogether and one full of vicarious smoochies. Spike was with Buffy the whole time, never wanting to separate from her. They were one another's whole universe. Angel and Cordelia behaved much in the same manner. All across Sunnydale, the couplings continued. Xander and Anya played naughty nurse. Willow, Tara, and Kennedy all three made love. Riley and Sam were doing what husbands and wives do. Wesley shared a quick kiss with Fred. Gunn and Gwen had another moment like they had a few weeks previous, now that she had a device that prevented her from electrocuting whomever she touched. Connor came to Dawn and the two of them held to one another all night. And true to her word, Faith came to Giles after her time with Principal Wood, and a brief trip to Oz's van (hey, it's the end of the world). One would think that barring being gay, Andrew would have had a hell of a time with the Potential Slayers. While nothing sexual happened there, lets just say that he was tied down though the forced makeover was a bit much. 

Neo Tokyo 

Early Saturday

    "This bites." Zero said firing on the oncoming Baragon with all the energy he could spare. 

    "I know. But hey, we do what we have to." Plague added, firing as well, but also making light conversation. 

    "I just wish X were here to help us. His Omega Armor would be pretty damned useful right about now." Zero said with a grunt, "But no. He has to help his little Jurai princess, like she can't handle herself. Man needs his priorities straight. 

    "Wishful thinking doesn't get you anywhere Zero." Plague replied as the Baragon moved closer. 

    "I know. But we're outnumbered, overpowered, with those damned EVA's elsewhere and backed into a corner. I just wish we had some sort of diversion that could help us out here." Zero said again. 

    As if in response to his words, the harbor began to churn. There was also the sound of perhaps some large aircraft approaching at high speeds. But that sound was drowned out by an immense roar from something rising in the sea. 

    "KREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEONK!"

    Plague looked to the harbor, "Will that do?"

    The various Baragons and Gyaos looked to the harbor. A Gyaos cocked its head and exploded into a ball of flame. Blue flame additionally fired upon the Baragons on the ground. They roared in pain and fell back. You see, in Japanese mythology there is the legend of the Four Guardians, one for each point on the compass. These Guardians were additionally known as a giant turtle, dragon, phoenix, and tiger. They were said to awaken in a time of need and help to save the world.

    The Baragons and Gyaos roared and shrieked at the new arrivals. Godzilla waded onshore, growling horribly as he fired his blue flame. King Seesar walked behind him, fangs bared. High above in the air, the turtle Gamera and the great pteranodon Rodan circled, ready to give aid. Godzilla roared and with it came the signal for attack!

Los Angeles 

    The First grimaced from his vantage point. The Four Guardians had awakened. Things could be thrown into disarray now. They could end the darkness. This could not be allowed. Energy flung from the First's fingertips into the darkness above. The power traveled through the darkened atmosphere on a collision course with Japan. 

    "There. That should awaken the proper deterrent for those dumb beasts." The First thought, "Their attack was unexpected."

    Thunder rang throughout the area as lightning struck several skyscrapers. The First turned, "As was this one."

    "Demon. We would have words with thee."

    Thor's group had arrived.


	19. Living and Dying in LA

    The First was many things. Evil, prideful, cunning, totally amoral. But even he would give credit where credit was due. Thor's godly essence blast HURT. It was probably the single best attack anyone had gotten off on him since he had risen. He grunted in anger and fell to his knees on the ground, smoldering from the blast. Growling he stood again, only to be crushed into the ground by a giant robot that became a giant metal T-Rex in the blink of an eye. 

    "Excuse me Grimlock!" Grimlock said as he landed then flipped forward becoming his robot form and running down the street. 

    The First hissed and pondered, "Where is he going in such a hurry?"

    When Vegeta's enormous Ki bolt struck him and shattered the pavement to dust and causing several skyscrapers around him to collapse, he got his answer. The First was now reasonably angry. That's when Atom Smasher, who had grown to around one hundred feet, brought his foot down on the First. He smirked under his mask. 

    "I do believe we got him on the ropes." Atom Smasher said. 

    In the next instant, he was thrown nearly a thousand feet into the air and came crashing back down into another part of the city. 

    "Hardly." The First said extremely annoyed. 

    "Speed blitz!" Thor yelled loudly. 

    Black Adam led the pack with Namor and Power Girl right behind him. They struck the First with all the force that they could muster. Blows that could tear apart ocean liners in single shots met the skull, chest, and stomach of the demon. The First scowled. 

    "I…" he said as he laid Namor low with a powerful blow to the head. 

    "Am…" the First growled as a headbutt sent Power Girl flying.

    "SICK OF THIS!" the First finished as he bathed Black Adam in beams of red light, making even the great warrior fall to his knees. A crack of his tail sent Adam to the ground groaning in pain. The First reached down and prepared to snap the neck of Black Adam. 

    "Forsooth demon! Perhaps thou would bestow the gift of battle on the Lion of Olympus!" Hercules shouted as he charged. The First merely raised his hand and fired an immense blast of energy that struck Hercules and burned him horribly.

    "No. I would not lower myself to such a thing. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to kill someone here." the First sighed.

"THOOOM" 

    The First gazed up again and sighed as a new opponent fell from the sky. A seven foot green titan roared only a few feet away. On his back was a man clad all in black that somewhat resembled Batman, but only superficially. The green giant roared and beat its chest. 

    "Go get him Big Green." The Midnighter said, leaping off the beast's back. 

    "Stupid demon man thinks he's strongest one there is! He's wrong! HULK IS STRONGEST ONE THERE IS! HULK SMASH STUPID DEMON MAN!" the Hulk said charging. 

    High above the city, the rest of the attack force was tending to the Justice League. 

    "Doctor, see what you can do with those Oan bands." The Engineer ordered. 

    "On it Angie." The Doctor said before laughing, "Green solid light sculptures. What the hell were the Guardians of the Universe thinking?"

    "Shut it Doctor and do as you're told!" the Engineer shouted back to him. The Engineer turned her head and went back to observing Superman.  

    "Superman? Are you alright?" the Engineer asked, her formerly harsh voice now soft with a good bedside manner. 

    Superman stifled a laugh, "Never been better."

    "We're going to get all of you out of here." The Engineer said, looking at his wounds. 

    "Tend to J'onn. He's the most wounded." Superman said, cocking his head to J'onn's form. 

    "Alright, Apollo get over here and help Superman out." The Engineer said as she flew over towards J'onn.

    Apollo flew up to Superman and started firing beams of energy from his eyes at the Man of Steel. Beams of solar radiation.

    "Just hang on." Apollo said, "I'll have you juiced back up in no time."

    "How have you stayed so powerful with the sun blocked off?" Superman asked, feeling a little stronger already. 

    "Our base, the Carrier, is powered by a baby universe. All I have to do is take a few miniature stars from it and I'm charged up." Apollo explained. 

    "Where's Jack?" Superman asked about the team's leader, Jack Hawksmoore. 

   "On the Carrier. Swift is watching him. He went catatonic the moment that these things shot up through the cities." Apollo said in reference to the spires. 

    "Apollo!" the Engineer shouted, as she looked up from J'onn wide-eyed. 

    "What is it Angie?" Apollo asked. 

    "J'onn's alive! And he has a plan! He told me through mental uplink." The Engineer explained. 

    "What's the plan?" Apollo asked. 

    "He's going to take the mental blocks out of the two most potentially powerful metahumans on earth." The Engineer replied. 

    "He'd do that for me?" the Doctor said, freeing Wonder Woman from her bonds.

    "SHUT UP DOCTOR! But Apollo, get back to the Carrier. We're going to need Winter for this." The Engineer explained. 

    Apollo looked at Superman and instantly understood.

    "I'm on it. Door." Apollo said as a door in the interdimensional Bleed opened and he flew for the Carrier. 

    The Midnighter flinched when the Hulk went down to one knee. The First was strong. He was beating the Hulk into the ground. Midnighter flinched again when the First's fist became a spiked club and drew blood from the Green Goliath. The Hulk grunted in pain. Even though Midnighter was tending to Hercules, putting him into a Door and thus into the Carrier's infirmary, he knew the Hulk was in trouble. Midnighter knew what had to be done. 

    "Oh come on Hulk! Don't let that sissy beat you up! He's a pushover and he's kicking your ass! You're nothing Hulk! Nothing!" Midnighter yelled as the First swung down at the Hulk again. 

    The First's hand was stopped in mid-swing. The Hulk stood, growling and snarling loudly. 

    "No. No. No! NO! HULK IS STRONGEST ONE THERE IS! THE MADDER HULK GET THE STRONGER HULK GET!" the Hulk roared as it headbutted the First and actually backed the demon up. A powerful right hook and the First was sent flying. Grimlock saw the First coming and instantly transformed to his T-Rex form and struck the First was his tail, sending him back to the Hulk's grasp. The Hulk howled in rage and slammed both fists down into the First, sending him a few hundred feet underground. 

    Thor and Vegeta both landed next to Midnighter as Black Adam, Namor and Power Girl began to recover. 

    "How doth the battle go friend Midnighter?" Thor asked. 

    "Looks like the Hulk has him on the run." Midnighter replied. 

    "You actually believe that big oaf could defeat it?" Vegeta asked. 

    "Not a chance in hell. I said it looks like." Midnighter replied. 

    The ground beneath the Hulk exploded upwards putting him on his back. The First rose, extremely, pissed. It looked to the Hulk with an angry sneer. 

    "I've had just about enough of your tantrum." The First said perfectly calm, "And don't think I can't hear you from behind!"

    The First turned and blasted Grimlock, melting some of the huge Dinobot's metal hide. Grimlock fell with a roar. The Hulk's eyes showed incredible rage. 

    "You hurt Hulk's friend! For that HULK SMASH!" the Hulk said leaping at the First before being batted away by a powerful shot from the First's tail, sending him into to the rest of his attack force. 

    "Hulk smashed." The First growled, "Now what have we here. A rag-tag band of outcasts attempting to defeat me?"

    "Not attempting villain. We will defeat you!" Thor said, raising Mjolnir high.

    "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You still haven't learned humility. I swear Thor, Odin just was not firm enough with you." The First replied, popping its neck, "But I will be. It will be my pleasure to give all of you arrogant little animals some humility."

    "Well then monster, have at thee." Thor replied, his eyes narrowed. 

    It was all a blur after that. Vegeta raced forth: ahead of the pack. The First sidestepped his flying tackle and turned to attack him from behind. But Vegeta likewise had turned and with a confident sneer fired several small Ki bolts at the demon. The First merely let the blasts hit him as he strode after Vegeta. 

    With a roar, the Hulk was on the First's back putting him in a headlock that could turn boulders to dust. The First's tail rose into the air behind the Hulk and wrapped around his neck. As expected the Hulk released his grip to attack the tail. That's exactly when the First snapped his tail to life batting away Black Adam with the Hulk. Power Girl met a similar fate when she tried to attack. The First then released the Hulk and threw him into Thor. But he had missed Namor. 

    "IMPERIOUS REX!" Namor said, flying into battle as fast as he could with murder in his eyes. 

    The First smiled and charged Namor at the same time. Both foes hit one another at the same moment and both kept going past the other after striking. Namor turned to the First with a sneer.

    "If that was the best that you had then you are…. truly…. weaker…than we…thought…" Namor said looking down at his chest, which was clawed open and bleeding heavily. The First merely licked his claws as Namor fell. 

    "Fastball special Adam." Midnighter said. 

    "What say you?" Black Adam asked. 

    "Nevermind. I'll do it myself." Midnighter sighed as he catapulted himself over Black Adam and next to the First. The First looked at him oddly as he ran to Namor and opened a Door. 

    "So you're the field medic I take it?" the First sneered. 

    "Yeah. Fuck you too by the way." Midnighter said as he raced to Grimlock to help him. 

    The First raised his claw and energy fired at Midnighter. It was interrupted by a blast from Vegeta. The Saiyen was floating high above the city streets, what was left of them, smirking. 

    "So you're this great evil eh? I see nothing to make me consider you such a threat." Vegeta laughed. 

    "No? Then how about this?" the First said with a smirk as a tendril of darkness shot down from the atmosphere and wrapped about Vegeta. 

    Vegeta roared and blasted at it, but it just absorbed his Ki bolts. He slammed his fists into it to no effect. He couldn't seem to break the tendril's grasp.

    "Vegeta!" Black Adam said launching himself into the air to help his friend. 

    "Now now Adam. You shouldn't even be out of bed with that tumor in your head." The First said as its eyes lit. Black Adam cried out in pain as he held his hands to his head and fell from the sky. Luckily Midnighter was there. 

    "Door at the following coordinates…" Midnighter said through Radio-Telepathy. A door opened beneath the falling Black Adam.

    Vegeta was being pulled higher and higher into the sky. A large hand rose up and gripped the tendril. Atom Smasher was up and around.

    "Don't worry man. I got…you…" Atom Smasher said as the tendril wrapped about his arm too. The giant was pulled into the sky as well, "Damn it why does this always happen to me?"

    "Be quiet whelp. I have one last trick up my sleeve before I let this demon claim me." Vegeta said sticking his hand out, palm flat, "BIG…. BANG…. ATTACK!"

    The gigantic blast rained down on the city. Midnighter looked up and charted the trajectory with his computer-like mind. His eyes widened. 

    "This isn't going to be pretty."

    "Interesting." The First looked into the sky, "He seems to be a bit off."

    The immense blast was heading right for Thor, who was airborne in an instant. Thor flew to the blast and his hammer Mjolnir began to glow. 

    "Nay villain, Vegeta is right on target. His blast was sent to myself for a specific reason! Mine hammer can absorb certain types of energy……….and return them ONE THOUSAND FOLD!" Thor roared as he absorbed the Big Bang Attack. 

    "In other words…Methinks thou be screwed." Midnighter said as he leapt into a door. 

    The First looked back to Thor and only saw bright, burning light heading towards him. He smiled. 

    "Now we're having fun."

Sunnydale 

    "THOR IS WHERE?!" Anya asked loudly. 

    "Well, first things first. OW!" Xander said holding his ears, "And he's in L.A."

    "Blondie decided to take on the First eh?" Spike said eating some Pringles with Buffy in his lap.

    "Yeah. Hate to say it but I think the Fabio of the Fjords is going to get his butt kicked." Buffy replied.

    "The Thunder god always goes into battle no matter how outmatched he is. Admirable, but stupid." Thanos smirked, remembering trouncing Thor before himself. 

    "HEY! That's my god you're talking about!" Anya yelled.

    "You worship Thor?" Giles asked. 

    "I'd do more than worship him." Faith said licking her lips and then looking at Anya's evil glare and remembering how powerful she had become in the last few days, "But you know, your god and all."

    "Yes. He's my god. I was Norse before I became a demon you know!" Anya explained, "I have to go there."

    "Whoa whoa. An…. screech to a complete stop here. We need you here. Pretty soon Willow's going to put Buffy and the others under. We need some power here to protect them." Xander stated. 

    "You have Doctor Strange!" Anya said pointing at the Sorcerer Supreme. 

    "Well okay, so we do. But I don't want you running off to get killed." Xander said putting a hand to her cheek. 

    "Xander…that's so sweet." Anya said melting, "But I'm still going!"

    "Son of a…Anya! Come on!" Xander said. 

    Anya looked at him, "Xander, remember when you told me about sacrifice? Well I think I have to go and help. It just feels like what I have to do in my heart. It feels right."

    "That is so not fair using my own words against me. Besides that was meant for you when you had to become a demon again." Xander stated, getting a death glare from Anya, and sighing "But you always have to do what you feel is right. If I didn't then Buffy would be dead right now and Sunnydale would be Vampapalooza…. more so."

    Anya hugged Xander hard, "Don't worry. I'll be back. I promise."

    Xander hugged her back and smiled, "I know you will An. I love you."

    "Love you more." Anya said. 

    "No love you more." Xander smirked. 

    "No. I love YOU more." Anya said with a shove. 

    "But you see, I love YOU…"

    "NOBODY LOVES ANYONE HERE!" Giles said, slightly annoyed. 

    Anya frowned, "See if I bring you back anything. And Xander…. do the thing from that movie."

    "Huh?" Xander said. 

    "The movie Xander. The one with all the death and hardship. Do that thing." Anya said pouting. 

    "Oh…. sure." Xander said before grabbing Anya and dipping her nearly down to the ground and kissing her long and hard.

    "Okay. Thanks snugglebunny." Anya said as she waved and teleported out. 

    Xander looked at the others, "So we watched Gone With The Wind. That doesn't make me less a man okay?"

    "Okay, but snugglebunny?" Faith said smirking. 

    "Yeah I haven't heard anything that sappy since Harmony used to call Spike Blondie Bea…" Buffy said before having Spike cover her mouth.

    "I think it's probably time we got down to business." Doctor Strange said as Adam Warlock entered the room. 

    "Indeed it is. If all the Slayers and Potentials could lie down while the rest of you go outside on guard, I would be grateful." Warlock ordered.

    The majority of the Scoobies shuffled outside, with Buffy and Spike sharing a lingering kiss. Spike kissed her forehead and then walked outside with the others, slightly afraid that this is the last time he'd ever see his Slayer alive. Buffy thought the same thing and turned to join Faith and all the Potential Slayers. 

    "All right then. Let's get this show on the road." She said crossing her arms. 


	20. Destroy All Monsters Again

    The particularly brave Baragon leaped at the oncoming Godzilla with a roar. That roar soon became a choked whimper as Godzilla had grabbed it by the throat. The King of the Monsters was squeezing as hard as it could. The Baragon tried to free itself, but in vain. Godzilla's grip was too strong for the lesser kaiju. The Baragon tried to breathe in and fire its flame breath. Godzilla could feel the creature attempting to attack in such a way, and if Godzilla were capable, he would smirk before delivering his next manuever. Moving its head in as far as it could, Godzilla opened his mouth as his dorsal plates began to glow blue. 

    Godzilla dropped the Baragon and walked on, leaving the melted flesh and flaming head of the Baragon lying on the street. Two more Baragons came around from behind and snarled. One began to leap but was caught from behind by the mammoth King Seesar. The larger mammalian kaiju pulled the smaller one into its grasp and bit down into the neck of the Baragon, spilling blood everywhere. The Baragon screeched for aid. 

    The other Baragon turned and prepared to open fire. However, Godzilla's sweeping tail knocked that Baragon blocks away. Godzilla then motioned for he and Seesar to move forward. 

    Godzilla then roared in pain. The sonic beam of a Gyaos fired down and cut his flesh. Red blood poured out. Godzilla roared to the sky and instantly plans were set into action. Rodan flew at the other avian kaiju at top speeds. Rodan cackled blowing by them and nearly knocking them from the sky with the great winds created by its wings. The Gyaos turned and fired their sonic beams at the giant pteranodon. There were two problems with that technique. Rodan was could fly faster than sound. He ducked and weaved in the air, almost cackling in glee as the beams missed him. Secondly, Rodan left them open to attack from behind. 

    Twin balls of plasma struck the Gyaos and they exploded. The giant turtle Gamera roared and flew by them. Knowing their ancient enemy by instinct, four Gyaos flew to every side of Gamera. The fired on him, cutting his head and front legs with their sonic beams. Gamera squealed in pain and pulled its head and legs into the shell. Instances later, flames issues forth from every leg hole causing the turtle to spin in mid-air. Each Gyaos was set on fire and fell from the sky. 

    One tried to rise but its head was stomped on by Godzilla. Godzilla roared and the four monsters continued on their course for the spire at the center of Neo Tokyo. With any luck they would be able to stop this darkness. With any luck. 

    The First had other plans. Sending off a mammoth blast of energy through the dark atmosphere it had plans for the Four Guardians. The energy raced for the island country of Japan at a high pace. The energy actually travelled above the monsters and then issued downward, striking the Mount Fuji area. Explosions rocked the land and something stirred. Immense golden energy erupted from the ground and swirled into the air. The energy spun and seemed to be coalescing into something solid. Something huge. A terrifying roar once again covered the landscape as the energy solidified into an immense, golden, three-headed dragon. King Ghidorah had returned. And he was angry. 

    Flying for Neo Tokyo, Ghidorah spotted two old enemies and two new ones. Gravity beams fired forth from the mouths of the dragon and struck Rodan. Rodan cackled in pain and crashed to the ground. Gamera spotted the new foe and instantly launched forward, firing plasma bursts. Each blast was dispersed by Ghidorah's gravity beams. Gamera was puzzled and then decided to take the more direct approach. He charged Ghidorah. 

    That was probably Gamera's mistake. Ghidorah slammed into the giant turtle and sent it falling into a building. Gravity beams fired out and struck King Seesar knocking the protector of the Azumi tribe over in a heap. Ghidorah landed and roared at the one creature it wanted. Godzilla roared in return. 

    Once again the two enemies faced one another. Godzilla roared loudly as his dorsal plates began to glow. Ghidorah snarled in anger as he issued forth gravity beams from each mouth. Atomic fire splashed against Ghidorah. Gravity beams rocked against Godzilla. Neither creature budged. They were once again testing their abilities on the other. Several more minutes passed as this ritual continued. 

    Eventually, Godzilla broke off and charged in a tackle. Twenty thousand tons of monster propelled itself against its arch foe. Godzilla slammed into Ghidorah with incredible force. Ghidorah held its ground. Three heads struck out, two biting into either arm and another into Godzilla's neck. Blood poured from the wounds as Godzilla's dorsal plates glow. Godzilla shut his mouth and energy issued forth from his body like a sort of pulse. Ghidorah was rocked backward, taking a few steps back and releasing Godzilla. Godzilla fired again on the dragon, this time with the atomic fire from his mouth. Ghidorah lurched a neck forward and headbutted Godzilla. Then with another head. Then another. Godzilla stumbled back, with gravity beams taking him off his feet. The golden dragon the leapt to the sky then came down upon Godzilla. Flapping its giant wings, Ghidorah rose again only to come back down upon Godzilla. Ghidorah was trying to crush him.

    King Seesar roared from one monarch to another. Ghidorah roared and fired forth a gravity beam at the other monster. But that was what Seesar wanted. The gravity beams struck Seesar's eyes and were reflected back at the great demon. Ghidorah was genuinely shocked as it fell backwards off of Godzilla onto its back. Godzilla rose and roared in thanks to Seesar and gripped each of Ghidorah's tails. With a mighty grunt, Ghidorah was lifted into the air and thrown, crashing into several buildings. Ghidorah got up and prepared to fire his gravity beams. Rodan came from behind and swooped down attacking each of Ghidorah's heads, throwing his beams off target. Ghidorah roared and fired into the air after Rodan. Rodan managed to avoid the beams and the surprised Ghidorah with a beam of his own. 

    In all the years of contact with Godzilla, the radiation that the monster spewed must have somehow mutated Rodan too in effect giving him a nuclear pulse of his own. It was less powerful than Godzilla's but was still effective enough. Ghidorah was ready to give chase when Gamera swirled into Ghidorah from behind and sent him stumbling forward into Godzilla's grasp. Ghidorah was then gripped by the neck and flipped forward. Godzilla growled to Seesar and motioned to Gamera. Godzilla motioned to the spire. Gamera and Seesar nodded and began to move towards the spire. Godzilla and Rodan stayed behind to deal with Ghidorah. 

    Godzilla closed in and was thrown backwards into several buildings. Ghidorah was angry by now. Rodan flew forward only to be headbutted back into Godzilla by the space dragon. Godzilla and Rodan looked to one another and nodded. Rodan flew behind Godzilla and gripped him by the shoulders. Cackling loudly, Rodan lifted Godzilla into the air and flew towards Ghidorah with frightening pace. 

    If there was one thought that went through Ghidorah's heads as he saw this sight it would have been, "Oh no…not again!"

    The two monsters slammed into Ghidorah and sent him sprawling backwards through the city, knocking over buildings as he went. Godzilla then barked an order to Rodan. Rodan dropped Godzilla onto the back of Ghidorah. Ghidorah screeched in anger as Rodan picked Godzilla up and dropped him again and again and again. It was payback. And payback was good. Ghidorah had had about enough of this. As Godzilla rose again, he turned over and fired his gravity beams, striking both Godzilla and Rodan and sending them flying backwards. Rodan crashed to the ground as Godzilla fell atop him. 

    Ghidorah was now feeling cruel and fired gravity beams down on them. The two monsters roared in pain as the beams hit them. Godzilla rolled off of Rodan and tried to draw Ghidorah's fire. 

    Ghidorah gripped Godzilla by the back of the neck with a pair of jaws and threw him across Neo Tokyo where he fell to the ground, unconscious. Baragons crawled forward and sniffed the fallen King of the Monsters in preparation for a meal. Ghidorah violently stepped onto Rodan and pressed his heel down hard onto Rodan's throat. 

    The Baragons began to dig in, biting and tearing at Godzilla. The monster lay still, no sign of life at all. A few Gyaos landed and waited for for the Baragons to finish, like vultures waiting for hyena to finish the carcass of a gazelle. Godzilla lay there, being bitten and chewed upon. 

    Then an eye opened, glowing bright blue. 

    Ghidorah's ears were drawn by the sounds of screeches of fear and pain, and the roar of a titan. Godzilla stood and was incinerating everything in its path be they monster of man-made structure. Nothing stood as the King of the Monsters strode forward. Ghidorah fired gravity beams at the mammoth, but he still strode forth. Nothing was stopping him. Godzilla roared loudly as it kept coming. Ghidorah fired more intensely than before, but Godzilla kept coming. Nothing would stop him. No weapon could destroy him. No enemy could defeat him. In this moment more than any other he was King of the Monsters! 

    His dorsal plates glowed blue, then started to turn bright red. Ghidorah cocked its heads in wonder. This was new. Godzilla roared again as red glowed from deep within his chest. Then Godzilla opened his mouth and Ghidorah felt the most intense pain of his life. Gigantic beams of red issued forth from Godzilla's mouth. Ghidorah squealed in pain. Scales melted and flesh burned as Godzilla fired. Ghidorah turned and tried to fly to the air. He was fired upon again and fell to earth. Ghidorah needed escape or his life would end. He leapt to the sky again and was again fired on again. On fire, Ghidorah crashed to earth again, crying out in pain. He only had one chance at this. Ghidorah leapt to the sky one last time and flew as fast as its wings would take it. He flew out over the ocean! He was making it! He was making it! He was….

    Ghidorah fell to the ocean in another burst of flame, his wings on fire and torn, his flesh charred and blackened. He sunk beneath the waves with one dim thought still echoing in his brains. Escape. But instead he sunk beneath the waves. Resting at the sea floor, Ghidorah closed his eyes in rest. For now. On land,Godzilla roared in triumph and lifted Rodan to his feet and grunted. Godzilla began to march to the spire, with Rodan flying behind, albeit more slowly. 

Sunnydale 

    Xander sat on the hood of his car in front of Buffy's house with his head in his hands. He was scared for Anya. He was scared for himself. He was scrared period and hoped to God that this would end soon. Spike saw this and sat beside him. He reached into his coat and produced a cigarette. 

    "Here. This'll calm your nerves." Spike said handing it to Xander. 

    "Thanks, I think." Xander said in reply. 

    "I know what you're going through mate. Going through it myself right now. But don't waste time worrying about it. You'll only give yourself a heart attack." Spike explained, lighting his own cigarette.

    "Says the dead man." Xander laughed slightly, "What happens if the world ends?"

    "We die I guess. Oh well, we've both had good runs. Longer than either of us deserved." Spike said. 

    "Comforting." Xander stated calmly as he took Spike's lighter and lit up, "I'm sorry man."

    "For what?" Spike asked. 

    "For treating you like crap. Not that you didn't deserve it, but I'm just sorry." Xander explained. 

    "True. I did deserve it. And by the way, sorry for trying to hit you in the back of the head with a wrench." Spike said. 

    "That's oka………..WHAT?! When did you try that?" Xander asked.

    "When you had me tied up in your basement. Your back was turned so I tried to kill you. Course the soddin' chip went off and that didn't happen." Spike smirked. 

    "You tried to kill me! AGAIN!!" Xander said.

    "Oh like you hadn't tried to kill me before." Spike replied. 

    "Not back then! Just last year when you had sex with Anya!" Xander screamed, drawing attention to them from everyone around. Angel in particular was amused. Spike and Xander both merely flipped him off. The two then sat in silence. 

    "Kind of ruined the bonding moment here didn't we?" Spike asked. 

    "Yeah. Let us never speak of it again." Xander replied. 

    Tara smirked at the two, then lost her smirk as she saw something through Poe's eyes. 

    "OH shit!" she said.

    Everyone looked at her, surprised she had cursed. 

    "Sorry its just…w-we got problems." Tara stated. 

    "What is it?" Giles asked. 

    "You know the Uber-Vamps that are all over the news? The kind you said Buffy fought before I came back?" Tara said. 

    "The Turok-Han? Yeah." Angel replied. 

    "Well we have a lot of them coming this way on all sides." Tara said afraid. 

    "How many's a lot?" Cordy asked. 

    Tara laughed nervously, "I can't count them all."

    Caleb smiled as he watched the Turok-Han army march towards Revello Drive. His master would be very pleased. 

Los Angeles 

    The First slammed his fists into the back of Thor's head. The Thunder god roared in pain and tried to fight back. 

    "You still struggle. Admirable. The Odinpower truly has increased your strength." The First said as it struck Thor again, "You lasted longer than your allies."

    The Midnighter was pulling the Hulk to a Door. He was out cold and joining Power Girl in the Carrier's infirmary. Thor was on his own. There was no real way to help him. Just yet. The Midnighter looked up as Thor was put flat on his face. 

    "Beg Thor. Beg and you will be spared." The First smiled, "Beg and life will be yours."

    Thor snarled and tried to rise as the First's foot slammed into the back of his head. 

    "I said to beg." The First smirked. 

    "I SAY THEE NAY!"

    The First was thrown back by a huge energy blast, landing on his back. But Thor had not been the one who had said that or fired. No that bellow had come from another. Anya stood by Thor and helped him to his feet. 

    "I've got you sir…my lord….God….whatever." Anya said.

    "My thanks fair one." Thor said, towering nearly a foot and a half over Anya, "But where did one such as thyself find such awesome power?"

    The First stood and laughed, "A Vengeance Demon. Now the sole Vengeance Demon."

    "No. I'm not a demon anymore. I am what I am and that's all that I am." Anya said laughing slightly, "Get it? Popeye says that and…."

    She got strange lookes from both Thor and the First. 

    "You want me to be serious huh?" Anya asked. 

    "Aye."

    "Preferably."

    "Okay got it. Have at thee and forsooth and so on." Anya said nodding. 

    The First sighed before speaking, "Now that that is cleared up, both of you prepare for an eternity of torment!"

    Then the First stopped and stared off into space. He seemed to begin to talk to himself. 

    "Well well well. Look what we have here." The First said, ignoring Thor and Anya. 

    On the astral plane, the First stared at Buffy, Faith, Kennedy, Rona, Amanda, and several other Potential Slayers all clad in psychic armor wielding weapons of psychic force. Images of Warlock and Thanos seemed to be miles behind them.

    "Hey there. We'd like to have a conversation about you killing our world." Buffy said bringing the flat end of her sword down into the palm of her hand with a smirk. 


	21. The Coming of War

    The First was struck on two fronts at once. He was struck by the god of Thunder come Skyfather known as Thor, and by a being who was now potentially even more powerful in the sole Vengeance Demon known as Anyanka (Anya to her friends). Thor's uru hammer rebounded from the First's skull with an immensely loud clanging sound. A particularly potent blast from Anya helped to send the First staggering back. Anya smirked as she saw the First swinging at things that were not there. 

    That meant Buffy was doing her job on the astral plane. She, Faith, and the Potentials swarmed over the First like ants, striking with their psychic weapons. An axe here, a spear there, a sword there. Buffy herself did what Xander would call "A very Matrixy dropkick" to the First as Faith just roared in aggression and struck it in its gut with an axe. For a moment it looked like things were finally working out. 

    But only for a moment. In the real world, energy lashed forth and burned Thor badly as a brutal backhand met Anya's face. On the astral plane, one of the Potentials….Lei Ping…..Lei Ming……….,Buffy couldn't remember her name, moved in and sliced at the First with a sword. A moment later, the girl, or at least her psychic image was lifted into the air and torn in two. Back on earth, the Asian Potential's heart and breathing stopped. 

    "Now then," the First growled as it popped its neck, on both fronts, "It would appear that I have already adapted to your attack. I fear this doesn't go well for either contingent."

    Buffy looked at Faith, who nodded. 

    "Fall back! Psychic arrows! Nail him from a distance!" Buffy shouted as she and Faith pushed the Potential Slayers back. 

    Instantly arrows of blue light issued forth at the First. The First merely covered itself with its wings and let the arrows hit them. For several long minutes the arrows rained down on his wings, coating and making the First resemble some bizarre pincushion. Then the wings swung out flapping and sending the arrows flying back. There were screams of pain and fear from the Potentials as the arrows came back at them. Faith cursed in pain as one cut into her arm. She yanked it out with a guttural growl and threw it to the "ground". Several Potentials had been hit and were being tended to. At least one more heart stopped in the real world. 

    "I told your little red witch once that I was not a fan of easy death. You'll all die. Some, if they beg, could be my lapdog. Provide a few moments of amusement before I mercifully kill them. The rest will beg for death and shall not find it." The First smiled. 

    "I've died twice baby. Not exactly begging for it." Buffy said, spinning two broadswords. 

    "Yet." The First replied. 

    Miles away in a figurative yet literal sense, Warlock and Thanos watched the battle as it raged. It was not usual for Thanos of Titan to feel dread, but he did at the moment. If the Slayers fell then Adam's stratagem was folly. If it WAS folly, the omnipotent being would no longer concern himself with the battle. Leaving only a universe of victims. Thanos was determined to never be a victim. 

    "Calm yourself Titan." Warlock said sagely. 

    "I find that rather hard at the moment. I should be down there. They would have my power added to theirs." Thanos said. 

    "No. Even Thanos can be defeated here. Even if you are immortal, if your mind is injured you can become a vegetable if substantially injured there." Warlock explained. 

    "Fear of that will not stop me." Thanos replied. 

    "I know. But you have another purpose to fulfill. One that could not occur if you were down there helping them. For now simply lend them your energy, you power, and let them fight this battle." Warlock stated. Thanos stared off and focused on giving the Slayers more strength. He smiled as the First roared in pain as Buffy jammed both broadswords into its chest. 

    "Are you ready to tell me about your contingency plan?" Thanos asked. 

    "You will see it when the time comes." Warlock smirked. 

    "It had best be good Adam. It had best be damned good." Thanos scowled. 

    "Trust me. It will be marvelous." Warlock smiled. 

Sunnydale

    "All right. We need to know how to do this and we need to know now. This is going to be rough." Angel said. His ears were now picking up the roars of the Turok-Han as they drew closer. Spike nodded in silent agreement as he heard them too. 

    Doctor Strange stepped up, "Batman do you have gas bombs?"

    "I do. Plant them in strategic areas?" Batman asked. 

    "Yes." Doctor Strange said. 

    "How is gas supposed to hurt those things? If they're like vampires then they don't have to breathe." Xander explained. 

    "No. But tear gas plays hell on enhanced senses." Batman replied, "I need someone to cover me while I plant these."

    "I'll do it."

    Heads turned and were surprised when it was Connor who volunteered. 

    Angel looked at his son and said, "Connor you can't—"

    "Yes I can. Of all of us, it was me who did the best against these things. Because I know how to hurt them. Take away a leg or cripple it some other way and they'll turn on the one that falls. Like the demon wolves in the world I was raised on. It's the pack mentality. They keep it strong by eliminating the weak. So I'll go." Connor said. He looked to Batman who smirked as he began to run down the street. Connor was in hot pursuit. 

    "Kid would have made a hell of a Robin." Batman thought. 

    "All right. I think this is how it should go. The human fighters should stay back, grouped around the house. Protect the Potentials and Buffy and Faith. The rest of us less than human fighters will meet them head on." Angel explained. 

    "Uh do all of us less than humans have to be up front?" Lorne asked laughing slightly. 

    "Should have rephrased that. Everyone who's less than human and can fight." Angel smirked. 

    Lorne quickly retreated. Clem looked at the others, then back to the humans. 

    "I'll be with them. Hey Lorne, wait up!" the demon said as he followed. 

    "Ernie, Gamora, and Doctor Strange will be our big attackers here. The rest of us will be goalies. We kick the Turok-Han back into play if they get around them." Angel explained some more, "Tara, you're our eye in the sky. You need to keep us informed of all of the Turok-Han movements with Poe."

    "O-okay." Tara said. She wasn't so used to being ordered like this, but from what she knew of Angel it was for the best. 

    "Tara, I'd like to have a word with you additionally." Giles said, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. 

    "What is it Giles?" Tara asked, more at ease with the more familiar man. 

    "You're not used to using magick in combat situations are you?" Giles asked. 

    "Well…not so much. I've been mainly training with Buffy and Spike on the physical stuff. I've neglected the magicks I guess." Tara replied. 

    "Lend me your magick for the battle. I know how to use it in combat better than you. You still have your unique physical gifts to aid you." Giles explained. 

    "I know. Willow told me how you kicked her ass last year." Tara said a bit more confident. 

    "Well at first, yes…. but I—"

    Tara covered his mouth with her hand, "Giles as much as we love you, we don't need the usual Giles here right now. We need you to be tough upstairs. We need you mean if we want to live through this. We need Ripper."

    Giles looked at Tara in the eyes for a moment, then took his glasses off and stuck them in his jacket pocket. An uncustomary smirk came across his face. He took Tara's hand down then shocked her with his speech. Gone was the proper Queen's English. It was replaced by a rougher cockney. 

    "Well then, looks like ya got him dunnit?" Ripper smirked as he took Tara's hand. She smiled and sent as much of her magick into him as she could, "Yeah that feels bloody good right there."

    "Hey! Don't think you can go around talking like that all the time mate! We only need one guy like me!" Spike warned. 

    "Sod off Spike." Ripper replied. 

    "Oh look, the Nancy boy's got a backbone now." Spike said with a smirk, "Guess he got sick of drinking from the Kiss the Librarian mug and decided to act like more than a caricature."

    Ripper flipped Spike off. Spike flipped Ripper off. Both men started laughing. 

    "Those two really scare me." Xander said off hand to Riley. Riley and Sam laughed and looked around for good sniper positions. Xander was left alone and breathed in deeply. He cleared his mind and began to shift to a certain mindset.

    "Okay Soldier Guy. Time to come out and play." Xander thought. When he opened his eyes he was ready. He went to the trunk of his car and opened it. Weapons galore were in the back. He grabbed a machine gun and slung it over his shoulder. He grabbed a gun belt and attached it, putting in two .44 magnums he had purchased last year. He placed another smaller handgun in the holster on his right ankle. He then looked down at the large Rambo knife his Uncle Rory had gotten him for Christmas on his twelfth birthday. He smiled slightly and put it in his left boot, "I'm ready now."

    Angel walked up beside Oz and looked at the smaller man, "Are you going to join us Oz?" 

    Oz looked at the vampire beside him, "Yeah. Might want to stand back though."

    Angel took a step back. Oz instantly started to spasm. He fell to his knees, as his body seemed to swell. His eyes became a bright yellow as his ears became more pointed. His features changed and became more animal-like as his nails turned into claws. Hair sprouted up all over his body as he tore his shirt off. Angel's face instantly vamped as he saw what was happening. He instinctively growled as Oz's transformation into a werewolf completed. Oz growled at Angel before turning and striding forward. There was always a natural hostility between vampires and werewolves, but for now it was abandoned for a mutual hostility towards the Turok-Han. 

    Back towards the house, the much more human combatants waited patiently. Dawn was scared, but she was recalling everything her big sister had taught her over the summer. She'd do her best or die trying. Maybe both. Principal Wood was not dressed in the conservative three-piece suit now. He was clad in simple blue jeans and a white wife beater, with metal gauntlets on his hands. He'd spent nearly thirty years fighting vampires. He would not back down. 

    Lorne held a crossbow, as did Clem. Lorne also rather hoped Clem would shut up. Gwen Raiden stood by Gunn on the steps, ready to focus her electrical energy and fire on the Turok-Han at any moment. Gunn was scared. He'd admit it, but he'd fight and fight hard. His girlfriend (was she even that now?) Fred was absolutely petrified. She wasn't a fighter. She was a scientist, a researcher. Wesley perhaps sensing her fear smiled at the girl and reached into his coat pocket.

    "Do you know how to use one of these?" Wesley asked, presenting her with a handgun. 

    "Well enough I guess." She said in the sweet southern drawl that Wesley was enamored with. 

    "Hey how about giving me one?" Gunn asked. 

    Wes threw Gunn a weapon as well, "Do YOU know how to use one?"

    "Man I was raised in Watts. What do you think?" Gun said with a smirk. 

    Andrew ran out of the house, frantic. 

    "The monsters got here yet?" he asked Dawn. 

    "Not yet. Why?" she asked. 

    Behind Andrew, a now seven-foot Gaira strode out. Dawn jumped back and Wes, Gunn, and Fred all had their weapons drawn on him. Andrew put his arms in the air. 

    "Wait wait wait! He's tame! Swear to God he's tame!" Andrew squealed. 

    Gaira regarded the guns drawn on him with a "shurk". 

    "Andrew, are you absolutely sure?" Dawn asked, slightly afraid. 

    "Positive. If he were still a man-eater, he would've eaten Buffy and the others knocked out in the living room first right? Or me while we were in the house. He's tame." Andrew said. 

    "Why did you make the monkey bigger?" Gunn asked, still uneasy. 

    "Well I figured we need all the help we can get, so Honey I blew up the Gargantua." Andrew said, hoping to get a laugh. Everyone just looked at him like he had grown another head.

    Gunn pointed his handgun at Andrew, "Never call me honey."

    "Okay, okay, I'm cool wit 'dat homes. Don't be bussin' a cap in me." Andrew said, trying to salvage the situation by trying to speak ghetto. 

    "Let me kill him." Gunn said. 

    "No, me first." Principal Wood growled. 

    "Andrew, don't ever speak again." Dawn ordered. 

    "But I have to tell you, a couple of Potentials are dead." He explained. 

    "What?!" Everyone asked at once. 

    "I was checking on them after I made Gaira bigger. A few stopped breathing so I came to get someone to help but then there was "whoa, monster"." Andrew explained. 

    "Xander! Doctor Strange!" Dawn yelled, calling for help. 

    Doctor Strange turned and instantly tensed. He looked over his shoulder and saw an arrow sticking out of his back. He fell over, face first on the pavement. A Turok-Han roared in triumph atop a house. An instantly later it was ablaze thanks a fire spell wielding Ripper. 

    "Crap. Scratch that." Dawn said as she finally heard the sounds that were by now only a block away. Horrible, growling, roaring sounds. And the shuffling of feet. 

    "I tend to agree. For now we have to worry about our own problems. I hate to say it, but we'll attend to the Slayers later." Wesley said, actually fearful. 

    Connor and Batman came running fast from around the corner of a house down the street, with seven Turok-Han in pursuit. 

    "This I'm not used to." Batman said running as fast as his legs could take him. 

    "You would be if you were raised where I was!" Connor exclaimed.

    Cordelia Chase watched in fear as more Turok-Han appeared down the street as even more appeared down the block in the opposite direction. She heard blood-curdling screams. The Turok-Han must have been getting into the houses of the few people not wise enough to head to the mountains as soon as the darkness enveloped the world. Cordy held her katana blade hard and whimpered in fear. 

    "Angel, I'm actually scared." She said. 

    Angel looked at her and then to the sword in his hand, "I know baby."

    Spike strode up beside Angel smoking a cigarette, "Sod the scared talk. We don't have time to get scared. We have to fight. If we live, we live. We die, then we die. That simple."

    Angel looked to his grandchilde with a smirk, "What say we get to killing a few of these ugly things then?"

    Spike laughed maniacally, "You're speaking my language now Peaches! COME ON YOU UGLY POOFTERS! IT'S TIME TO BLOODY DIE!"


	22. The Battle Joined

    If it was at all possible by this juncture, all hell was breaking loose. Gas bombs exploded right on cue making Batman almost crack a smile. The Turok-Han screamed in pain as they clawed at their eyes to make the hurting stop. However, they still kept coming. Ripper yelled at the ponces as they kept marching towards the humans and sent fireball after fireball out to intercept them as they came. Several Turok-Han went up in flames. Even wounded Doctor Strange was able to wipe more than a dozen from the face of the earth with a gesture. 

    But more came. And they kept coming. Doctor Strange took a look at the numbers and instantly weaved a barrier around his allies and most of the houses in the area, in case others were inside. 

    "Why'd you do that?" Spike demanded. 

    "Because we can't fight all of them like this. Even if one managed to slip by they could get to the house and ruin our best chance of stopping the First. We keep them out and pray that my field holds." Doctor Strange said to the vampire. 

    Spike was about to press the issue, but the look from Doctor Strange was deadly. He'd do as this guy said. He had stones. Spike could ALWAYS respect someone who had stones. Problem was, he was itching to get some revenge on these big ugly things as the First had one torture him horribly a few months back. Spike didn't have to worry though. The numbers of the Turok-Han kept increasing and they kept pushing against the barrier. 

    And still more came. 

The Astral Plane 

    Buffy was slammed into the "ground" and stomped on repeatedly. She screamed in pain as the First roared above her swiping away any help with its massive tail. Kennedy charged the monster and jammed a spear deep into its gut. The First merely roared and snapped the psychic spear in half, making it fade from existence, before backhanding Kennedy away. The First then looked back to Buffy. 

    "Is this it? Is this all you have? Pathetic." It sneered. 

    "Ugh….come….on….have a little…ugh…..faith." Buffy groaned under the First's foot. 

    On cue, Faith leapt on the back of the First and swung her morningstar's slamming them right into the First's eyes. The First roared in pain as it tried to throw Faith off. Her legs were tightly cinched around the First's neck as she repeatedly slammed the morningstar into the First's face. 

    "GONNA RIDE YOU TILL YOU POP, BIG BOY!" Faith snarled as she kept slamming the spinning maces into the demon's face. 

    Buffy rolled to her broadswords and picked them up. She ran behind the First and jammed each sword through the back of a kneecap, making them burst out the other side. She then withdrew them. The First was standing, albeit it was wobbling badly. All it needed was the proper push to make it fall. Two Potentials, Rona and Amanda saw that and smirked.

    "You thinking what I'm thinking?", Amanda asked. 

    "Hell yeah. Let's take that big son of a bitch down." Rona responded. 

    The two Potential Slayers produced a psychic chain between them and held each end in one hand. They then ran at the First from behind. The chain struck the back of the demon's legs and pulled it down onto its back. Faith managed to stay on and wrapped her morningstar's chain around the First's throat and pulled as tightly as she could. Kennedy and a few other Potentials came running up and looked at Buffy. Buffy let out a mischievous smirk. 

    "You gonna stand there gawking all day or you going to help me kick the Devil's ass?" Buffy asked. 

    Kennedy forged a psychic sword of her own. 

    "You know, you might be a bitch Buffy, but by God you're a bitch in a way I'm starting to like." Kennedy replied as she, Buffy, and numerous other Potentials all started hacking away at the fallen demon. 

    Los Angeles 

    The First rolled on the ground in pain as Thor and Anya hit him with everything they had in their arsenal. The Midnighter just stayed back out of their way and watched. Anya turned and looked to him. 

    "You going to help or you just going to stand around?" she asked. A second later, a claw strike from the First hit her forehead and drew blood. 

    "I am helping. Trust me on this." The Midnighter replied. 

    "Aye. He is staying out from underfoot." Thor said as he slammed Mjolnir into the head of the First, with a crunch. 

    The First was unsure of what was going on. He was fighting Thor…. no he was trying to throw Buffy off of him…. and as he did that Anya blasted him….or did Faith hit him with a morningstar? It was all so confusing. This wasn't right. He had the power to destroy any of these beings and yet here he was being defeated. Defeat…defeat…. was was that old axiom? Mjolnir and a psychic axe hit his face at the same time, causing a good deal of pain. Suddenly the idea popped into his head. Divide and conquer. 

    He stared at Warlock in the distance and knew what was happening. He remembered now. They were dividing his concentration by attacking him on both a physical and mental level. Yes he knew exactly what was happening now. Summoning his vast willpower, the First shrugged off the attacks of the Slayers and threw them off of his body. At the same time, Thor's hammer was caught in the First's open palm. A tail swipe knocked Thor away and a blast of energy burned Anya badly. On both fronts the First roared in anger. 

    "I salute you for your trick Warlock! It was most interesting, but it is utter folly! IT IS FOLLY!" 

    A huge orb of energy was produced from the First's hands in the real world. It grew bigger and bigger, brighter and brighter. Soon it was the size of a skyscraper. Thor and Anya looked at it in wonder and fear. If it was thrown at them, surely they would die. But it wasn't used on them. It was thrown into the sky where it rocketed off at massive speeds. Anya looked at the direction the orb was flying. She nearly froze in fright. 

    "Thor, forgive me but I have to go!" Anya said teleporting from sight. 

    "Go? Go where?" Thor asked as he stood, looking for Mjolnir. He stopped at the foot of the First and saw his mystic hammer in the hand of the First. 

    "To Sunnydale." The First laughed. It brought the hammer down into the face of Thor, breaking his jaw and making him spit blood. Another hammer strike and Thor's skull was fractured. Another and he was bleeding from the eyes. Another and he was unconscious. The First beat Thor in the face with his own weapon again and again. The strength being used was enormous. To even lift the hammer without being worthy was deemed impossible, but it happened. The First finally dropped the weapon when he considered that Thor was no longer a threat. He looked to the Midnighter. 

    "Well hello there." The First hissed. 

The Astral Plane 

    The First tore through the Slayers like a bowling ball through pins. A Potential from New York died. A girl from Mexico was torn asunder. One from Michigan begged. The First's foot crushed her head all the same. Kennedy tried to attack but the First wrapped its hand around her head and lifted her from the ground. Kennedy struggled to free herself frantically. Amanda and Rona tried to help but were casually swatted away. The First squeezed tighter. Faith leapt on his back to see if the same stratagem would work twice. She was thrown and met in the air by the First's tail and hit with force that threatened to snap her spine. Buffy attacked the First's stomach with all the force she could muster to try and free Kennedy, who was growing more still. The First slapped Buffy with an open hand and made her go to her knees. 

    Buffy looked at Kennedy dangling like a rag doll from the First's hand. Buffy screamed something in rage at Warlock, who she had no doubt was watching from afar before thinking of the pain Willow would feel when she came out of her trance from performing the spell to find that one of her lovers had been killed. Tears began to roll down Buffy's face. She closed her eyes and then decided to do what she always did when something hurt her so deeply. She decided to kill the source. Reaching from a sword, she opened her eyes with a maddening glare. Sending her sword through the First's wrist, she managed to make the monster drop Kennedy. Withdrawing her sword, she jammed the sword through the First's open mouth and out the back of his head. 

    "Now you've pissed me off." Buffy growled.

    The First stumbled back and withdrew the sword, snapping it.

    "Likewise."

Above Sunnydale 

    The orb came crashing across the sky preparing to crash down onto the town. If it hit, the down would be reduced to less than ash. Then California would be feeling the effects of a Hellmouth being breached and having a large portion of Hell energy rising up and incinerating everything within a few hundred miles. 

    "At least that's the theory." Anya thought as she teleported between the orb and the small city below. She was the only thing standing in the way of Sunnydale's utter destruction. 

    She looked to the orb and knew she had to try and rupture it before it could hit. It could still be a disaster, but it was what was called for. She summoned all the energy she could. Every last ounce. She drew upon thousands of years worth of power that had been used to grant wishes for Vengeance. Under her breath she wished that she could stop this orb of the First's energy. 

    Anya sent everything that she had out at the orb and succeeded in slowing its progress. It was now moving very slowly towards her and the town, but it was still coming. Grunting in pained effort, she kept pushing against it, her energies splashing against it. She thought of the one thing in the world that mattered to her. She smiled as she remembered going to the prom with Xander, and how back then he hadn't really liked her that well. 

    Her energies made a small dent in the orb. Her smile grew larger as she thought about trying to get him to leave town with her when the Mayor was going to Ascend to pure demon form. He refused. 

    "He's stupid. Noble, but stupid." She thought, as her smile got bigger. 

    Now she was thinking about the time she stripped in front of him, totally surprising him. They had then had sex for the first time. She began to breach the orb. Anya let out a small giggle when Xander had told her he loved her for the first time. More memories flooded back…the proposal…the spell that made them sing and dance…the wedding that never happened and all the heartache from it…Xander coming to her aid when Buffy was going to kill her for the horrible things she did when she became a demon for the second time. Anya laughed loudly as she remembered how Xander had told her how much he loved her last night. 

    The orb exploded, thundering high in the blackened sky, producing the first light in the sky for a week. Anya was rocked by the explosion, burned by it, thrown like a twig in a tornado. Thrown downward. Anya fell into a swan dive, horribly injured, but laughing all the way.

    The shockwave from the blast had shattered nearly every window in Sunnydale and set car alarms off for miles around. It also shattered the barrier that Doctor Strange had created. Turok-Han roared in triumph as the wall went down. They charged with cries of rage. One charged into a green fist and went down like a sack of bricks. 

    "Well, looks like we do this the hard way." Gamora said. 

    "Looks like!" Angel said, running a Turok-Han through with a sword. The Turok-Han roared and basically bitchslapped Angel hard. Angel went flying back, but he regained his balance, drew his blade and cut off the head of the offending demon, watching it turn to dust. 

    Spike was swinging an axe in hand with every bit of force he could muster. He was managing to keep a few Turok-Han back but that was about it. Oz and Gaira savagely attacked the hordes of Turok-Han, but despite even their feral might, they were soon overrun. Doctor Strange, further weakened by his collapsed barrier, and Ripper joined forces and tried to eliminate as many Turok-Han as they could. Batman struck at the Turok-Han but despite his skill he soon realized even he wouldn't be a deciding factor here. 

    Ernie grabbed two Turok-Han and slammed their heads together. He was probably doing the best of anyone. He or Gamora that was. Connor was eager for battle, but he also felt a twinge of fear. He knew they were all going to die. All of them. He shook off the feeling and attacked, doing as much as he could. All things considered, it wasn't much. 

    Gunfire rang out, from Wesley, from Xander, from Riley and Sam, but it was all but useless. The Turok-Han were overwhelming the defense force. They were too strong and too many.   

    The Turok-Han pushed past everyone. A voice in their heads blared for them to primarily ignore these foes and kill their natural enemies. A mantra of "Kill Slayers!" went through their heads. They growled and knocked any and all opposition out of their way. They were to kill the Slayers without question. They could smell Slayer blood in the house ahead. Wesley was thrown off the porch with a thud, losing his shotgun. He had managed to take at least one Turok-Han out as they approached but that was all. Dawn was sent screaming across the porch. Andrew was thrown into the porch swing, making it collapse. The Turok-Han growled and salivated. They were almost to their destiny. One reached for the doorknob and turned it. The door opened and an interesting sight greeted the Turok-Han warrior vampires. A huge man in blue and gold armor with purple skin. 

    "Not that any of you creatures understand this, but Adam told me that coming out of my trance and doing work here was my part to play." Thanos smirked as he folded his arms across his chest. 

    The Turok-Han cocked their heads at him not comprehending. 

    "In other words," Thanos said, his eyes and fists lighting up, "This fight is over."

Los Angeles 

    "Looks like it's down to you and me." Midnighter said, leaning against a building without a care in the world.

    The First approached, "This is a conflict that you can't possibly win."

    "Yeah. I've run several million scenarios on a fight between us, and you win every single time. I can't even hope to beat you. That much I know. But I also want to explain a few things about superpowers." The Midnighter smirked. 

    The First was amused, "Do you?"

    "Yeah. See I got mine from a government project. I'm a living weapon, capable of running millions of combat scenarios with my computer-like brain, in addition to some enhanced physical things like strength, agility, and healing. My lover Apollo, well he gets his powers from the sun. Kind of like Superman when you think about it. Was a good thing when we fought a guy named Winter a while back. Winter was a hero once, with energy manipulating abilities. He even piloted the Stormwatch space station into the sun to keep the earth from being overrun by this species of alien. Well, we thought he had died but instead he became the living embodiment of the sun. Started raining all kinds of destruction down onto earth, as I'm sure you know. We managed to absorb his essence in this tiny little universe thing of ours." Midnighter stated.

    "You're stalling for something." The First said, with a wary look.

    "Damn right. Then there's people like my friend Angelica Spica or the Engineer as we call her. She and guys like the Martian Manhunter have a sort of telepathy. Angie basically keeps us all connected with it. The Manhunter's is a bit more diverse. He not only read minds, but alters them too. Say take the mental blocks out a person or two to make them realize their full potential. I bet you're wondering where this going?" the Midnighter smirked. 

    The First knelt down and looked right into the Midnighter's eyes, "The thought had occurred to me."

    "Okay, well I'll lay it out real simple for you so you understand. What happens when you take one part Midnighter watching you fight tons of heroes while running all possible combat scenarios, one part Engineer with her mental link-up, one part Winter, one part Martian Manhunter taking down the blocks of two parts Superman and Son Goku?" the Midnighter asked as an earth-shattering boom and light issued throughout the air. 

    "I'll tell you what. You get a Winter charged Superman, essentially sun dipped, and Son Goku up to the fourth level of Super-Saiyen. Both capable of totally kicking your ass because I know exactly how to fight you because I ran a million scenarios on YOUR combat techniques and had them telepathically downloaded into their brains. To qoute Braveheart, "The Lord says he can get me out of this mess, but you, you're fooked." Door." Midnighter said as he leaned backwards into the Carrier's interdimensional door and disappeared.

    The First looked to the sky where Superman, now almost golden in color, and Goku with a sort of violet fur on his body in addition to his monkey-like tail sprouting out, floated.

    "Excuse us sir, but we're going to have ask you to leave the planet." Superman said, smiling. 


	23. Smackdown is such a harsh word

    The First stepped back quickly as Ki bolts struck the ground where his feet had fallen mere seconds before, creating tiny craters. The speed at which the bolts had come was severely taxing even his own personal speed. The First growled in rage as the bolts faded away as they hit the ground, doing no more damage to the city of Los Angeles than was absolutely necessary. This angered him. He'd at least hoped that the blasts would have caused destruction. That way he'd at least have some measure of satisfaction. The First mused over this a bit too much however. A fist struck him in his left temple, breaking off a horn and sending him sprawling across the United States. He was then hit again by the same being, who had outran the First's missile like flight and struck him again sending right back to L.A. 

    Superman smirked from the East Coast as he saw Goku slam both fists into the head of the First back in Los Angeles. Superman then whistled as even he had problems counting the numbers of punches and kicks that Goku was hitting the First with. 

    The First fell limp to the Los Angeles freeway. Superman rocketed back and plowed into with a mighty punt, which sent the First rolling along the ground. The First coughed blood and rose only to see Goku instantly transmit himself in front of him. The Saiyen's now ebon hair seemed to shimmer as it merely pointed at finger at him. A pencil thin blast of energy erupted out of the First's back. The blast flew to Superman who with a swift flick of the wrist deflected it. Using his speed he was in its path again, rebounding it back to the First making it go through the demon's body again. Superman did this again and again until the First fell to its knees, resembling the car that Bonnie and Clyde were finally killed in by Federal Authorities. In short, he looked like Swiss cheese. 

    "Give up and you can walk away from this." Goku said calmly, though there was a sneer on his face. Superman joined Goku at his side. 

    "We don't like to kill, but you're pressing us. Undo the damage you've done and walk away. It's the only deal you get, you sick monster." Superman growled. 

    The First hacked up black viscous blood, "Mercy…is…. for…the…. w-weak."

    "Your call." Superman said unleashing an immense blast of white heat vision. It could more appropriately be called nova vision at this point. 

    The area was totally charred, but the First still lived at the heart of this inferno. Grunting in effort it rose, refusing to give up, even in the face of these odds. Smoke rose from its horribly burned body. Energy flickered at its fingertips and lashed out at the two heroes…who had already moved. Twin rights to the back of the head from both men sent the First flying forward, tearing up the earth as he went. Despite this, the First managed to right itself with its wings and fire back at the two heroes. A huge Ki bolt and more nova vision dispersed his blasts. Both blasts in turn hit him hard. The First fell flat on its back. It didn't move. 

    Superman walked up the First, examining it. He nudged it with his foot. As he expected the First lurched upwards hissing, its talons aimed at his chest. Superman caught the creature's wrist and snapped it. Shrieking in pain, the First staggered back. 

    "That was for that child you killed." Superman growled, grabbing the First's tail, "And this, is for J'onn's grief you bastard!"

    Superman spun the First by its tail, faster than a cyclotron. The First felt parts of his flesh come off from the enormous speeds. He was then released into the air. Split seconds earlier, Goku was cupping his hands. Blue energy gathered. 

     "Ka.me.ha…me…HA!" Goku bellowed as a huge blast of blue energy issued out and struck the First head on. The First's wings were practically vaporized and it fell back to earth in a heap. The First Evil then began to pull itself to its feet. It fell over. Again it rose, and again it met with the same results. By the third attempt however, the First was standing. Shakily. 

    "You…insects….are…beginning…to annoy….me." the First said to the two heroes in front of him. 

    "Then let one more annoy you villain!" 

    The First turned and was struck by Thor, battered and bloody but never defeated, and thrown back past Goku and Superman. Thor limped forward and joined the other two. 

    "Thor, you look horrible." Superman said in shock. 

    The Odinson was horribly bruised, one eye swelled shut, blood pouring from his face staining his blonde beard. 

    "Aye. But still better than you." Thor coughed weakly. 

    Superman smiled. 

    "Back to business?" Goku asked the other two. 

    "Aye." Thor said as Mjolnir glowed bright blue. 

The Astral Plane 

    Buffy had smirked at their handiwork as she closed the trunk door. The First's mind had been defeated. Pierced by hundreds of spears, wrapped in psychic chains, locked within a gigantic psychic box. Buffy walked away with a smirk as Faith finished laying down the psychic brick wall. 

    "So when do we take off B?", Faith asked. 

    "As soon as Adam tells us that the force out there has killed the First. Then we get to go home." Buffy said to the dark Slayer with a smirk. 

    "Five by frickin' five." Faith smiled. 

Japan 

    Godzilla and the other three Guardians observed the spire in Neo Tokyo. It was huge, much taller than any of them. Godzilla then started breathing fire against it. No effect. Gamera aided with plasma blasts. Still nothing. Rodan joined in firing his weaker radioactive beam. Still nothing. King Seesar, the only monster present without some sort of projectile weapon, studied the spire for he was also the most intelligent monster there as well. 

    The spire had a certain smell to it, something the others could no doubt pick up. But perhaps they couldn't place it the same way as he could: given his higher intelligence. Seesar just kept watching as the attacks against the spire failed. Seesar looked to the sky where the spire was creating the field of darkness. He also looked and saw a few Gyaos flying in the distance. He instantly placed the smell. The spires stank of the same stench as the Gyaos. Dark mana was present. This was what this spire was pumping out. That meant that only Light mana could counter it. 

    Seesar roared to get the attention of the others. He strode up to the spire and slapped it with his hand. He then strode over and slapped that same hand against the underbelly of Gamera's shell. He did this twice more. Gamera started to cry out with its own roar. It understood! Gamera walked closer to the spire as Seesar motioned for the others to move back with him. 

    Gamera began to concentrate, letting the energies in his shell build to a fevered pitch. His underbelly began to glow a golden yellow. Gamera was absorbing all the light mana he could for such a task. There would be consequences in the years to come for using this attack. If any Gyaos survived this day, then they would breed in great numbers and possibly overrun the world. 

    Still that was a risk that needed to be taken. A distant death for a present one. The energies shimmered as a huge beam of gold fired out from Gamera's underbelly. The light mana hit the spire dead on and began to consume it. The spire was not being destroyed, rather covered by the golden light. The light mana permeated the spire and without warning bright golden light shot from the top of the spire and struck the darkness and spreading outwards around the world. 

Sunnydale 

    Thanos waded through the Turok-Han as if they were nothing. Well, to him they were nothing. They turned to ash with a simple energy bolt or blow that effectively decapitated them. Before he had arrived there had been a struggle, with only Gamora and the corpse, Ernie doing any good whatsoever. Now that Thanos had come, there was no struggle. He was single-handedly fighting the entire Turok-Han army. And he was slaughtering the whole lot of them. 

    Spike howled in joy as he saw more and more Turok-Han turn to dust. Seconds later however he howled in pain. The sun was shining again. After all it WAS Saturday afternoon in America. Spike and Angel both fell to their knees and began to smoke. Small patches of fire broke out on both of them and then suddenly, they stopped hurting. Or burning for that matter. 

    "What the?" Angel asked looking at his hand. 

    "You said it Peaches." Spike said doing likewise. They were covered in fields of darkness that seemed to shield them from the sun. 

    "I trust that's much more comfortable. Can't have two of our allies turning to dust now can we?" Doctor Strange said, clutching his side. 

    "Thanks Doc. You couldn't happen to teach this spell to Red could you?" Spike asked. 

    "I could, but it isn't really good for the environment." Doctor Strange replied. 

    "Bollocks." Spike said with a frown. 

    "All right though. The sun's back. I can work on my tan again." Cordelia said with a smile. 

    Nearby Oz began to revert to human form, "Whoa."

    "You okay man?" Xander asked, "Thought you could control your shape shifting now."

    "Yeah, but its harder to be the wolf during the day." Oz replied, rubbing his head. 

    "As far as I'm concerned this has been pretty good as far as Judgment Days go." Xander replied watching the Turok-Han that Thanos wasn't killing, turn to dust, "I mean the Uber Vamps are going down, the sun's back, and Cordy can work on her tan. Other that big boom that let the Uber Vamps through, we're getting off pretty easy."

    Tara started to laugh, but then shouted. 

    "Oh my God!" 

    Xander turned around and saw Anya limping up, covered in burns and bleeding badly. She fell forward flat on her face. Xander instantly lurched forward and went to her side, lifting her head into his lap. 

    "Oh God…An…. Anya talk to me here baby." Xander said in fear.

    Anya punched his arm weakly, with a smile, "Guess you have to be my naughty nurse while I recover now big boy."

    Xander smiled, "Eh. I don't look so good in the outfit."

    "I dunno. Fishnets on you might be nice." Anya laughed, before coughing. 

    Xander held her close and kissed her forehead. 

Los Angeles 

    The First could take no more. He was being battered on all sides and worse still, the sun had returned. He merely staggered weakly as Superman punched him again, breaking his other horn. Superman then lifted the demon by his neck and threw him in the air towards his spire at breakneck speeds. 

    "Now." Superman said unleashing a potent burst of nova vision.

    "For Midgard!" Thor bellowed.

    "For life!" Goku screamed. 

    "Forever." Superman said calmly. 

 Goku and Thor also released a large Kamehameha wave and a godly essence blast respectively. All three attacks his the First head on and the arch demon screamed in pain and anger as his body began to burn and melt away. The First's body and the blasts impacted the spire making it collapse. What had to be millions of tons came down on top of the First, burying his remains. Earth's three mightiest champions smiled and cheered because the First Evil was no more. 

    "Look out below!" Atom Smasher said as he landed on the ground, at sixty feet tall. 

    "Friend Atom Smasher, did you fall from that distance?" Thor asked. 

    Superman and Goku looked up and smiled. 

    "No such luck." Superman replied. 

    Vegeta floated a good hundred feet up in the air. 

    "I had to carry that buffoon all the way back down just to find that you had all stolen the limelight again. Typical." Vegeta eyed the others, particularly Goku with disgust, before blasting off in Japan's general direction. 

    "Same old Vegeta." Goku said with a laugh. 

    "You guys mind if I take off too? That whole being miles up in the sky was more than I care to handle in any given crisis." Atom Smasher explained, shrinking down to normal size. 

    "Thor could you please take Mr. Rothstein back to New York. He's had a long day." Superman asked. 

    "Aye. Tis within my power. Come Atom Smasher." Thor said, spinning Mjolnir to teleport himself and Atom Smasher back to New York.

    "Bye Supes, see you at the Fourth!" Atom Smasher said as he and Thor faded from sight. 

    "The Fourth?" Goku asked. 

    "Fourth of July party. The League and Society try to get together on holidays. I know Al's technically not part of the team anymore, but he still won't miss that." Superman explained. 

    "Neat. I guess I still have a lot to learn about being in the League. By the way, nice job on Thor there. Getting him to take Atom Smasher back to New York so he'd get medical attention the minute he sets foot on Manhattan" Goku laughed. 

    "Thor is proud. I couldn't just let him run around like that." Superman said, looking at all the destruction, "My God. Sometimes I wonder if we don't make things worse. I wonder if it's all worth it in the end."

    "Come to any conclusions?" Goku asked. 

    "We do what we have to. And in the end that's where all the worth comes from." Superman replied. 

    Explosions issued from the remains of the spire and an ear-shattering roar issued forth. Superman and Goku turned and froze in terror. Something gigantic was coming out of the ruins. It was enormous, kaiju sized, maybe larger. Completely ebon and black. It was the First. Only now it was much larger and much more evil looking. The horns on its head were downright Satanic looking now. Smaller rows of horns traveled the length of its body to the tip of its tail. Its face was more skull-like, with its eyes burning red dots in the eyeholes. New, gigantic wings sprouted out blotting out the sun as the creature stepped forward, shaking the earth with each step. 

    "YOU LITTLE PRIMATES CAUSED ME PAIN! YOU ACTUALLY CAUSED ME PAIN! FOR THAT OFFENSE THE PENALTY IS A SLOW ETERNITY OF DIGESTING INSIDE ME!" The First roared in anger. 

    "Ka me ha me HA!" Goku said firing, while Superman fired nova vision. 

    The First laughed and shrugged it off. It raised a hand and both Goku and Superman were bound to ebon energy constructs. 

    "This can't be! We destroyed your body!" Superman roared in anger. 

    "DID YOU? YOU'RE A BIGGER FOOL THAN I THOUGHT. THAT WAS MERELY A CELL, A SMALL FRACTION OF MY ALL THAT I CONTROLLED WITH MY MIND. MY TRUE BODY EXISTED BELOW, ABSORBING AND WAITING TO TRULY AWAKEN. MY CONTROL OF MY CELL WAS HOWEVER SOMEWHAT HAMPERED BY ANOTHER CONFRONTATION ON THE ASTRAL PLANE. EVEN ONE SUCH AS I CAN HAVE A HARD TIME DIVIDING MYSELF MENTALLY, BUT NOW ALL OBSTACLES ARE AVERTED." The First explained in the real world, while in the astral world it had escaped its box, left the Slayers broken and now held Buffy by the throat.

    "STILL, DESTROYING THAT CELL CAUSED A PSYCHIC BACKLASH AND THAT, QUITE FRANKLY, HURT LIKE HELL!" the First said as the energy bonds burned into Goku and Superman, who were quite helpless. 

    "AND NOW, IT ALL ENDS. THIS WORLD WILL FOREVER END. THIS UNIVERSE WILL DIE AND NO ONE………NO ONE…. WILL STOP ME. NOT EVEN THE SLAYER." The First said as it began to crush Buffy's throat on the astral plane. 

    "Hold."

    The First looked up from breaking Buffy's neck on the astral plan and saw Adam Warlock striding forward. 

    "Drop her. You have a much more dire battle about to take place and it will require your full attention if you seek to win it." Warlock said, his eyes glowing. 

    "DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH WARLOCK. YOU CANNOT INTERFERE, NOT WHILE YOU WEAR THE GAUNTLET. AND WITHOUT IT YOU ARE COMPLETELY HELPLESS BEFORE ME." The First sneered. 

    "Very true. But then again I am not the one who seeks to give you battle." Warlock replied. 

    "OH? AND WHO IS THIS FOOL THAT COMES BLINDLY TO DEATH?" the First laughed. 

    "A contingency plan. Look up, in the material world and you will find him." Warlock said with contempt. 

    The First scoffed and looked to the sky. Something was in orbit. A ship of some kind, and he could tell there was something out from it. A platform of some kind. And on that platform stood a lone figure, arms crossed. An eternal sneer on his face. 

    "YOU." The First growled. And he was greeted with reply. 

    "YES. ME. COME DEMON, YOU CLAIM TO BE A GOD? THEN FACE ONE WHOM GODS QUAKE IN FEAR FROM."

    The First leapt into orbit and wafted a few hundred feet from his foe. 

    "YOU ARE SIMPLY OUT MATCHED." The First growled in contempt, "I WILL TEAR YOU TO PIECES AND PICK MY TEETH WITH YOUR BONES IF YOU HAVE ANY. TO CHALLENGE ME IS MADNESS. I AM BEYOND ANY DEMON, BEYOND SIN, FROM BENEATH YOU I DEVOUR! I AM THE FIRST EVIL!"

    "AND I AM THE UNIVERSE'S SALVATION IN THIS DARK HOUR. IN ALL OF SPACE I STAND ALONE! WHEREVER I STRIDE I AM MASTER. I AM THE END ALL AND BE ALL OF THE COSMOS! YOU CLAIM TO BE A DEVOURER, DEMON? THEN YOU MUST FACE THE DEVOURER OF WORLDS! YOU MUST FACE…. GALACTUS!!!"

    And the cosmos lit up in fire, as the battle was met. 


	24. The Endtimes

    Buffy grimaced and tried to get to her feet. She couldn't. She screamed in pain as she made it to all fours. She craned her neck to see the other Slayers in pain, some writhing, some fading out as they died. Faith growled and snorted as she was standing, but just barely. She saw Buffy in pain and smiled, trying to walk to her Sister in Arms. Faith fell flat on her face with her second step. 

    "Faith…" Buffy said, trying to get back to her feet. She screamed in pain again and made it to one knee. Something gleamed in the corner of her eye. She turned. 

    "Take my hand." Warlock offered, extending the Infinity Gauntlet. Buffy took it and she was pulled to her feet. 

    "The others…" Buffy began. 

    "They can no longer fight. Their wills have been broken by this conflict. Without the will to fight, there can be no battle on this plane." Warlock said, steadying her.

    "Mine's not broken yet." Buffy said, looking to the First who was standing perfectly still no giving them any regard whatsoever, "What's up with him?"

    "His attention is…elsewhere."

    The First struck Galactus with a mighty blow that sent the Devourer of Worlds into his ship and out the other side. The First followed, roaring in airless space. Galactus raised his head and fired two beams of the Power Cosmic from his eyes. The First shrieked in pain and held its chest, where hellfire blood was flowing. Opening its mouth, a beam of pure force enveloped Galactus and slammed him into the moon…. which was millions of miles away. Galactus raised his hand sent out a beam of force that caught the First fast. A tractor beam. The First was pulled to the moon against his will and when he came within a few miles of Galactus, the tractor beam became an immense blast of the Power Cosmic. The First landed on the moon and lashed out with its tail, taking Galactus off his feet. But Galactus began to float before correcting his posture and firing on the First again. The First fired back and their energy met. A massive explosion rocked the moon and threw both combatants back.

    "Okay, so what's the plan?" Buffy asked. 

    "What?" 

    "You said the others were beaten because their wills were broken. Mine hasn't been so what's the plan?" Buffy asked again. 

    "Astute. The First is being distracted physically, you must attack it spiritually." Warlock replied. 

    "How do I do that?" Buffy asked. 

    Warlock's gauntlet shimmered and Buffy was struck by energies that swirled about her creating a suit of armor like that of a gladiator's. In her hand was a glowing green sword. 

    "It is often believed there are only six Infinity gems. There are actually seven. The Wisdom or Spirit gem is the seventh. You now have the knowledge necessary to strike at the First, as well as the energy of the Soul gem as your weapon. You know how to defeat the First." Warlock said. 

    "Yes…I feel it…. but you've had six gems on your gauntlet since you've been to earth. I counted. Where's the seventh?" Buffy asked.

    "Somewhere safe." Warlock said with a knowing smile, "You should attack now."

    Buffy twirled her sword and with a might leap was on the back of the First, hacking away, "Don't have to tell me twice."

    The First roared in pain clutching its back, as Galactus fired on it again lighting up the sky. He was once again divided. The First did not like this, but fired back at Galactus with all his might in the material plane as it swung its head back into Buffy's face on the astral. He would not be defeated.

    On earth, the intense light show in the sky was being watched with great interest. The lights were blinding at times and came suddenly. Thanos watched with great interest as this battle was deciding their entire existence. Batman stood at his side, sharing the same expression. Tara was kneeling with Poe at her shoulder and Ernie at her side, praying to the Gaia that all might be spared. Angel held Cordelia and looked to Spike who merely watched with a grim face. 

    "If it's any consolation, William…I'm proud of the man you've become." Angel said. 

    Spike looked over and smiled, "Thanks Pea…Angel."

    Xander looked at the brightly lit sky and felt Anya's hand wrap around his. He looked down to her and couldn't help smiling despite her fear. 

    "X-Xander…. I'm scared." She said fearfully.

    "I am too An. I am too. But it'll be okay. We always pull through. We'll win this." Xander replied, his mind going through a gamut of fear and doubt. 

    "I love you Xander." Anya says, almost crying out loud, but stopping just short of doing so. 

    "I love you too Anya." Xander replied, kissing her, as tears started to fall. 

    He looked in her eyes and smiled, hoping to get her to return it. But her eyes were expressionless. Her hand had slacked and was no longer squeezing his. Xander felt confused and looked at her again. Her eyes were a void. Dead.

    "NO!" Xander screamed out loud, "NO ANYA! DON'T YOU DO THIS TO ME! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

    He was shaking her hard, almost violently as the others watched. Anya was limp in his arms as he screamed, his tears of fear now tears of rage and sadness. 

    "YOU CAN'T GO NOW! ANYA, DAMN IT NO! We just found each other again. You can't die on me now. We're going to win this, I swear we are. So you have to stay alive. You have to stay with us here, so we can be together. I love you, so you can't go. Not yet." Xander bawled. Anya laid still, her eyes vacant and watching. Xander laid her on her back and began to perform CPR. His hand pressed against her chest. His mouth went to hers to give her life. He listened for breathing and watched to see if her chest would rise or fall. It didn't. He went back to pumping her chest. 

    "Come on. Come on baby, come on. I saved Buffy like this once, I can save you." Xander said, frantic. 

    Giles, snapped out of being Ripper by the new situation, walked over and put his hand on Xander's shoulder. Xander looked up at him, the man who was more like a father to the Scoobies than any of their biological fathers had been. 

    "Giles help me. Do some magick to help her! Help me get her breathing!" Xander said, his face now red. 

    "Xander…." Giles started with a hint of sadness. 

    "NO! We can help her. Her wounds aren't that bad. They're not." Xander said as he went back to giving Anya mouth to mouth. He frantically began to press against her heart again. More tears came out and he howled in pain before he laid his head into his arms, crying hysterically. 

    Giles felt sadness for this surrogate son of his, and felt a wave of grief for Anya. She had been a friend, one that could always be counted on to help with information in a crisis or just the truth when it was asked of her. He pulled Xander up and into a tight hug. Xander cried frantically into his shoulder, not wanting to look at the dead form of the woman he loved anymore. 

    "It's not fair." He said with a crack in his voice.

    "No. No it is not." Giles replied. 

    Xander dared to look up, and was thankful he had done so. He quickly pushed Giles off and ran towards the porch. 

    Seconds earlier, as Xander was still crying over Anya's form, Caleb smirked and entered the back door of the house. The Turok-Han were mostly dead now thanks to the sun returning. The master was undoubtedly going to be upset, but Caleb knew he had bigger problems at the moment. He was glad that he had been told what Warlock's plan was by his Lord in the previous few days. He would enter the house and kill the Slayers while they were in their sleep. Sure enough, there they were all lying in the living room asleep. Dirty girls all of them. Some were dead, but some like the annoying blonde was still alive. Caleb nearly jumped when he saw the red haired witch and a golden skinned man sitting cross-legged in the room as well. But they made no move to stop him. They didn't even acknowledge him.

    Caleb walked over and waved his hand in front of their faces and chuckled slightly when they made no response. They were both in some sort of trance too. Two more victims for him. Mana from Hell as it were. The dark preacher peeked outside and saw all of the Slayer's allies standing around looking at the sky or at a dead woman. The boy he nearly blinded in particular was crying loudly. If he did this quickly he could be in and out before they knew he was even there. Hell, even if he was caught the master could always revive him later, if he so chose. If not he would gladly die for him. Caleb withdrew the hunting knife from his coat and smirked. He began to make the sign of an upside down cross in the air with the knife as he knelt down at Buffy's head. He traced over her neck lightly with the tip of the blade. He then raised his knife to the air and prepared to make the Slayer a sacrifice. 

    A sound however caught his ear. Caleb stood and instantly knew what the sound was. It was a gun cocking. Caleb turned and saw Xander standing only a few feet away, holding Wesley's discarded shotgun. A small group had gathered behind him. The dirty blonde witch and her bird, and the older man with glasses amongst others. 

    "You killed Anya." Xander growled. 

    Caleb smirked and tapped his blade to his chin, "The woman you were blubbering about out in the yard? Well I reckon I didn't."   

    Caleb's head exploded a moment later in a shower of red gore. His body tensed as it fell backwards. What was left of his face was that same smirk that he had only an instant before. Xander stood with the still smoking shotgun in his hands, tears rolling down his face in hatred. 

    "You'll do."

    The First threw Buffy from its back and swung its tail at her. She did a handstand over it and swiped at the First again with her "soul sword" as she called it. Energy bursts flew from the First's eyes as Buffy deflected every single one with her blade. The First's hands came up and fired an even larger blast that could not be blocked. Buffy took the brunt of it, falling back. She dropped her sword as she began to tumble, but as she rolled through she caught it again. The First's fist slammed into the back of her skull making her fall flat on her face. The First then slammed its foot down atop her head, pushing it into the "ground". All Buffy could do was reach for her sword, that seemed to be miles away. 

    The First smiled in the material world as it held Galactus in a crushing grip. Fists charged by ancient energies slammed into the armor of Galactus repeatedly. Galactus grunted in pain. 

    "IT WOULD APPEAR I'M DOWN ONE ANNOYANCE AND READY TO DO AWAY WITH ANOTHER." The First scowled before biting down into Galactus hard making even the Devourer of Worlds scream. With a mighty shove, Galactus was sent forward, staggering. As he turned he was hit by an immense blast of energy that sent him into the moon's orbit. 

    The First followed and slammed into Galactus at enormous speeds, sending him sprawling out into space. Galactus righted himself and fired intense beams of energy back at the First. The First avoided them and launched forward. Black energy began to circle the First as it slammed into Galactus with an intense explosion that rocked the area. Galactus fell further back into nothingness as the First followed. Gripping Galactus by the throat, the First laughed. 

    "AS FAR AS CONTINGENCY PLANS GO, THIS WAS PATHETIC. YOU'RE POWERFUL GALACTUS. OF THAT THERE IS NO DOUBT. BUT YOU ALSO EXPEND ENERGY QUICKLY WHILE I GROW IN POWER WITH EACH PASSING MOMENT." The First smiled. 

    From behind The First was struck by energies equivalent to a wasp sting. 

    "Heralds…. forward!" the Silver Surfer cried aloud as he flew into battle, firing bursts of the power cosmic.

    He was followed by Nova. Then Firelord. Then Air-Walker. Red Shift. Plasma. Pulling up the rear was Terrax. The combined Heralds of Galactus threw their might at the First who was frankly unimpressed. With a mere gesture the Heralds were overthrown and driven back. 

    "AND WHAT WAS THAT INTENDED TO ACCOMPLISH?" the First sighed, unimpressed. 

    "A DISTRACTION." Galactus said, placing two anti-matter bombs on each side of the First's head. Galactus jerked free and flew back as the two weapons went off. The First roared in pain as it fell backwards, clutching its now bleeding head. Galactus knew it was time, "SHIP INITIATE THE FINAL PROTOCOL!"

    A beam of white light erupted from the ship of Galactus, many millions of miles away and struck both its master and the First. Within seconds, the First and Galactus were gone. 

    Buffy felt the foot of the First press down against her, crushing her helmet. She would die if she didn't get free soon. She felt the First slack, as if something had injured him, and then press down again harder. This would be the end of her. Her whole life led to this moment when she was going to die at the hands (or rather feet) of the First. Everything was pointless. All of her pain was pointless. Saving the world was pointless. Everything that had happened for the last seven years had no purpose. Angel going to Hell, Spike nearly raping her, Faith turning on her, her mother dying, hell she herself dying. It had no point. 

    That made her mad. Digging her fingers into the ground she pushed with all of her might. Perhaps it was her rage, perhaps it was the armor Warlock had made, and perhaps it was something more intangible. Whatever the case, she threw the First off and grabbed her sword. The end was here. The end of the First. 

    "INTERESTING PLACE YOU'VE BROUGHT US TO. THE STILL ZONE, THE PHANTOM ZONE, WHATEVER YOU WISH TO CALL IT." The First said to Galactus, before delivering a crushing backhand that broke one of points of his helmet. 

    The two titans floated about in nothing. It was an empty universe filled with white. There was literally nothing save the First and Galactus. A tail swipe broke the other point of the helmet and sent him tumbling even further back. 

    "I BROUGHT YOU HERE FOR A REASON, VILLAIN. TO END YOU." Galactus bellowed, producing something at his side, "SO THAT WHEN YOU DIE, THE UNIVERSE WILL NOT!"

    In his hand, Galactus held a weapon so potent that the mere act of it firing would destroy the natural universe. He held the Ultimate Nullifier. The First merely laughed. 

    "YOU'RE AN IDIOT GALACTUS. EVEN IF YOU DID USE THAT WEAPON, YOU YOURSELF WOULD BE DESTROYED. THAT IS SOMETHING I KNOW YOU WOULD NEVER ALLOW. WITH YOU GONE THERE IS NO EQUITY BETWEEN ETERNITY AND DEATH. YOUR UNIVERSE WOULD BE LOST." The First laughed. 

    " UNDER NORMAL CIRCUMSTANCES, YES. BUT THE LAWS OF REALITY CAN BE RE-WRITTEN FOR A TIME." Galactus said, removing his helmet and upon his brow rested the seventh Infinity Gem, the Reality Gem, "WARLOCK LENT THIS TO ME TO DEAL WITH YOU AND ALSO PROTECT ME FROM THE BLAST. HE ALSO WANTED ME TO GIVE YOU A MESSAGE. CHECKMATE."

    Galactus pressed the simple button on the Nullifier. The First's eyes went wide as the Still Zone, an entire dimension caught fire. 

    Light issued from the First on the astral plane as it screamed in agony. The light nearly blinded Buffy, but she charged anyway with Faith and the others looking on. The knowledge from the Spirit Gem was kicking in. She had to strike his mind, his soul at the exact time that his body died. Otherwise, the First would simply return to being non-corporeal. Her sword, powered by the Soul Gem glowed a bright green. Buffy jumped into the air and to her perceptions she must have been thirty feet up. She came down and heard the First speaking to her. 

    "No more. When my body is destroyed I will go. I will go to Hell and never trouble you or your species again. I vow this."

    Buffy kept descending. 

    "No more. I will give you riches beyond your wildest imaginings if you let me go. I will give you your mother back if you merely let me leave."

    Buffy's hand tightened on the hilt of her sword as she approached the First. 

    "No more! I will give you all the knowledge that I have of everything! Eons of knowledge! You could solve the problems of the universe! You will be wise upon wise! Do not be so selfish!"

    Buffy roared in anger and buried her sword into the First's head and sliced downward with as much strength as she could muster. When her feet hit the "ground" of the astral plane she withdrew her sword. 

    "Oh yeah? If you're so smart, how come you thought you could buy me off? I'm a Slayer. You're an evil demon. I see, I slay. And I don't take bribes." Buffy said with smirk, "Feel free to die now."

    One half of the First began to slide. Then the First merely fell apart, sliced down the middle in perfect symmetry. The halves went to nothing as they impacted the ground. She then turned to Faith and the others. 

    "Now…let's go home and sleep for a zillion years."   


	25. Epilogue 1

Epilogue 1

    It was Tuesday, around 1 pm. Xander Harris sat on the hood of his car at the "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign. The same events kept replaying in his head. Anya was dead. Anya was dead. Anya was dead. He had no more tears because he had already cried them all. All he had was an ache in his heart that wouldn't go away and a feeling like he had just been stabbed in the stomach. It wasn't fair. It never was. This town was notorious for not being fair. It wasn't fair that he and his friends had had to deal with so much from such a young age. 

    I mean my God, he and Willow had lost their childhood friend Jesse the very first night Buffy was in Sunnydale. Not to mention Buffy's job as a Slayer put her through so much as it was. Then Spike showed up gunning for her. Then Angel lost his soul and went gunning for her. Angelus had killed Ms. Calendar, who was not only very hot, but probably the best teacher Xander had (though he only used computers for porn and had Willow do most of his work for him). Ms. Calendar dying has robbed Giles of happiness too because they were in love. And it just went on and on right up to….

    "Faith." Xander said as the Dark Slayer rode up and stopped beside his car on a motorcycle. 

    "Hey Harris. What's up?" Faith said, driving it around into the grass and putting the kickstand down. 

    "Just debating leaving town for a while." Xander said, "You?"

    "Getting' the hell out while the getting's good. Place'll be crawling with rent-a-cops and bounty hunters before you know it, and I'm not going back to prison now that I'm out. I helped save the world twice in the past few months. Debt's repaid." Faith replied hopping up on the hood of his car. She then looked at him for a moment, "Oh yeah. And I'm sorry about trying to strangle you a few years ago."

    "It's cool. I mean most of my friends have tried to kill me once or twice, so I figure it's not a big deal." Xander said with a weak smile, "That Spike's bike?"

    Faith was all smiles, "Yep. Gonna nark on me?"

    "Nope. So where you heading?" Xander asked. 

    "East. Ever heard of the Saints?" Faith asked. 

    "The sports team or the guys that kill murderers, rapists, and thieves?" Xander asked in reply. 

    "Second one. My cousins." Faith smirked.

    "You're related to the McManus brothers?" Xander asked, genuinely surprised that Faith was related to the Boondock Saints. 

    "Yeah. They were actually pretty cool to me when I was a kid. They let me drink beer when I was twelve. I'm thinking of tracking them down and maybe joining up. Might as well be with family on the run from the law while I am too." Faith explained, "How about you? Where you running to?"

    "I dunno. Maybe Mexico for a while. Told the construction site I'm taking a few weeks off." Xander said quietly. 

    Faith put her hand on his shoulder, "Hey. I'm sorry about what happened with Anya. It wasn't right."

    "No, it wasn't. But what was even more wrong was that gold colored bastard refusing to bring her back to life. Omnipotence is SO overrated." Xander said in frustration. 

    Faith leaned over and kissed his cheek, ""You're a good guy, Harris. A real good guy. If I had been smart I would have latched onto you a while ago. Anyways, my point is that bad shit happens. It always does, but more good shit happens than bad to guys like you. You'll see that one day."

    "I dunno. Maybe." Xander said quietly again. 

    "You got a piece of notebook paper?" Faith asked. 

    "And boy that was out of left field. Why?" Xander replied. 

    "Well I borrowed a cel phone." Faith smirked, "And I want to give you the number. I figure that if you ever want to call and talk to me while I'm on the run then you can."

    Xander raised an eyebrow at her. 

    Faith smirked evilly, "What? I want to keep in touch with someone remotely normal. Feel proud Harris, I don't usually want to talk to anyone again after I've had sex with them once."

    Xander sighed and got into his car, retrieving a notebook and pen. He handed them to Faith. 

    "So you told everyone else you're taking off?" Xander asked, as Faith wrote. 

    "Nah. Figure it's best if I just slip out. I hate big goodbyes. You?" Faith questioned. 

    "Told Buffy, Willow, and Dawnie."

    Faith handed the notebook back to him, "Well boy toy, I better hit the road. It's been really nice talking to you."

    "You too Faith. I can honestly say I'll miss you." Xander replied as she straddled Spike's motorcycle. 

    "I think I'll miss you guys too. Don't miss me too much though. It might make me want to come back." Faith laughed huskily. Then she revved up the bike and took off out of town. Xander watched as she disappeared in the distance. He then hopped off his hood and tossed the notebook in his passenger side seat. 

    "Got a stop to make before I take off." Xander thought. 

    "So you guys are leaving tonight?" Buffy asked, sitting the coffee down on the kitchen table. She then turned and grabbed the two mugs of blood and sat them on the table too. 

    Cordelia took a coffee mug, "Yeah. Wesley and the others already rented a car and gone back. Angel and I are just waiting until the sun goes down."

    "Well duh. Silly me. Vampire and all." Buffy said as she sat. 

    "Tends to put a damper on daytime activities." Angel said, taking a mug of warmed blood and generally feeling extremely nervous as his current girlfriend and the one before that, who never really liked one another, sat at the table chit chatting. He hoped they hadn't noticed. 

    They hadn't but Spike had. Spike gave his grandsire two looks when he realized it. One was the "Hey mate, I realized you're nervous as hell" look. The other was the "And I'm also going to try and raise as much hell as possible while they do" look. 

    "Too bad you didn't keep the Gem of Amara then Peaches. Or at least kept it for me now that I'm a good guy." Spike smirked. 

    Angel didn't quite know what to say so he said, "Yeah. I guess so."

    "But doesn't matter. You're on the right road now, all permanently souled and such. Which begs the question, how'd you lose your soul that last time?" Spike said with an evil smile. 

    "Magick." Angel replied. 

    "Well that and that whole fantasy thing." Cordelia said, drinking her coffee.

    "Fantasy thing?" Buffy asked, looking to Angel, who was starting to turn beet red. That was like blood in the water for Spike. 

    "Fantasy? Oooh do tell cheerleader, do tell. What kind of fantasy was it? I mean last time Angel here went psycho it was because baby did a bad, bad thing." Spike smiled. 

    Buffy didn't like where this was going but was nonetheless intrigued, "Was there sex involved?"

    Angel spit out his blood.

    "What?!" Angel said choking. 

    "Sex. You know Peaches, shagging. I'd think you'd know what that is after a few centuries." Spike smirked, now thoroughly enjoying himself. 

    "Well yeah there was sex involved." Cordelia confirmed, "He said he had sex with me in his fantasy."

    "Oh. So any moment of true happiness will do?" Buffy said angrily towards Angel. 

    "No! I mean, I love Cordy…"Angel began. 

    "More than you loved me?!" Buffy said angrily. 

    "Yeah Angel, why don't you tell us just how much you love me? I mean I have to be ranked higher than her right? Right?!" Cordelia growled. 

    "Well I…"

    "How could you fantasize about her? I'm the one true love here! I'm the one you're supposed to be in love with here? Why would you want a cow like her?!" Buffy asked. 

    "A cow?! Well I don't know how things work in Buffy-World, but weighing one twenty is hardly a cow, chicken-girl." Cordy snapped back. 

    "Angel are you just going to sit there and let her insult me like that?" Buffy pouted. 

    "Oh do not even go there. He is SO over that pouty crap. Tell her Angel." Cordy said, folding her arms. 

    "Well…." Angel began, before running for the basement and slamming the door behind him. 

    Spike was laying his head in his arms on the table and then sat up laughing his ass off. Buffy and Cordy joined, nearly wiping tears. 

    "Ladies, that was beautiful." Spike said nearly falling out of his chair. 

    "God it's fun to mess with him like that." Cordelia replied. 

    "You're telling me. Whew, should have done that more years ago!" Buffy said giggling hysterically. She then snorted and started laughing harder. 

    "Oh God! I snorted!" Buffy laughed. 

    "Oh God that is so funny!" Cordy laughed. 

    WHAM!

    "Spike?" Buffy asked cautiously. 

    "I'm okay…. I just fell on the bloody floor from laughing so hard!" Spike replied. To which all three broke out in laughter again.

    "So, going back to L.A.?" Dawn asked Connor as they sat on a bench in the park. 

    "Nope." Connor replied. 

    "Why not?" Dawn asked. 

    "Been there, done that." Connor replied. Dawn smirked.

    "One week and already you talk like a normal teenager. Cool. So where you going?" Dawn asked. 

    "Nowhere. I thought I'd stay here." Connor replied. 

    "Oh?! Any reason?" Dawn said trying not to show she her excitement. 

    "Yeah. Plenty of demons to hunt here." Connor replied. 

    Dawn's face fell a little.

    "Plus I kind of like you." Connor added. 

    Dawn exploded inwardly but hid it well on the outside, "Oh. That's kinda cool."

    "You sure about this?" Ernie asked Tara. 

    Tara placed a hand on his arm. 

    "Ernie, if you're not sure that this Lady Death actually loves you then you shouldn't go to Hell. I wouldn't want to go there on principle. I think going to England is a good step. Giles knows people that can help you more than I can. You need counseling and a way to help focus your powers in better ways." Tara explained.

    "Yeah so pipe down rub-a-dub!" Smiley yelled. 

    "Smiley you retard." Ernie grumbled. 

    Ernie sat next to Tara at the airport terminal, glamours hiding both his zombie-like figure and Poe who sat on Tara's shoulder. Poe began squawking slightly, which was the cause of many looks at the two seemingly normal people on the bench. 

    "What did he say?" Ernie asked. 

    "Yeah Bird-Brain! Tell us!" Smiley yelled. 

    "Smiley…that was rude." Tara admonished. 

    Smiley sighed, "I'm sorry Tara."

    "That's better, and Poe said that you're young and you still probably don't know the full extent of your powers, but when you do they could be really awesome, for either good or evil. We'd prefer you use them for good though." Tara explained. 

    "Pssh. Yeah, well how can my powers possibly be good?" Ernie growled. 

    "You're strong and near invulnerable when Smiley's on you. That's a start. You may be a Justice Leaguer one day. And you can control the dead. Say some crazy guy makes an army of zombies. You can make them go back to their rest. I mean just imagine all the villains who are dead and come back everyday. You could be useful there too." Tara explained. 

    "You really believe that?" Ernie asked. 

    "Yeah, I do. You're a special guy Ernie." Tara smiled. 

    "Ah…ok…well then….umm..I don't know how to put this…." Ernie began.

    "Spit it out!" Smiley sighed.

    "I uh…kinda like you." Ernie said.

    "Well I like you too." Tara smiled. 

    "No. LIKE LIKE." Ernie replied. 

    "Like like?" Tara said confused, "OH. Oh. I thought you were in love with that Lady Death?"

    "Maybe I was. But I think maybe it was just all the cleavage. She never talked to me like you have. You were the only person who gave me a chance. That was more than any of your friends were willing to do, or even that my parents were willing to do." Ernie explained, "So I like you."

    "Ernie…"

    "You don't like me?" Ernie asked, sounding heartbroken. 

    "Ernie, I'm gay." Tara replied. 

    "You're gay?" Ernie asked wide-eyed, "How long?"

    "Since around puberty." Tara laughed, "Didn't you notice me holding hands with Willow and Kennedy and always calling them "sweetie"?"

    "I just figured it was a close group of friends." Ernie said dumbfounded.

    "Nope. Gay."

    "Any chance of you…uh…straightening out?"

    "Not really."

    "Damn."

    "You can really pick 'em gruesome."

    "Smiley!" both Ernie and Tara shouted. 

    "Sorry." Smiley grumbled. 

    "I'm sorry Ernie, but that's just who I am. I know it sounds condescending but if I were straight, I'd go for you in a second." Tara said with sympathy. 

    "You serious?" Ernie asked, "Rotting skin and all?"

    "There are spells for that." Tara replied before hugging Ernie. 

    Just then, Giles, Willow, and Kennedy walked up, with Andrew looking around frantic. 

    "Hey Ernie, you and Giles gotta catch the next flight." Willow frowned. 

    "Huh?" Ernie asked. 

    "Something has…. occurred." Giles said, mildly annoyed. He was frantically cleaning his glasses. 

    "What happened?" Tara asked.

    "Well, as you knew, I was going to go back to England for a while and help to reform the Watcher's Council. Well it seemed that Andrew wanted to come with me…and train to be a Watcher." Giles said, grinding his teeth as he got giggles all around. 

    "This is the best part." Willow smirked. 

    "Andrew…caused a mishap." Giles groaned. 

    "What kind of mishap?" Tara asked. 

    Before he could answer, Kennedy leaped in, "Gaira's loose in the airport."

    "Yes. Thank you." Giles said, putting his glasses on. 

    "Well that should be no big right? I mean Willow shrunk him back to monkey size again." Tara questioned. 

    "Tara, this IS Gaira." Kennedy replied. 

    "This never would have happened if pets were allowed to ride with humans. That is so specist." Andrew chimed in, still looking around. 

    "Andrew, shut up." Giles said annoyed.

    "Actually this probably could have been avoided if you had put him in something other than a dog cage." Willow said.

    "I didn't know it was going to happen!" Andrew said. 

    "Andrew, he has opposable thumbs and chimp-like intelligence. He'd figure it out. Didn't you think about that at all?" Tara asked. 

    "It…sort of slipped my mind." Andrew replied.

     Giles sighed and said, "Well right now it is imperative that we find Gaira before he causes any tr—"

    A crash was heard across the airport and women began screaming. 

    "Bollocks. Why do I even try?" Giles said looking at the ceiling. 

    "By Odin's beard! He's at the snack bar!" Andrew yelled before running over.

    "Oh not the Mochas!" Willow said following. 

    "We'd better go and help. Maybe get you something to eat before the flight." Tara sighed, following Willow.

    "But it would just fall out of me." Ernie added, walking by Giles. 

    Kennedy looked at Giles and then at the carnage. 

    "Sorry, but I got to go with them. This is too funny." Kennedy said walking along as well, leaving Giles staring at the ceiling. Giles watched them go and sighed. 

    "The earth is doomed."

    Xander walked up the large tree and looked at the graves. They were set in a circular fashion around the tree. Seven Potentials died battling the First. Seven roses were dropped onto their graves. Xander them examined the discarded headstone nearby. It had been Buffy's when she had died after facing Glory. He almost chuckled because death used to seem so permanent. But now it was like an inside joke. Buffy came back, Tara came back, so it was probably only a matter of time before he saw Jesse walking down the sidewalk or Anya showing up at a Scooby meeting. 

    Xander knelt at the grave he knew belonged to Anya, because just days before he had helped lower her coffin inside. He kissed the last rose in his hand and laid it on the still fresh dirt. Wrapped around the stem of the rose was a twenty-dollar bill. Xander considered it fitting because Anya loved the concept of money. He did chuckle at that remembering her dance of capitalist superiority. Xander kissed his fingers and pressed them to the dirt and stood. 

    "Love you An. Love you forever."

    He then turned, got in his car, and began to drive south. Mexico was pretty nice this time of the year.   


	26. Epilogue 2

Hell

    The legions were called and assembled. Millions upon millions were there, including the two angels from above, Remiel and Duma, that watched over Hell. They were merely observing as the demons rallied and fought against one another. Millions upon millions of demons roared and howled, each demanding to be named King of Hell now that the First was gone and Lucifer no longer cared. 

    Millions upon millions were scattered as Mephisto released his power on the populace. 

    "I think it's fairly obvious who should be in charge around here." Mephisto gloated, as he threw Neron (again an rhyming demon) across the expanse of Hell, "I have done things that each of the rest of you only dream of. I have corrupted whole empires, humbled the mightiest of champions, I have—"

    "Been humiliated by the Supreme Kaioshin in recent times." Malbolgia bellowed as its immensity strode to the smaller Mephisto. 

    "And you would have faired better I take it?" Mephisto asked with a sneer. 

    "Indeed I would have. I'm cut more from the mold of Lucifer and the First than you, so it is I who should have the First's station and all lands under his reign, and thus become the mightiest of you." Malbolgia purported. 

    "Yes, well when you can corrupt the soul of Albert Simmons I'll be impressed. Currently, I find that you're a braggart and a blowhard." Mephisto laughed. 

    Malbolgia swatted at the smaller demon and crushed him with his immense fist. 

    "Braggart? Indeed." Malbolgia growled. 

    "Yes, especially if that was your best blow." 

    Malbolgia turned and saw Mephisto was now behind him, and was also equal in size to him. Mephisto's hands glowed with hellfire. 

    "Let's get this show on the road shall we?" Mephisto sneered. 

    "If we battle with our full might, many major cities of Hell will be in ruins." Malbolgia said, his hands glowing with necromantric energy. 

    "Yes and that's a total loss isn't it?" Mephisto said sarcastically. 

    "They can be rebuilt, as shrines to the victor." Malbolgia smiled, his huge jaws contorting horribly to do so. 

    "Shall we dance?" Mephisto asked, fists glowing more intense. 

    "Let's." Malbolgia replied, his fists likewise as bright. 

    There would be no quarter given, and none asked for as the two demons closed on one another. The hordes of Hell and even other Kings of Hell's provinces ran from these two, two of the most powerful about to clash with their full might. Well all but one ran. A whistling sound an instant later made the two demons pause and look upon the source. They both froze in terror at the sight of the figure who had whistled. 

    "YOU?!" they said in unison.

    "Me.", the figure replied walking closer, "Well, well, well, I've been wondering what you two boys have been up to since I was gone. Place has really gotten dirty."

    The figure trailed a well-manicured red fingernail against a stone pillar and looked disgustedly at dirt that came off. Blowing it off, the figure walked further towards Mephisto and Malbolgia, the sound of high heels clacking on the stone floor. 

    "You have no place here! You were banished!" Malbolgia said in anger, feeling his bravery return. 

    The figure regarded him with an evil smirk, fully accentuated by her ruby red lips. 

    "Yeah, I was. By you two. To earth. On a scale from one to ten, one being lowest and ten being the highest, that twenty-year sabbatical ranked a staggering zero on the fun scale. I mean my God; you have me talking like humans now! I picked that up while I was there! Do you know how annoying it is to think in these tones that make you two sound like children and it comes out like I'm some stupid valley girl? That alone is worth tearing you both apart from the inside out and displaying your innards all over Hell."

    Mephisto stepped up. He wanted out and he'd use all his guile to do so because brawn would not get it done here, "You realize of course that Malbolgia put me up to helping cast you to earth, oh graciously merciless one."

    "Talk to the hand."

    "Excuse me?" Mephisto asked. 

    "Grrr. See that's exactly what I'm talking about! I meant to say, "Your pleas have fallen on deaf ears, you who are lower than the bile that maggots feast on", but oh no it comes out making me sound like a ditz." The figure said sighing loudly. 

    "Well I only meant to offer my sincerest condolences for your most painful experience." Mephisto added. Malbolgia was stewing. 

    "WhatEVER." The figure said, rolling her eyes, "I had to share a body with a human. Not even a female human either. That sucked beyond words. Do you know how much psychological damage that can do?"

    "No mistress." Mephisto said, backing away. 

    "Well I'll tell you how much. A LOT! THAT'S HOW MUCH! So I says to myself, Self, we have to get out of here. So we did. Not the way we had planned but hey we still got back to Hell. It takes me years to crawl my way up here from the portion I landed in and what do I find when I get here? You two squabbling like a couple pf brats. I oughtta eviscerate you both where you stand." The figure growled, making Mephisto and Malbolgia back away, "But I also find that ding dong the First is dead and his throne is open. So rather than start PMSing over you two throwing me out, I think I'll just take the throne that is so rightfully mine. How's that sound?"

    The figure walked seductively to her new throne and sat upon it, crossing her legs. 

    "That er…sounds…. most…satisfactory my Queen." Mephisto said kneeling. Malbolgia also began to kneel, his legs shaking at the return of the cruelest and most evil female demon he had ever known. 

    "Yes…. all hail Queen Glorificus." Malbolgia said, shakily.

    "Hmm, kind of got used to my name on earth. Just call me Glory, sweetie pie."

    "So what am I doing here?" Anya asked sitting on emerald grass by a sparkling stream. 

    "We have business to discuss." Warlock said, skipping a pebble across the stream. 

    "Okay, I'll bite. Just where is here?" Anya said standing and walking to Warlock's side. 

    "This is the realm within the Soul Gem that rests upon my Gauntlet. The inhabitants tend to call it Soul World." Warlock replied, turning to the shorter woman beside him. 

    "Okay, so what business do we discuss? Do I get paid?" Anya asked. 

    "Ever the businesswoman eh?" Warlock asked, "Currently you are quite dead. That can be remedied of course. With just a thought you can be returned to life and to your darling Xander despite the curses he rained upon me when you died."

    "Uh huh. And you're not resurrecting me now because you have something for me to do. Some God you are." Anya replied. 

    "I'm fair and that's a quality that few ever achieve. Normally I wouldn't bother throwing my weight around and interfering with the natural order, but I have need of your particular talents." Warlock replied. 

    "No sex." Anya growled. 

    "Not those talents. I was referring to your preoccupation with the concept of vengeance." Warlock explained. 

    "I'm out of the evil game now. You must know that. No more vengeance. It's why I took all the power from the Vengeance Demons and put it into myself. No one else should be "punished" like that." Anya replied to Warlock. 

    "Very noble, and exactly why I decided I had need of you. Exactly why I set into motion the events that would make you the sole Vengeance Demon." Warlock explained, skipping another stone. 

    "You set in motion for me to die. You bastard." Anya growled. 

    "Look at it this way. Had you never taken that power again, and then Sunnydale would be destroyed. Had you not died, Xander's rage would haven't been awakened and Caleb would have killed Buffy before anyone could stop him. Had that not happened, then the First would have triumphed over Galactus and ended the universe. Your death was the turning point of the entire campaign. It was for the greater good." Warlock stated. 

    "You still set me up." Anya growled again. 

    "And I'm also giving you the chance to go back aren't I?" Warlock smiled. 

    "What do I have to do?" Anya asked. 

    "It's a funny thing, vengeance. When abused it is a horrible, horrible aspect of nature. However when in the right, when pure as snow, it is among the finest things in the universe. It is then called justice. I have need of justice, for you see I wish to solve a murder. My own. I was murdered before the dawn of creation when I was the One Who Was. I was murdered by the Presence, and I demand answers as to why. I have need of your power and also any special insights you can give to me in bringing about justice." Warlock explained. 

    "Whoa, whoa, you want to bring God to justice for reasons you don't fully understand? THE God?" Anya asked, wide-eyed. 

    "Quite simply, yes. I want answers and I want justice. In return for your aid you return to life and will be reunited with the one you love." Warlock replied. 

    "I'm going to have to think this over." Anya stated, her brow twisted in conflict. 

    "Take your time. You have all the time in the world here." Warlock said, as Anya walked off to think the proposal over. 

    "I think you scared her off Adam. Heh heh." A figure on the other bank of the stream said. His skin was purple and his hair was white, but other than that he was the exact double of Adam Warlock. 

    "Magus." Warlock said turning and walking across the water to that bank of the stream.

    "Interesting scheme for godhood you have cooking there. Too bad it's doomed to failure." The Magus replied, lying back on the grass. 

    "You'd know of doomed aspirations for divinity wouldn't you?" Warlock asked, "Also I'm surprised you're still here considering the Goddess is not. Does it cut your pride that our sister has escaped this realm while you remain trapped?" 

    "Insults. My my, and here I thought you were above such things." The Magus replied, "What do you think my friend?"

    A new figure began to walk down through the trees, as tall as a house with ebon black wings and fiery red eyes. The figure of the First.

    "I think I'm going to tear this prison of yours apart with my bare hands Warlock." The First growled in anger. 

    "Temper. You and I have business to discuss as well." Warlock said looking up to the First. 

    "He's going to try and trick you." The Magus said. 

    "Of that I am aware." The First growled. 

    "Just obliging you, neighbor." The Magus replied with an evil smile. 

    "Begone shadow." Warlock said pointing at the Magus, who found himself on the other side of Soul World, "Greetings, shall we sit?"

    The First swung a massive fist forcefully at Warlock. He roared in frustration when the fist merely went through Warlock. 

    "Damnation!" the First cursed. 

    "It must be rather painful to be non-corporeal again isn't it?" Warlock asked as he sat on a boulder. 

    "Rather." The First said angrily, "Your doing?"

    "Not really no. Soul World is where souls reside, nohing more and nothing less. You, like the Magus before you, are an incomplete soul. A shade if you will." Warlock explained. 

    The First swung at Warlock again with the same results, "I AM NO SHADE!"

    "You are a shade. You are only one aspect of Lucifer's soul, just as the Magus is the aspect of evil in my own soul. Of all the denizens of the Soul World, only you two can see or hear one another, as you are both of the same state. You are also incapable of touching any other soul residing within. I must say as punishments go, its not unpoetic. You are a prideful being who takes pleasure in inflicting pain upon others, with words or actions. To be robbed of that must be as a punishment in Hell. Although you could be freed." Warlock went on. 

    "I will not serve you." The First said, his pride as strong as ever, "And I will be free."

    "How then? You cannot free yourself by your actions." Warlock stated. 

    "My father would have me freed." The First growled. 

    "I'm afraid you're quite mistaken. Lucifer will not raise a finger to aid you. Not one." Warlock said firmly. 

    "Lies." The First growled. 

    "Consider this. Lucifer allowed you free reign to try and end the world of earth numerous times. He never allowed any other King of Hell to even attempt it because the world of man fit too tightly into his future plans. Now why would he allow you to go about with trying to end that world?" Warlock asked. 

    "I am his favorite. His son." The First replied. 

    "True, but Lucifer was once the favorite of God was he not? And look how that turned out. He set you up. He KNEW that one day you would turn on him like he had done to the Presence long ago. He KNEW that. So he set it up to where you alone would have the authority to try and end earth and the entire universe. Lucifer and the other higher ups also knew that you would eventually be stopped in those early few weeks of your life in a body. They knew someone, somewhere would stop you. And it came to pass, but not with half the destruction that they thought would come of it because I stepped in. Lucifer's plans were that you would destroy much of the world of men, but then you would be stopped. Men would be strengthened by the struggle and fit into his future plans better and you would be out of the way. You were used." 

    The First was silent, thinking about what was just said.

    "I offer you vengeance and freedom if you aid me in my quest." Warlock stated, "If not, I offer you an eternity of a world you cannot effect."

    The First stared long and hard at Warlock and asked a simple question, "Why go through the trouble of stopping me?"

    "Because, I care much for humanity and the universe as a whole. I could not let them be destroyed or even partially destroyed. Secondly, because this would be the only way I could get you to my side. I need power in this quest. Yours will do nicely." Warlock explained. 

    The First regarded Warlock for a long time before smirking, "And because every God needs a Devil."

    Warlock smiled, "Precisely."

    "Very well Warlock. The First Evil is at your service. For the time being." The First smiled evilly. 

    "Very good then. Now if you'll excuse me I have one last appointment to keep." Warlock explained. 

    "Very well. I look forward to working with you." The First said as Warlock disappeared from Soul World. 

    The First then began to laugh quite hardily. The game was afoot. The First's laugh turned to a bellow and then a roar that echoed across the world. Many denizens of Soul World could swear they heard something, but dismissed it as nothing. 

    A universe or two away, Lucifer stood on a mountaintop admiring the universe he had made in his own image, and had tended and nurtured. His pride beamed off of him like sunlight. His handsome face smiled as he watched the sun set. 

    "Hello Warlock." Lucifer said. 

    "Lucifer." Warlock said, standing beside the Archangel. 

    "To what do I owe this visit?" Lucifer asked. 

    "I just want a moment of your time." Warlock replied. 

    "Take two." Lucifer said, as table from a café appeared on the mountain. Both beings sat, "Congratulations are owed to you, Warlock. You did an admirable job of subduing my wayward child."

    "Thank you. It was a rather exciting week." Warlock replied. 

    "The whole gambit of catching him off guard and dividing his attention was marvelous." Lucifer smiled, charmingly. 

    "Yes, I enjoyed that. Though it didn't work as well as I had hoped it would." Warlock replied. 

    "Oh?" Lucifer asked, curious. 

    "No. I had hoped it would have gone easier, so that several of the Potential Slayers would not have lost their lives. A tragedy that children had to die so young." Warlock replied. 

    "Thus goes war. Children always die, innocent or no." Lucifer said, drinking from a wine glass. 

    "Yes. It was also interesting that the creature known as Caleb and an army of vampires marched on the very house where the Potentials and true Slayers were sleeping, their minds on the astral plane. It's quite puzzling as to how the First knew all of this." Warlock said, a puzzled look on his face. 

    "Well, his mind is powerful. Perhaps he merely looked in upon the events in that town?" Lucifer said, stating a hypothesis. 

    "No that cannot be it. I shielded my intentions and plans well. The First could not have looked through them at that point in time. It would take a more powerful mind to see through my shields. Perhaps one with greater insight. One who can shed…"light" on any given situation." Warlock said looking at Lucifer. 

    Lucifer laughed and clapped, "Bravo. I admit. I did tell him your plans. It made things so much more entertaining."

    "The potential destruction of a universe is entertaining?" Warlock asked. 

    "Not so much, no. But the struggle, THAT is what is most amusing. There is no greater thrill than that of battle, no darker vice. I should know. I invented vice." Lucifer smiled. 

    "True I suppose. So from one master planner to another, how do you feel now that your plan was still foiled?" Warlock asked. 

    "I'm furious." Lucifer said sipping from his wine glass again, "But there will be other opportunities and other days to win. I just try to keep things in perspective."

    "Oh as do I." Warlock stated, "I try to see things as they are. And what I see right now is a coward who had to cover his ass."

    Lucifer's smile faded and his eyes narrowed, "I would not say such things if I were you."

    "Oh? Whatever happened to walking to the beat of our drummers?" Warlock asked, a smirk on his face. 

    Lucifer laughed slightly as he bent over the table to meet Warlock's gaze, "In MY universe there is only one drummer. The Morningstar."

    Warlock smiled and returned the gaze, "What universe?"

    There was a shift. No thunderous explosions, no black hole to which all matter collapsed into, no Big Bang, no Little Whimper. It was merely eaten away until it was all gone. It happened in an instant, reality eroded away and there was merely white light. Lucifer's jaw dropped as his entire universe was gone in one, fleeting, second. He turned to Warlock. His eyes were flares and his face red as the coals of Hell itself. 

    "Do you…. have any…………IDEA…. how long it took me to set the events into motion to CREATE this realm?!! IT TOOK EONS OF PLANNING! EONS!" the Morningstar uncharacteristically shouted. 

    "Try to keep things in perspective. There will be other opportunities and days to win." Warlock smiled, chillingly. 

    Lucifer's face was contorted in rage, and then merely went to a light smirk, "Savor this moment Warlock. SAVOR it. Because very soon, your head will be on a pike for all of reality to see. We will ruin you. There is no challenging us. We brook no opposition."

    "Really?" Warlock asked. 

    The Infinity Gauntlet slammed into Lucifer's face, breaking his nose and sending blood pouring from it as he fell back, "Ruin me."

    "You're a fool who courts destruction." Lucifer said, rising. 

    "Am I? I tend to see myself as a fool who actually gives a damn about the lesser beings and the universe as a whole. Don't ever try such a ploy on MY universe again." Warlock said, glowing with power. 

    "Or what? You'll destroy all of us? Myself and all the Hosts?" Lucifer asked with a smile. 

    "Yes." was Warlock's simply answer.

    "You delude yourself Warlock. We will strike you down and when we do, you'll beg for death and find none." Lucifer replied. 

    "I have struck you. Now strike at me." Warlock growled in defiance. 

    Lucifer smiled, "In due time."

    "That is what I thought. I warned you this day. Don't ever try such ploys on my universe again. Heed that warning." Warlock said to Lucifer and all others who may be listening. He then simply winked out of the remains of Lucifer's universe, leaving him floating in nothingness. 

    Lucifer growled to himself, "This had all better be damned well worth it."

    I am the Alpha and the Omega. The beginning and the end. I have been killed and yet I rise again. I am a man, and I am a God. I am a wielder of the infinite and still I am awed. I am the One Who Was and Will Be Again. I am Adam Warlock, and I am coming. And I will not be stopped.    


End file.
